


It's Safer In The Dark

by aace1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brothers, Bullied Louis, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, LiamNiallZaynAndyLouisarebrothers, Louis-centric, M/M, Older Harry, Sexual Content, add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 79,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a 17 year old High School student who is constantly bullied. He is raised by his four older brothers and keeps them in the dark about his school life. </p><p>Harry Styles is a 20 year old who is repeating his Senior year of High school. He is extremely popular and is best friends with Louis older brother Niall.</p><p>PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY STORY THIS IS MY STORY AND ITS COPYWIRTED </p><p>Louis has a major crush on Harry. Does Harry feel the same way? Will Harry find out about what Louis is going through at school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me Know your thoughts x

Being 17 sucks, being 17 and bullied at school sucks even more, being 17 and having parents who are so rich and famous they don't give a shit about you sucks worst of all. That's my life in a nutshell, my name is Louis Tomlinson. I’m openly gay, 17, Tan, medium height but everything about me is small and petite. I have blue eyes and brown hair, a lot of people outside school call me good looking but I completely disagree. 

I have four older brothers who without, I wouldn’t know what to do. They literally mean everything to me. We all live together in a Grand Manor in London. Liam is the oldest he is 24 then there is Andy who is 22 and Niall who is 19. Our parents split up when I was 4 and our mum left. We never see her anymore. I get a substitute card with a cheque every birthday and Christmas, I haven’t spoken to her since my 6th birthday though and I don’t remember her at all. Our dad Mark is a famous Hollywood actor, he remarried seven years ago to our new mum Trisha, she has a son called Zayn who is now our step brother, he is also 22.

I love them all to death and we are all really close. Our parents are never around, always across the country filming this or that holidaying here and there. As a result I've been raised by my brothers. Legally Niall and I still need a guardian, Liam and Andy decided to take on that role, wanting to keep us close together and not wanting Niall and I to be raised by nanny’s and maids or worse left to our own devices. At least until I finish school.

Our house is huge, what you would typically expect from a filthy rich celebrity. Personally I hate it. Even with 5 boys in the house it's so quiet and lonely. We have housekeepers and maids who make sure everything is cleaned and washed. The boys think its great and absolutely love not having to do their own washing, but that's because they are slobs and never clean up after themselves. 

Liam is tall has brown hair with big brown puppy dog eyes, he is a soft teddy bear but is the daddy of the house, always making sure we are eating properly and our school work is done. He has a Fiancé’ Sophia and she is the best, she is the closest thing to a mother I have. She attends university 3 hours away though so she isn't around as much.

Andy is Tall brown hair and blue eyes. He is an organizational freak and loves having things in order and routine. He is funny and loud. He is single but has his eye on a few girls he is a bit of a player. 

Zayn is chill so laid back and doesn't take life too seriously, he is gorgeous and looks like a top model even at his worst, he is engaged to his girlfriend Perry and they are really happy. All three of them love music and started their own record label and production studio. They are really successful and are getting to be quite big in America as well. 

Then there is Niall. Niall and I are very close I tell him everything (well most things) he is short but taller than me, Niall is the party animal of the bunch. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and can eat like a horse. He is always happy and just goes with life. He is literally my best friend. He likes to get into mischief a lot and pull lots of pranks. I'm never on the receiving end though. Liam is constantly getting phone calls from school telling him Niall is in trouble. His latest prank was pouring blue die into the sprinkler system at school, Niall turned on the sprinklers at the school assembly when the whole school was seated outside on the grass. Genius if you ask me, but he nearly got expelled so he has had to tone his pranks down a lot. Niall is finishing his A levels and will be leaving me alone at school next year which I hate him for, he has been with his girlfriend Barbara for 2 years, she is great for him and they fit together so well. 

The boys all seem to have an endless amount of friends and our house is the entertainment house, they constantly have people over. I don't mind at all, I get along with them all. I tend to keep to myself though, reading alone in my room and just keeping out of the way. The kids at school don't like me at all and I only have one friend so the last thing I need is the boy’s friends to start hating on me and thinking of me as annoying. It is fun though to watch them being silly idiots, especially when they have a few drinks. I’m constantly treated like a little kid though and I’m known as the little brother. The boys have made it very clear to anyone who comes into the house not to mess with me. I wish it was the same at school.

Niall’s best friend Harry, Harry Styles who is 20 is the exception. I get along with Harry really well. He is the sweetest nicest guy, He is also Bi and not to mention is the hottest thing to walk the planet! I may have a slight crush on him. Ok slight may be putting it lightly. I actually have a major crush on him. I think the boys know but I've never actually admitted it to anyone. Harry moved back to London last year from America, his mum was filming a movie over there. He was gone for two years. Niall really missed him. I thought he was cute before he left but seeing him when he got back, he literally took my breath away. Since moving back Harry has had to repeat his A levels so he can graduate here in London. Harry and Niall are the most popular guys at school, always surrounded by girls and guys, you would think that would automatically make me popular too, but no. I'm the total opposite and school is hell for me.

We all attend London's Elite Private School, full of snobby arrogant kids who come from incredibly wealthy families. I have no idea why I'm picked on. Usually I'm pushed into lockers and walls tripped up and called names, lately though the abuse has gotten worse with after school beatings and I’ve had to become really good at hiding and covering up bruises so the boys won’t find out. I'm constantly called fat and ugly, told to kill myself. I've never told anyone, it's the only thing I keep from Niall and the boys. It would just make things worse if they found out. The humiliation I feel is bad enough. I feel worthless fat and ugly, I don't need Niall and the rest of the boys feeling sorry for me. I wouldn’t call myself fat, I’m smaller than all of the boys at school and according to my BMI I'm a normal weight for a guy my age and height, so I just don't know why they call me all those horrible things. Lately I've started to skip meals, nothing too serious, I just want the name calling to stop. None of the boys have caught on yet though thankfully, I’m usually good at making excuses. 

My alarm wakes me up at 7am for school. I groan and roll out of bed. I head to the shower and let the warm water wake me up completely, I didn’t end up falling asleep until 5am this morning. I usually have trouble sleeping and when I do I’m woken with nightmares, they are always the same the cool group at school tormenting me until I break.

I get dressed in my uniform, black slacks, a white button up with a tie, black shoes and my black knitted jumper. I style my hair into a messy fringe and I grab my black school bag and phone and head downstairs. I can hear the boys being rowdy in the kitchen, as I'm halfway down the stairs I hear a laugh that gives me butterflies, it's Harry's. Harry practically lives at our house. He and Niall usually take turns in driving us to school but most of the time Harry is here anyway. He usually keeps clothes and a spare uniform in Niall’s room. I don't understand why Harry gives me butterflies and these weird feelings. I've never felt like this about anyone, I always get nervous around him, my heart rate picks up and my palms become sweaty. He is just so gorgeous I forget to breathe when he is around. 

I turn into the kitchen and Harry is standing by the island bench in the middle of the room. Zayn, Liam, and Niall are sitting on the bar stools while Andy and Harry stand. All of them are eating some type of cereal. Harry looks like a god in his uniform. His tight black trousers and white button up shirt and tie making him look so sexy. His shirt is untucked but he makes it look hot. His gorgeous chocolate brown curls are long and loose and his tattoos on his chest and arms can be seen under his shirt, he is so amazing. The thing that makes him so incredibly beautiful though is his green eyes. I could stare at them all day. The thing is he will never like me in that way. He has girls and guys falling all over him. I'm not good enough for him. I'm just Louis. Niall’s annoying little brother who he likes to tease sometimes. I'm fat and ugly and worthless, Harry would never see anything in me. I frown at the thought.

I realize I'm staring a little too long at him and Harry smirks at me. Oh how embarrassing. 

"Morning babe, how did you sleep?" Niall greets me as he walks past ruffling my hair as he walks up to put his bowl in the sink.

I can't tell him I lay awake half the night trying not to panic about school today.

"Fine thanks Ni" I say heading to the fridge and getting out a bottle of water.

I head over to the island and the rest of the boys tell me good morning. I end up standing in between Andy and Harry, Andy’s arm around my waist. 

"What would you like to eat bud?" Liam asks, getting up from his stool and putting his bowl in the sink. 

Shit what should I say? That I'll just grab something later or I'm not hungry or...... I realize I'm taking too long to answer and the boys are looking at me expectantly.

"Aghhh yeah ill just make myself some cereal I'll be fine" I say.

Liam seems happy with that as he Zayn and Andy get up to head to work. We all say our goodbye's and they leave. 

"I'm just going to go grab my backpack" Niall says "We’re riding with Harry today Lou" he adds as he leaves the kitchen leaving Harry and I alone. 

"So are you going to get some cereal?" Harry asks looking at me expectantly.

"Oh um nah I'm not really hungry, I'll get something later at school" I smile at Harry.

He looks at me worriedly but I ignore it. 

"You look really good today Lou" he says to me smiling his big dimpled smile I love.

I look down and blush. I don't know why he would think I look good.

"Thanks" I say quietly. 

It's never this awkward between us we always talk like there is no tomorrow, I don't know why we aren't. Maybe he doesn't want to be around me right now. Niall walks back into the kitchen with his backpack and we leave for school. We get into Harry's black Range Rover me in the back while Niall and Harry talk music and football in the front. I’ve got my head resting on the window eyes shut trying to even out my breaths as we get closer to school, I’m worried about what my day holds, how many new bruises I will have by the end of today, how many times I will be called a fag or spat on. I don't realize we have pulled into the car park until I hear Harry call my name, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Louis" I open my eyes "Are you ok? We’re here" Harry says. The look he is giving me is like he is concerned about me but I must be misreading him again.

"Oh sorry, yeah, yeah I'm fine" I reply, I take a deep breath and hop out of the car. 

"See you back here after school ok" Niall says, hugging me goodbye.

I smile and nod as Harry comes over, puts his arm around my waist and kisses my forehead. I literally melt. 

"Have a good day kiddo" he says.

I blush and look at my feet.

"Thanks Harry you too" I say as he and Niall walk off.

I watch as Harry and Niall are greeted by their group. Hugs and fist pumps all round. They all start talking and laughing together. I wish that was me. I wish I had friends and I was somewhat popular. 

I sigh and take a deep breath before I look to my left. I see the cool group waiting by the entrance to the school they are staring daggers at me. Mikey, Luke, Ashton, Joey and Kyle. They are the ones who make my life hell. I begin the walk to my locker avoiding their eyes. I've nearly got away without being harassed before first period but as I am taking my last book out of my locker it's slammed shut and I'm pushed up against it hard. I hear laughing behind me. 

"Look what we have here" Luke says.

"You know I really don't know why you think you have a chance with Harry, he is completely hot and not to mention popular, he would never go for someone so worthless" Joey spits at me.

I don't want to turn around as tears sting my eyes, why can't they just leave me alone for one day.

"What, you have nothing to say you worthless fag?" Luke spits.

A crowd has gathered like always and I just want to get to class. I close my locker and turn around.

"Just leave me alone" I say looking into Luke’s eyes.

He laughs in my face and Mikey comes up behind me and pulls my hair, gripping it so hard, causing my head to lean back. He whispers into my ear. 

"We will never ever leave you alone, we will make your life a living hell these next few years, why don't you just kill yourself and save us the trouble" Mikey says with so much hatred.

He lets my hair go and pushes me back into my locker, the back of my head hits the metal hard, I stumble but regain my balance quickly. Before they can do anything else I grab my books tightly to my chest and sprint off towards my first class.This is going to be a long day I think to myself. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I grab it out, my only friend Stan just txt me saying he isn't coming today that he is sick. Can this day get any worse? I type back a get well soon message and head to home room.

The rest of the day goes really slow, I'm not touched at all which is a relief, I’ve avoided the cool group all day. The name calling hasn’t stopped but I try to block it out. Last class biology sees me trying to block out the taunting words of the cool group when our teacher isn't paying attention. Thank god it’s the only class I have with them. The bell finally rings and everyone starts piling out of the class room. I’m gathering my books when the teacher Mr. Charles calls me to wait behind after class. I sigh but do as I'm asked. When everyone has left I grab my bag and walk to his desk at the front of the room. 

"Louis, I’ve noticed you’re falling behind in my class, is there any particular reason at all? I would hate to see you fail my class" he says placing his hand on my shoulder. 

I'm uncomfortable around this guy. He always puts his hands on my shoulder or back and seems to look at me lustfully. He is a young teacher about 27, he would be good looking with his blonde hair and brown eyes if he didn't always look so shady. I'm usually a straight A student having not too many friends I always have my head in a book. Biology is the only class though I have with Joey and his friends and I can't concentrate for the life of me always worried about being spat on or pushed when Mr. Charles isn't looking. It's the only class I have without Stan as well. I didn't think I was failing it though.

"Um no not really sir I'm sorry " I say sheepishly. 

He looks at me and smiles a sleazy smile. 

"Well I recommend a tutor. I'm free after school if you would like my help" he smirks.

Shit I'm so uncomfortable.

"Aghh thank you sir but my brother Zayn is good at biology he can tutor me" I lie and he sighs angrily.

"Ok you have a month to get your grades up, if they haven't improved I'll be making mandatory study sessions with me after school" he says getting really irritated.

I internally groan.

"Yes sir" I say and turn around and head out of the classroom.

As I step into the hallway and shut the classroom door, I collide with a chest. I look up to see Ashton smirking down at me he grabs my arm and I wince at the pain. He is at least a head taller than me and way musclier, as are all the boys in the cool group. His grip on me is tight and painful.

"Oww Ashton your hurting me let me go" I say trying to get out of his grip but he just tightens his hold and I know it will bruise.

"Not so fast fag" he says.

Luke comes up behind me and slides his hands around my waist.

"Let’s have some fun, shall we" Luke says in my ear.

I start to panic and try to get of their hold.

"Let me go" I yell.

Fortunately footsteps and teachers voices are heard in the corridors. I'm pushed to the floor and kicked in the side by Ashton and the group runs off. I lay on the floor for a few seconds my side aching, I regulate my breathing and slowly hop up off the ground, I bend down to pick up my bag and wince as a sharp pain runs down my side, Ashton’s favorite place to kick me is my ribs and I never get to fully heal before the next blow. I suck it up and head to the car park trying to forget my encounter my side throbbing with each step I take, I’m taking a little long to get back to the car I hope Niall and Harry aren’t upset with me. 

As I reach the car park I see Harry standing by his car leaning against the bonnet talking to a handsome brown haired senior. Niall is nowhere to be seen. The guy is all over Harry laughing at something he said, touching his leg, I'm a little jealous. He has an awesome body, really muscly and tall. I don't think I'll ever look like that. I'm just ugly and short and fat, I sigh disappointed in myself for not being good enough for Harry. I'm brought out of my thoughts once again by Harry’s perfect voice.

"Hey Lou. Where have you been? I was about to send out a search party" Harry smiles his gorgeous dimpled smile at me. 

I feel really guilty I've made Harry wait for me and now he is probably late for something. He probably wants to go to his boyfriend’s house and was just waiting to tell me. The guy he is with I recognize as Joey’s brother David. He sends me daggers when Harry talks to me. 

"Um I'm so so sorry Haz, Mr. Charles kept me after class, you didn't have to wait for me I know you have things to do I-I-I-I can walk home, I'll be fine" I say rushed. 

He smiles at me and gets up off the bonnet of the car.

"Don't be silly, Niall has gone to Barb’s for a study session so it's just you and me" he says with a wink.

He goes to open the passenger door for me as he tells David he will see him tomorrow, much to David’s annoyance. As David leaves he makes sure to glare at me and eye me up and down. Harry doesn't seem to notice at all but it makes me feel so insecure. I hop in the car, not used to sitting up front as Niall always shotguns and Harry closes my door, he walks around to his side of the car and hops in. 

"You don't have to drop me home Haz, I'm fine to walk. I'm sure you have better things to do, seriously “I say shyly.

Harry looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Of course I would drive you home. Can't have a gorgeous guy like yourself wandering the streets alone now can we" he smiles and I blush.

He is probably just teasing me. There is no way he would find me attractive. 

"So what did Mr. creepy Charles want?" he asks looking a little disgusted. As he begins to drive us home. I let out a loud sigh. 

"I'm apparently failing his biology class and he told me I need a tutor, he said I have a month to get my grades up before I have to have private tutoring with him. I really don't want to do that, he always touches me in some way like on my back or my arm and he looks at me like he wants to eat me, it's uncomfortable" I say quietly.

I look at Harry and he looks angry. 

"I don't like him at all, I never have. What period do you have him?" Harry asks concerned.

"Seventh" I reply.

"Ok, from now on I don't want you alone with him. I'll walk you to class and pick you up after I don't like it Lou" Harry says upset.

I can't believe Harry would do that for me, that he would actually care enough. I smile.

"Really? Thanks Harry" I say genuinely, he smiles at me as he turns to look at me.

"Of course Lou, I would do anything for you" he says.

"I'm also excellent at biology I can tutor you" he says proudly.

Oh my god spending my afternoons with Harry would be amazing but I'm sure he has better things to do then spend his afternoons with me. Niall’s little Brother. When he can be with any girl or guy he wants.

"You would do that for me?" I ask incredulously. 

"Absolutely! How bout we start tomorrow afternoon after school?" he says. 

I can't keep the smile off my face and Harry seems to beam at me.

"Sure, thank you so much Harry" I say.

The rest of the car ride is spent chatting and when Harry drops me off I get a kiss on the cheek and a promise to see him tomorrow. I walk inside the house to the maids cleaning. none of the boys are home yet so I go straight to my room and shut the door. My bedroom is spotless like always, my king size bed is in the middle of the room, made neatly with navy blue sheets and pillows. Along the right hand side of the room is a huge glass window with a window seat. I spend most of my time on the seat looking out the window or when I read. Behind my bed there is a wall and behind it is my walk in wardrobe it's as big as my bedroom, with way to many clothes that I will never wear inside. As you walk through the wardrobe my oversized bathroom is attached, again it is much too big for one person but I won’t complain. I quickly walk into my wardrobe and change into my blue sweatpants and a white loose t shirt I think is Andy’s cause its way too big for me. I walk back to my bed and sit on top of it, sinking into the comfy mattress. I get out my homework and make a start. Two hours later I'm finished, its 6 o'clock and I probably should go downstairs for dinner. I wonder if the boys will even notice me not being there and maybe I can skip dinner, maybe they are still at work. My thoughts are interrupted though by a knock at my door.

"Come In" I say.

Andy opens the door and walks in.

"Hey babe, just letting you know dinner is ready" he smiles at me. 

"Thanks, I'm actually not really hungry" I say and hope he just shrugs it off. No such luck.

"Are you ok Louis?, you have been so quiet lately and not eating much are you sick, is there something you want to talk about?" he asks as he comes and sits on my bed. 

Shit he has noticed I’m not eating. They really don't miss a thing when it comes to me. I should be thankful they are around to take care of me but I can’t help but feel like I’m a burden, that I’m just something they all got stuck with because of our stupid parents. 

"No I'm fine I promise Andy, I'm just stressed about school" I lie. He smiles. 

"Ok, well if you need help with anything well..... I can't help you" he laughs and it makes me smile. 

"Don’t worry Harry said he can help me after school" I say.

"ohhh Harry huh" he smirks. I shove his arm. 

"Shut up Andy" I say and he laughs and picks me off the bed and places me up over his shoulder. 

"Come on let's go get you some food" he says. 

He runs with me downstairs easily completely ignoring my protests and he places me in my seat at the table. This is actually my favorite time of day. No matter what is happening in our lives or how busy we all are, we always eat dinner together. Liam has made creamy chicken pasta and it smells delicious. I put a small amount on my plate and begin to eat. It tastes wonderful but I can't eat too much I make a mental note to eat half. Soon the table conversation becomes loud and boisterous with everyone talking about how their days were, Zayn talking about how they landed a new client and Niall about his chemistry exam.

"So Niall how was studying with Barb this arvo?" I smirk teasingly at him. 

The boys laugh and Niall blushes. 

"Ohhhhh little Ni is blushing" Liam says as we laugh. 

"ughhh guys stop it, I just hung out with her" Niall says back embarrassed. 

"Ooooohhh just hung out huh Ni?" Andy laughs. 

"Please stop, yes we just hung out.......and stuff" he smirks looking down at his plate. 

All the boys laugh and wolf whistle making Niall blush more. I can't help but laugh too. 

"What's this I hear about Harry tutoring you Lou?" Niall asks when the teasing has died down. 

"Oh um yeah in biology, I'm falling a bit behind" I say tentatively. The boys look a little confused. 

"Falling behind? But you love biology, you had all A's last term what's happened?" Liam asks, turning back into parent mode.

"Nothing I just….. I'm just not understanding this unit, its fine Liam ok nothing to worry about" I say trying to convince him, he sighs. 

"Ok, I'll be checking in with your teacher" he says pointedly, I roll my eyes at him.

"Yes Liam" I say sarcastically causing Zayn to snort and look at me.

He stops his movements and his smile disappears as his eyes go to my upper arm.

"What The bloody hell happened to your arm?" he says and he is up and out of his chair instantly next to me inspecting my arm.

"N-nothing n-n-nothing happened" I stutter.

Shit my sleeve must have ridden up, I didn't even notice it had bruised yet, I'm usually really good at hiding my bruises that the cool group give me.

"Louis, who did that to you?" Niall asks standing up and making his way to have a look himself.

"No one I-I-I just..." I try thinking of something to say. 

"Don’t even think you can lie kid, it is clearly the shape of a hand. I can see the finger marks" Zayn says pointedly.

"Louis, if someone has hurt you, you need to tell us" Liam says seriously.

"I'll fucking kick there ass" Andy says. 

"No one touches you Louis it's not ok, now who the fuck was it?" Niall says angrily.

I can feel the tears in my eyes and I don't know what to do. I can't tell them the truth I'll just get beat up worse. I love that they care but they don't need my shit, I can handle it myself I’ve been handling it myself for over a year, I can’t let them find out now.

"I'm fine" I say yanking my arm out of Zayn's grip. "It's nothing I told you that, why can't you just leave me alone" I yell and run out of the dining room and up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Before I reach the top I stop as I hear them talking about me. 

"Something’s going on we need to find out what, no one touches him” I hear Liam say.

"Niall can you and Harry just keep a closer eye on him at school?" Andy asks.

"Yeah, shit yeah, of course. It must be bad if he won't talk to us guys, especially me. Louis usually tells me everything" Niall says clearly upset.

I don't want to hear how I've disappointed them any more, I run towards my room and close the door behind me, I put my pajama pants and t-shirt on and settle down for bed, but I can’t sleep as usual. The day’s events rolling around my head and the stress of what tomorrow will bring keeping me awake. I pretend to be asleep when Niall and Zayn come to check on me a few hours later. When they leave I let the tears fall and after what feels like forever I'm finally drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis POV

When I come down for breakfast the next morning, it's quiet. As I enter the kitchen the boys stop eating and watch me. I grab a water bottle from the fridge and I turn to exit the kitchen, hoping to leave without a confrontation, but again luck is not on my side.

"Louis" Liam says

I sigh 

"Yeah?" I ask, not turning around, keeping my back to the boys.

"Listen we’re sorry about last night ok kid, we are just worried" Zayn says.

I close my eyes and try and hold back my tears. If it wouldn't make my situation worse I would tell them everything but I can't. I take a deep breath needing to get out of the room before I break.

“I promise there is nothing to worry about, Stan and I were just mucking around wrestling and his grip must have been too tight” I say. The lie easily leaving my mouth after practicing it over and over last night.

“Ok Louis, we believe you, we do it’s just. The thought of someone hurting you just got us worried and upset” Andy says.

"I know" I say quietly. 

“Please promise us you will tell us if you need our help or if someone is hurting you. It’s our job to protect you Lou and you need to trust us to do that.” Zayn tells me carefully.

These boys mean so much to me and it literally destroys me that I can’t confide in them. I may be being selfish but it’s safer for me to keep them in the dark about the abuse.

“I_I_I will I do, I will” I stumble out as I walk quickly out of the kitchen leaving silence in my wake. If I stay any longer I will break down.

I grab my bag by the stairs and I head out the front to wait for Harry to pick us up. Niall comes out 5 minutes later just as Harry pulls up. I jump in the back seat quickly to avoid another conversation with Niall.

"Morning guys" Harry says.

"Morning Haz" Niall says back getting into the front seat "I've got footy practice this arvo so I won't be riding home with you guys" he says and Harry smiles.

"No worries Ni, Louis and I have a study date anyway" Harry says looking at me in the rear-view mirror. I smile back at him.

“Cool, Hey did you catch the game last night” Niall asks, sending Harry and him on a football gossip session. I drown them out as I try to concentrate on the day ahead.

We pull up at school and I can see Stan waiting for me at the front entrance as we all get out of the car.

“See you Lou Have a great day” Niall says. 

“Don’t forget to meet me at your locker after lunch Lou and I’ll walk you to Biology ok” Harry says seriously. 

I’m thankful he remembered and I smile at him.

“Ok I will, thanks, Harry” I say looking down at my shoes to keep from blushing.

They both smile at me before they turn around and head to their group of friends on the grass. Again they are both greeted with high fives, hugs and fist pumps. Everyone in the school always watches them in awe. The group is like no other, they rule the school but aren’t jerks about it. They are all really nice guys and are great friends. I wish I had friends like that. I have Stan but we aren’t that close. I sigh and turn around not wanting to be caught staring again. I make my way over towards the entrance where Stan is waiting for me. Stan is tall with red hair, he has been my friend since we started high school. He only knows a little about the bullying though I haven’t told him about anything physical. Stan is one of those people who is liked by everyone. He is on the junior football team with Joey and Luke, so he hangs with them a lot of the time, they give him flack about hanging with me but he just shrugs it off and tells them where to go. We sometimes eat lunch together in the courtyard but he also has football commitments so he sits with the team four days a week. Stan is also gay and has guys falling at his feet and he isn't modest about it either. He is very outspoken and loud it's a wonder we click really, we are total opposites.

"Hey Stan are you feeling better?" I ask as I walk closer to him.

"Hi Lou, I'm much better, sorry I wasn't here yesterday" he says.

"It’s fine don't worry, I’m just glad you are ok" I say as we walk into the halls.

We pass Joey and his group and I can see them smirking at me. They greet Stan like he is their best friend and he returns the greeting eagerly. Then Mikey turns towards me and greets me acting like we’re best friends, I can see right through him though, it’s all for show he is so fake.

“Hey Louis Mate, good to see ya” he smirks.

I smile uneasily and keep walking, knowing they are all laughing at me behind my back. Joey and his group won't do anything physical when Stan is around. They wouldn’t risk Stan finding out about what they do to me. 

The day goes fast and before I know it it's7th period and Harry is waiting by my locker for me, to walk me to class. 

"Hey babe ready to go?" he says when he sees me approaching. I blush at the nickname. 

"Yeah, yep" I say shyly.

As we walk down the hallway everyone stares at Harry. Seniors aren’t usually seen on the junior’s level so Harry is a novelty. Every girl and guy’s jaws drop open when they see him. I don't blame them he is a walking god. Harry doesn’t seem to notice though and just keeps talking to me. We make it to biology and Harry promises to meet me to walk me to his car after class. We say our goodbyes at the door of the classroom and I can see Mr Charles eying us irritably. 

I walk awkwardly too my desk noticing Joey and his group laughing at me as I sit down in my seat in front of them. I try to prepare myself for the torment I will receive from the group for the next 60 mins. I take my books and pens out of my bag and place them on my desk. As soon as Mr Charles has his back to the class to write on the board, I have paper bombs thrown at my head. 

“Oi Fag, I see Harry had to walk you to class huh, I knew you were a baby but that’s just pathetic” Mikey whispers and they all laugh. I try to ignore them as best as I can.

“Harry doesn’t care about you at all you know, I heard him telling David yesterday how ugly and fat he thinks you are” Joey sniggers.

My chest constricts at his words and I just want to run out of the classroom but I know that will cause more problems. I try to focus on my work and copy down the notes on the board. As Mr Charles walks around the classroom to make sure we are all working, he stops at my desk and places his hand on my shoulder. I freeze at the contact. It makes me shiver in a very bad way. 

“Remember if you need me Louis, I’m happy to help” he purrs in my ear.

I can hear Joey’s group whispering behind my back and I hate it. I feel so uncomfortable I want to throw up. I just smile and slightly nod at Mr Charles as he keeps walking around the room. I sigh and get back my notes.

After class and another uncomfortable chat and warning from Mr. Charles about bringing my grades up, I’m the last to walk out of the classroom. It’s no surprise when I see Joey and his group waiting for me smiling wickedly at me. I look at them and swallow the lump in my throat. Before they can make a move though, Harry comes up behind me and places his arm around my waist. 

"Ready to go Lou?" he asks.

Harry then looks from me to the group furrowing his eyebrows.

"Is everything alright here?" he asks glaring at Joey and his group. He then looks to me waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, let’s go Haz" I say quietly.

His hold tightens around my waist and he pulls me away from the group and out of the school building. We get to the car and he opens the passenger door for me and I climb in. When he gets in on his side he turns to me.

"Listen Louis, I'm only trying to help by asking this ok because I care about you and your safety........Is something going on with Joey and his group? Did one of them give you the bruise on your arm?" he asks genuinely concerned.

"How did you know about the bruise?" I ask panicking, then I realize that of course Niall told him “That was a stupid question wasn't it?" I finish looking down into my lap. Harry must think I’m an idiot.

"You can trust me ok, I can help you" Harry says so warmly to me. 

I can feel the tears stinging my eyes again, Aghhh your so pathetic crying at the drop of a hat, you really are a girl.

"I don't want to talk about it Harry please I -I promise I'm ok, Stan and I were just wrestling and it was a bit too rough it was nothing" I say upset. 

Harry sighs clearly disappointed.

"Well I'm here for you Louis always, anytime day or night. You need me I'm there ok" he smiles at me looking me straight in my eyes. 

I forget to breathe, his eyes are so beautiful. He reaches out and brushes a strand of my hair off my forehead. I flinch slightly and he creases his eyebrows but doesn't mention it. 

"Ok let's go we have lots of studying to do” he says and smiles as we pull out of the parking lot. 

I have butterflies in my stomach. I wish there was some way that Harry would feel the same way towards me that I do him. I know I'm not worth it though.

Our first study session goes well, Harry is a great tutor. 

"Are you sure you’re failing Louis?" Harry asks "You have picked this up really quickly" 

I think the same thing I can't be failing that badly.

“I didn't think I was failing in the first place, but Mr. Charles thinks differently" I say disbelieving.

I see Harry furrow his brows again. He does that a lot when it comes to me. 

"That’s strange if you ask me" but he doesn't say anything more. 

We finish up and Harry stays for dinner. He sits next to me at the table and I catch him looking at me a few times sending butterflies straight to my stomach. I can also see Niall giving him weird looks that Harry just smiles back at. The other boys don't seem to notice.

"So how was your first study session?" Liam asks looking towards Harry and I.

"Fine" I say back quietly.

It was more than fine, Harry is so unbelievably hot and sitting next to him for an hour was amazing, he smells so nice like cinnamon and vanilla. 

"Louis is picking everything up really quickly I'm not even convinced he is failing" Harry says smiling.

"Ohhhh so it's a ploy for attention hey Lou" Niall jokes and all the boys laugh, I look down at my food embarrassed.

I hope Harry doesn't think I'm deliberately failing so I can get him to tutor me, I didn't even know he was good at biology and he was the one who offered to tutor me. I'm slightly panicking. Aghhh he is probably going to end the study sessions now thinking I'm a liar. I frown at my plate. I haven't eaten anything I've just been playing with my food. 

"Louis stop playing with your food and eat it" Liam's dad voice scolds me. 

"I'm not hungry Liam, can I be excused I'm just going to go to bed" I say avoiding his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Andy asks concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, I wish everyone would just stop worrying about me I can take care of myself" I say lashing out.

I stand up to go and take my plate to the kitchen, an awkward silence settles over the table.

"I'm sorry Andy I'm just tired" I say walking out.

I put my plate in the sink and hold on to the bench as I take a deep breath. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on Andy, I know he only means well. I turn around towards the door to leave when I spot Harry leaning casually beside the doorframe arms crossed and a warm smile on his face.

"Want to talk about anything?" he asks kindly. 

"I'm not failing on purpose Harry" I say looking down at my shoes as I play awkwardly with my fingers.

Harry walks over and reaches out touching my chin and lifting it slightly so I'm looking in his eyes. His touch sends shivers down my spine and I feel tingles all over. His green eyes meet mine and my breath gets caught in my throat. His eyes have nothing but kindness and warmth within them.

"I know that and so do the boys Louis, Niall was just teasing you and Andy is just worried about you" 

"I know. I just, I just wish they wouldn't worry I-I-I-I don't need them to worry I can take care of myself" I say getting angry. My breathing becoming heavier, I can’t appear weak I can handle everything. 

"I don't think you have a choice Lou, they love you to death, your their little brother and if they see you are upset or that someone is upsetting you, of course they are going to worry" Harry says gently.

"You don't understand Harry. I'm sick and tired of being a burden on them, they got stuck with me cause of our stupid parents, and they have no choice but to look after me. They don't need to worry about me as well" I say.

"Lou, that’s completely untrue, even if your parents were around you know they would be exactly the same. They love you and they will always worry about you. You are anything but a burden on them. Trust me, they wouldn't be here if they didn't want to be, there are plenty of people who could be hired to look after you. You know they would never want that for you" he says determined to get me to believe him.

I understand what Harry is saying and I know they love me I just hope they don't end up resenting me because they aren't out partying and doing things they should be doing at their age. I know Liam misses Sophia and if it wasn't for me he would be living with her three hours away. Same with Zayn, I know Perry wishes they could move out together. I sigh and look down at the ground.

"It’s also their job as big brothers to tease you, so I can't help you there “Harry says winking at me.

I can't help but let out a tiny laugh.

"That's such a lovely sound" Harry says sincerely looking straight into my eyes. 

I blush and smile back at him. We stare at each other before Harry looks away and claps his hands together.

"Now…. tomorrow afternoon after school for another study session ok. We will show Mr Charles that you’re the top of the class in biology” Harry says smiling his dimpled smile at me. 

"Thanks Harry" I say truthfully smiling like an idiot at him.

He leans down and places a small kiss on my cheek. The feeling is amazing and I get Goosebumps all over.

"You’re worth everything Louis, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise" he whispers in my ear.

Before I know what I'm doing I'm hugging Harry with all my might, his words mean so much to me. He hugs me back just and tightly. We stay like that for what feels like forever. I don't want him to let me go, he smells amazing. We are interrupted by Niall clearing his throat in the doorway. 

"Sorry to interrupt, do you want to play some FIFA Haz?" he asks smirking at us.

"Sure Ni" Harry says as he releases me and turns to Niall in the doorway. Harry smiles then turns back to face me "I'll see you tomorrow ok" he tells me.

I nod my head and watch him walk out of the kitchen with Niall, I feel cold without Harry's arms around me. I sigh and head slowly up to my room. I walk in, strip down and get into my pajamas, I slide into bed. I try to sleep but once again the words of the cool group and their torment goes through my head over and over. I need to pick up my game and get better at hiding things from the boys. I don’t need them worrying about me, I couldn’t handle it if they got sick of me and my shit and left me too. My own parents don’t even love me enough to stick around, why would the boys want too. Especially if I told them about the bullying, they would think I’m an embarrassment and that I’m such a baby for not standing up for myself, even when it’s five against one. The last and only time I ever tried standing up for myself against Joey and his group turned out pretty bad. I ended up pissing blood for a week and had two broken ribs. I told the boys the injury was from an awkward tackle in a class football game. They have seen how bad I am at football and were quick to fall for the lie.

I can’t help but let my mind drift to Harry and his gorgeousness, I like him so much but he will never feel the same and he most definitely will never find me attractive. He admitted to David that I’m too fat and he thinks I need to loose weight. I’m going to have to make sure I limit my calorie intake. I try to come up with a plan in my head and when I finally fall asleep at 2am I dream of green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis POV

The next day at school I spend the lunch hour sitting in the boy’s bathroom near the library like usual. It’s Friday, which means Stan has lunch with the footballers. The Bathroom is the only place I can go and not be disturbed or bothered by Joey’s group. No one ever comes in here. The boys tend to avoid the bathroom because it's so far away from the cafeteria and sporting fields. I make sure I don't eat anything. I just sit and read until I hear the warning bell which gives me 5 minutes to get to my next class, biology. I really don't want to go, I'm thinking of skipping and staying in the bathroom. Harry will be waiting for me though and if I get caught skipping Liam will get a call and the last thing I want to do is make him disappointed in me and give him a reason to hate me and leave. I reluctantly pull myself up off the bathroom floor and start the walk to my locker, I’m running late and I just hope Harry hasn’t been waiting for me for too long. As I'm heading down the hallway, my wrist is grabbed from behind and I'm swung around and into Kyle’s chest.

"No bodyguard today I see" he smirks at me.

"Let me go" I say trying to get out of his hold.

There is hardly anyone in the hallways, most people in class already. I look behind Kyle to see the rest of the group are coming towards us. I panic. I bring my leg back and kick Kyle so hard in the shin that he groans and swears, but he lets me go and I bolt down the hallway. I realize I have probably made things worse by hurting Kyle and running and when they catch me I’ll be in for the beating of my life. I try not to think about it and instead concentrate on running as fast as I can.I can hear the five of them right behind me as they chase after me. I turn the hall corner just as Luke grabs my backpack. I stumble a bit but manage to shrug my bag off and keep running. I turn around to look behind me and I see the group come to an abrupt stop in the hallway. I turn back around to see Niall, Harry, Barbara and David walking up the hall towards us. I try to stop running but I can’t, I'm going too fast. I try to run past them but Harry sticks his arm out to the side and grabs me by the waist bringing me to a stop. 

"Whoa there kiddo, where are you off to in such a hurry?" he laughs out.

I stumble but he steadies me as I try to catch my breath. I look behind me and see Joey’s group trying to act like nothing happened. Harry and Niall are glaring at them and they share a look before Niall turns his attention back to me.

"Where is you backpack?" Niall asks, knowing that the group have it. 

Shit, now they are going to put two and two together and realise they bully me. I can’t let them find out. I look behind me at the cool group. 

"It’s ok I'll go get it" Niall says rubbing my arm.

Harry tightens his hold around my waist. 

"Did they hurt you?" he whispers as he reaches out and places my fringe off my forehead.

He looks me in the eyes and I shake my head breaking our eye contact.

"My brother would never hurt anyone Harry. Louis must have done something to them" David says menacingly towards me.

"I highly doubt that David" Harry says rolling his eyes at him. David scoffs.

"What happened?" Harry asks looking back at me.

I look behind me and see Niall grabbing my bag and talking heatedly to the group. Aghh It's going to be 10 times worse now. I turn back to Harry. 

"N-non nothing I was just late for class and I um dropped my backpack and they just giving it back to me " I lie avoiding Harry's eyes.

"See, Joey and his group did nothing Harry, Louis is just bloody clumsy" David scolds.

"Ok David, I think you should get to class, I'm going to walk Lou to biology" Harry says. 

"Why does he need you to walk him to biology every day Harry, he's not a baby. I'm sure he can walk his own bloody self" David says angrily.

"David is right Harry I'm fine" I say as I shrug Harry's hands off me and start walking down the hall.

Harry reaches out and grabs my hand from behind to pull me back, but I flinch out of his grip so quickly and my heart starts beating really fast. Harry looks at me confused. Shit I have to be more careful with my reactions around other people. I'm just so used to being grabbed and hurt by someone. 

"It's ok I wasn't going to hurt you" Harry says gently, looking nervously at me.

"I-I-I-I know" I stutter out.

"Come on let's start walking to biology" Harry says dragging me away from the scene, leaving David to scoff and walk down the hall alone.

When we get halfway to class, Harry stops and turns towards me.

"You know what? Let’s just skip out hey" he says smiling. 

"Really?" I ask hoping he is being serious. I don’t want to face another lesson with Mr Charles.

"Really! You look really pale, I’ll just drive you home" he smirks.

Harry pulls out his phone to text Niall and let him know we are leaving and we head to his car.

We settle into a comfortable silence as we drive back to my house. Harry doesn't say anything but he just glances at me every now and then, it's like he wants to ask something but he doesn't.

"What?" I finally ask breaking the silence.

"Nothing sorry, I just.... I know your hiding something and I want to know what it is and I know it has something to do with Joey and his group" Harry says.

Fuck, I knew he would figure it out. I can't let him know. Harry is friends with David, Joey’s brother and if he finds out Harry knows about the bulling, it will just make it all worse. Harry won't just sit back either, he will say something and as soon as he leaves next year I'll be bullied 10 times worse and no one will be able to stop it. 

"I don't want to talk about it Harry" I say looking away tears stinging my eyes.

"Lou, babe, please, let me help you" he says practically begging me. 

I hadn't realized we had pulled up and are sitting in my driveway. I look over at Harry and into his green eyes that are pleading with me.

My breathing picks up, I know if I don't tell Harry he will be so disappointed and maybe even angry. He will probably wash his hands of me. Maybe that's what I need, him to start keeping his distance then I won't have to explain myself to anyone. I just need to get myself through the next few years of school as easily as possible. I can't rely on anyone.

"You can't help me Harry, no one can" I whisper hoping he didn’t hear me.

I grab the door handle and rush out of the car I hear Harry exit the car and follow behind me.

"Louis, stop please" he says calling after me.

I turn around to face him.

"Look I won't ask you anymore ok, I'll leave it alone but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be watching. I'll figure it out myself if your too frightened to tell me" he says pointedly at me. 

I can't help the tears that spring to my eyes. I hate crying In front of people I hate appearing weak. 

"There's nothing to figure out Haz" I say quietly.

"Well those tears say otherwise" Harry says. 

He walks over and engulfs me in such a warm hug, my body moulds perfectly with his and I melt into him. I can't help but feel guilty for not being good enough for Harry and not opening up to him. I can’t help but let out a sniffle.

"Shhhh it's ok" Harry says 

I can't believe I'm nearly crying my eyes out in front of Harry like a dam baby. I'm so worthless and pathetic, I stop my tears immediately and I pull back.

"I'm sorry Harry" I apologize.

"Hey don't apologixe, I'm here whenever you need me ok, I mean it" he says.

"Why Harry? Why are you being so nice to me? Why do you even care?" I ask incredulously my emotions getting the better of me.

Harry looks a little offended and taken aback by my questions. 

"Louis, why on earth wouldn't I care, your my best friends little brother, I've know you since you were born. You mean as much to me as you do to the boys, I'll never stop caring about you" he says truthfully.

I stop breathing at his confession. Harry has pretty much just confirmed that I'm friend zoned, he sees me as a little brother and that's all I'll ever be. I sigh. I shouldn't be upset I knew he would never feel the same but having it confirmed hurts. I need to get over the stabbing pain in my chest that I'm feeling now. I pull myself together and smile at Harry. 

“Come on how about we go and watch a movie together" Harry says.

I nod back at him as he grabs me around the waist and leads me inside the house. I guess I will take what I can get with Harry. At least I get to be close to him for a few hours while we watch a movie together. We end up in the theatre watching ‘love actually’ Harry knows the words off by heart and I can’t help but smile at him. He seems to glance at me every now and then during the movie but when I try to catch him out, he turns away quickly. 

When the movie is finished we sit together on the couch my legs curled underneath me our shoulders touching, we talk for a while Harry makes terrible jokes and as I'm laughing I get caught staring into his eyes. We both don't seem to be able to look away. 

"Umm what's the time?" Harry quickly asks breaking our trance.

"Ahhh just passed 6" I say looking at my phone.

Harry stands up and I'm brought back to reality that Harry actually has a life and doesn’t want to waste his Friday night with me.

"I was going to go to watch Niall play Football tonight at school" Harry says.

"Oh ok" I reply, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asks.

What?? Did Harry just ask me to go with him? He is probably just asking me out of pity.

"No it's ok Harry, I don't usually go to the games" I say.

I only don't go because Joey and his group will be there and I have no one to sit with. It would be just an excuse for the cool group to torture me.

"I know I never see you there. Come on I'm sure Niall would love it if you came" he says.

"I-ii umm you don't have to babysit me Harry, I'm sure you have heaps of friends you'd rather go with" I say avoiding his eyes.

"Don't be silly Louis I'm asking you to go with me cause I like spending time with you, now come on go get changed" he says smirking at me.

Wow Harry actually wants to spend time with me. It would be great to actually go, and watch Niall play for once. I agree reluctantly. 

"Ok" I say and Harry beams back at me.

I get up and head to my room I find a pair of black skinny jeans and I put my black and white vans on. I choose a white loose long sleeve top so harry isn't disgusted by my fat I leave my hair out in a fringe across my forehead. I head back downstairs to find Harry. He is at the bottom of the stairs and has changed into his jeans and black hoodie. He is holding his school senior Jersey in his hands. He turns around to me as I walk down the staircase.

"There is a condition of attendance for tonight's game" he says smirking at me.

"Oh and what might that be" I Laugh

"I love hearing you Laugh" Harry says smiling. I look down and blush.

"You have to wear my jersey" he says proudly. 

I gasp. I can't believe Harry Styles wants me to wear his jersey, all the seniors that attend he school games wear their jerseys, The girlfriends or boyfriends that attend with the seniors always wear their jerseys as a sign that they are taken. Like the guys need to mark their territory. Harry and I aren't together though and I don’t know why he wants me to wear it, he will just get flack for it come Monday. 

"Ummm," I say back not sure what to say

Before I know it Harry is slipping the jersey over my head, it's black, white and green, the school colors and Harry’s last name STYLES is written across the back. It comes to mid-thigh and past my hands but it smells like Harry and I love it.

"You look absolutely adorable" he says laughing at how swamped I am by his clothes. 

I laugh and relax a little and we head to his car. The drive is short and we talk about everything, it feels so good to laugh and smile and to forget about my issues for a while. 

We arrive at the school football fields and we exit the car, on our way towards the bleachers Harry grabs my hand intertwining our fingers, a spark shoots through my body. When we get to the stands people are staring at us and our hands, I go to pull away from Harry but he grips my hand tightly. 

"Come on this way" Harry says leading me up the bleachers. I hear people calling Harry's name out waving and greeting him as we try to find a seat. 

"Harry mate come sit with us" I hear Harry and Niall’s friends say as we approach their group on the stands.

"Hey guys, thanks but I'm just taking Niall’s little brother to his first game so we will sit further up" he says. 

"Cool man, no worries" the guy Jeremy I think his name is says. 

"Louis, this is the guys, guys you all know Louis," Harry says introducing me.

I nod shyly. Niall has brought them home heaps of times but I'm not that familiar with them, they all seem nice though. 

"Hey Louis” they all say like they have known me for years.

"He's totally hot Harry" I hear one guy say and I nearly fall over from embarrassment, Harry steadying me. 

"Watch your mouth Ed, he's too good for you, plus he is only 17, Niall would kill you" Harry says half-jokingly.

I hear the other guys laugh at Harry's remark, jeering at Ed.

"I'll catch you round guys" Harry says as they all say goodbye. Harry leads me up the bleachers and we find a seat together.

"I don't mind if you want to sit with your friends Haz" I say.

"Nope I want to sit with you" he says smiling.

I smile and shiver a little, it's a bit cold.

"Are you cold?" Harry's asks. 

"A little" I say.

Harry places his arm around me and pulls me to his side and I can't help but snuggle into his warmth. We look out onto the field and I can see Niall and the team warming up. I can also see Joey and Kyle on the sidelines. The junior football teams are always water boys for the senior team at their home games. They spot me and Harry together. Joey looks at me utterly disgusted, I know he has always had a thing for Harry. I look away before I start thinking negative thoughts.

"Harry I don't really know how this game works" I smile innocently at him. 

He smiles his big dimpled smile at me. 

"I would love to teach you" he says. 

The game starts and Harry true to his words explains what's going on, and 20 minutes in and I'm telling him what's happening, we are laughing and smiling at each other. At half time we are up by 2 goals.

"I'm just going to go get us some snacks is that ok what would you like?" Harry asks me. 

"Um just a bottle of water would be great" I say shyly.

"Are you sure I'm getting something to eat" he says.

"No honestly I'm fine" I say.

Can’t he see how fat I am like everyone else? He looks at me concern clear in his eyes.

"You can share with me" he states as he gets up to get us something to eat.

About 5 minutes later I feel something hit the back of my head. I turn around to see Luke Ashton and Mikey laughing at me. I turn back around as they continue to throw things at me. I suddenly hear a voice in my ear and it sends shivers up my spine, bad shivers. 

"On a date are we?" Ashton says. 

"Don’t think for a second he actually likes you, you’re pathetic and when he realizes that, you will be kicked to the curb right where you belong" Mikey says.

I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Why would he like a fat ugly nobody like you" another voice Kyle says. 

I can't help the tear that escapes and before I can wipe it away they are gone and Harry is back. He sits down and hands me my water. 

"Are they bothering you?" he asks troubled. I don't answer. I just wipe my tear away discretely.

"Thanks for the drink" I say. 

"Now, I have so much food I can't possibly eat it all, you will have to help me" he says excitedly. 

Harry has nachos and hotdogs, popcorn and chips. I laugh at him and take a piece of popcorn and smile cheekily at him. He snorts in response.

"You can do better than that" he smirks. 

I laugh and we end up sharing a hot dog and I eat a few mouthfuls of popcorn before I can’t stomach anymore food. I try to forget about the heavy feeling in my stomach and the fat that is sticking to my thighs already.

Niall’s team end up winning the game and the atmosphere is awesome. I wish I could come to the games more often. Niall is an awesome footy player and hopefully will get a scholarship to university. After the stands have cleared out we head back to Harry's car and he drives me home. He kisses me on the cheek and tells me he will see me tomorrow. It's the weekend and everyone always wants to hang out at our place. As I'm getting into bed my phone lights up with a text from Harry.

Harry: I had a great time tonight. It's nice to see you smile xo

The text sends butterflies straight to my stomach and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face, I text Harry back

Louis: Thanks for making me smile, I had a great time too xo

I smile as I drift off to sleep It's such a nice change from crying myself to sleep like I usually do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your Kudos and comments. I love hearing your thoughts. thanks for reading xxx

Harry’s POV

I watch as Louis gets out of my car and heads inside, he still has my jersey on and I can’t get over how adorable he is. I know Louis has liked me for a while, Niall and the boys have told me. I feel a pull towards Louis and I’m not sure why. I feel very protective of him but it’s more than a brotherly protection. Lately I have been thinking about him constantly and when I see his sad eyes I just want to hug him and hold him in my arms and never let him go. When my mum got a job in America and my older sister and I had to pack up our lives and move for two years, Louis was only 14 and although he was adorable and little back then. When I saw him for the first time after I got back I nearly chocked, he is just stunning. He is one of the most gorgeous looking guy’s I’ve ever seen. His tanned skin makes his beautiful blue eyes pop and his small frame fits perfectly snuggled in my side. 

I have noticed though lately he is getting smaller and Niall has mentioned he is a little worried about it. Liam and Andy think he isn’t eating enough and I just really hope it isn’t on purpose. I know something is going on at school with Louis but he won’t open up to me, I really need him to trust me and tell me what’s happening. The thought of someone hurting him or bullying him makes me sick. He doesn’t deserve any of that. Niall and I know he doesn’t have many friends but we just assumed it was because he preferred to have his head in a book and wasn’t too concerned. I think it may go deeper than that though and I’m not even convinced Stan is a good guy. I would never tell Louis that though. This thing with Mr Charles seems to be bothering Louis as well, he seems stressed out about the class, I’ve noticed how anxious he gets when I’m walking him to Biology. He seems to play with his hands a lot and his breathing gets heavy, I’m not sure he even entirely realizes he is doing it. I try to take his mind off things and just keep talking to him. I just hate seeing him like that. I’m glad I can help him and tutor him every afternoon. Not that he needs it or anything, I swear he would be one of the top in the class. I will do everything I can to help him bring his grade up though and spending most afternoons with him after school is pretty awesome too. When he relaxes Louis is actually very funny and I love seeing him like that, especially when he smiles. He has the most gorgeous smile that just lights up the room. Niall and I have promised the boys we will keep an eye on him at school and although we are two years ahead I know a lot of people in the school and with their help I’m determined to find out what is going on with Louis and fix it. This adorable guy is doing something to me and I can’t help but want to be around him and maybe even see where things go.

 

Louis POV

Over the next few weeks, I've completely managed to cut out eating breakfast and lunch and am only eating half my dinner at home. I haven't gotten to the point of throwing up my food yet but the taunting and name calling hasn't stopped so I think I will soon need to do more in order to lose more weight. I've dropped about 6kg and I've started calorie counting. I don't know what else I need to do besides throw up to make the name calling stop. 

Harry and I have become quite close. He is still tutoring me in biology which often just turns into us talking and laughing together. I'm starting to really fall for Harry but I know we will never be more than friends. 

On Monday during lunch I'm busy cramming in the boy’s bathroom for my biology exam next period. If I pass this I won't have to endure private study sessions with Mr Charles. I've got my books spread out on the floor when I hear someone enter. I look up and come face to face with Ashton and Kyle. 

"Well, well, look at what we have here" Kyle smirks. 

I quickly cram my books back in my bag and stand up. They have me trapped against the toilet wall both of them blocking my exit. I start to panic.

"Sooo this is where you go at lunch times no wonder we can never find you.... Your hiding" Ashton smirks at me.

I don’t respond my heart is pounding in my ears. I need to get out of here, maybe they will just let me through. I go to push past them to get to the door but Ashton grabs my upper arm. 

“Not so fast beautiful" he says seductively he sounds really creepy.

"Now that we've found you all alone, we're going to have some fun" Kyle says mockingly.

My backpack is thrown to the floor and Ashton shoves me into the toilet wall against the urinals. My back hits the urinal so hard I can feel the bruises already. I try to shove past them again but Ashton throws me to the floor and kicks me hard in the side I actually scream out it hurts so badly. Kyle grabs my hair and pulls my head up so I'm face to face with him. 

"Shut the fuck up" he spits in my face.

I whimper and Ashton throws a few punches and kicks to my stomach and ribs. The hits are hard and I can feel the bruises already. Suddenly we hear voices outside the toilet, they sound really close.

"Shit someone's coming, let's go" Ashton says panicked.

"Tell anyone about this and we'll kill you, understand" Kyle says to me looking me straight in the eyes. He kicks me again in the side before he leaves.

They run out of the bathroom and I stand up just as two guys walk in, nearly getting knocked over by Kyle and Ashton.

"Hey man watch where you’re going" one of them says 

"Sorry man" Ashton replies and runs off.

I recognize the two guys as two of Harry and Louis friends. Ed and I'm not sure who the other one is. Ed is tall and muscly with brown hair and blue eyes, while the other guy is medium height blond hair to his ears and brown eyes. Both are quite good looking. They stop surprised and look at me warily when they see me. 

"Ss sorry I I was just leaving" I croak out.

I bend down to grab my bag and wince and grab the wall as a shooting pain goes through my body and I try and catch my breath.

"Hey are you ok bud?" the blonde asks. 

"Ummm yeah I'm ok" I say back shyly trying to stand up properly. 

"Hey your Niall’s little brother aren't you?" Ed says. 

"Oh yeah the one at the game with Harry" the blonde States.

"Yeah... I'm Louis" I say trying to breathe.

"Are you sure you’re ok? Those……those guys didn't hurt you did they?" Blondie asks and if I’m not mistaken he sounds pissed.

I look at them worriedly. The last thing I need is them to tell Harry and Niall about this. 

"No!" I nearly yell.

"Ummm I mean no....... I-I-I fell over and hit my side is all, I’m fine" I say trying to smile.

They look at each other like they don't believe me. I hear the warning bell and start to slowly make my way out of the bathroom. 

"Ok we'll see you round Lou" Ed says. 

"Yeah I guess" I smile at Ed and Blondie.

I walk out of the bathroom. They must think I'm so weird, I’m such an idiot, can I be anymore awkward. No wonder no one likes me. I've probably just embarrassed Niall and he will get flak from his friends for having me as a brother. I sigh and make my way straight to biology instead of meeting Harry, otherwise we will both be late. I really hope I past this test.

As I enter the classroom, Joey and his friends are all laughing at me, obviously knowing what I’ve just endured in the bathroom. I try to suck up the pain and not show weakness as I sit down and the exams are passed around. I try to get through the exam as best I can, having things thrown at my head and names whispered to me throughout the whole thing makes it hard though, not to mention my side is killing me and so is my back. I feel like passing out but I can’t risk that. I can't concentrate and Mr Charles keeps sending me creepy looks.

By the end of the lesson I think I've done enough to pass. As I'm leaving the classroom Mr Charles stops me placing his hand on my back. I wince but he doesn't seem to notice. He leans down to whisper into my ear.

"I hope you pass Louis, for your sake" he says and I shudder.

I make a beeline for the door, my side throbbing. I just want to go home, get some ice on my bruises and go to bed. I exit the classroom and find Harry leaning against the hallway wall waiting for me. He looks really angry. I hope I haven't done anything to make him upset. Knowing my luck though, I always ruin things. He sees me and is off the wall so fast coming towards me, he grabs my shoulders and looks me over. 

"Did they touch you what the bloody hell did they do to you?" he says angrily and I flinch at his tone. 

"I don't know what you’re talking about Harry" I say.

Shit Ed must have told Harry, I really hope Niall doesn't know. I don't want to deal with this right now. I turn to walk away wincing as I do, the pain in my left side is getting worse I just want to lie down. 

"I'm not going to fall for that again Louis. Ed said he and Cameron saw two guys, they don’t know who. Running out of the toilet and they found you inside in pain and hunched over" he says.

"Yeah I fell over I told them that" I say back picking up my speed and trying to get away from Harry. 

"That's bullshit Louis" Harry yells.

We're in the car park now, people everywhere and a few stop when Harry raises his voice to watch our encounter. I keep walking away from him as tears prick my eyes at the way Harry is speaking to me. I understand he is angry but why is it my fault. Suddenly Harry reaches out and grabs my upper arm where Ashton grabbed earlier trying to make me stop. I can't help but cry out at the pain. I stop though and drop my backpack on the ground. I turn around to look at him slightly afraid. Harry is stunned at my reaction.

"I'm sorry Lou, I didn't mean to hurt you" He says changing his tone to gentle. 

I'm actually a little scared of Harry right now, he was so angry at me two seconds ago. He steps forward and I step backwards instinctively. He raises is hands in the air as surrender.

"Baby, I'm not going to hurt you" he says sincerely looking into my eyes. 

Baby? I'm not his baby. He doesn't even like me and after this encounter he probably won't ever want to speak to me again. My breathing is getting heavy and my pain is worse. I don't want to be here anymore. I need to get away from everything, the questions, and the pitiful stares. On instinct I turn and I bolt out of the car park, I push through the pain and sprint as fast as I can in the direction of home. 

It starts pissing down freezing cold rain on my way home. I'm soaked and absolutely freezing. My teeth are chattering and I'm shaking like a leaf when I enter the front door of our house an hour later. I hear yelling coming from the lounge room. I slam the front door and walk towards the stairs that lead to my bedroom. Unfortunately I have to pass the lounge room to get to the stairs. I enter the room to five boys screaming at each other. I stop in my tracks dripping water on the floor, looking at the scene I've obviously caused. They all stop yelling and look at me, I see them sigh in relief that I'm home. 

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Liam yells at me stepping closer to me, again I step back.

“Liam" Zayn warns. 

"We have been worried sick babe, Harry said you just ran off" Niall says carefully.

“I’m fine, I just wanted to walk ok" I say getting angry.

“NO ITS NOT OK YOUNG MAN" Liam screams at me. 

Tears fall down my face, Liam has never yelled at me. I'm such a disappointment, my own brothers hate me. Everyone is right I'm a worthless piece of trash.

"Liam cut it out" Zayn says.

"Louis what's going on with you? You’re so quiet lately, you don't talk to us anymore, you’re coming home upset, You’re not eating. Don't think we haven't noticed. Please just talk to us Kid" Zayn says pleading with me.

Five sets of eyes are on me and I can feel my interior walls breaking but I can't break. Kyle's words swim through my mind   
'tell anyone and we will kill you’   
After the pain they inflicted on me today I have no doubt they would. 

"No Zayn I'm fine" I say and I run for the stairs. 

"You either talk to us or your grounded Louis" Liam yells. I stop halfway up the stairs and turn around.

"You’re going to ground me Liam?" I ask in incredulously "If you haven't noticed I don't go anywhere I have no friends" I yell at him.

"Well whose fault is that huh? when you act like this, no one wants to be around you" Liam yells back angrily. 

"For fucks sake Liam" Zayn yells at Liam.

"No he is right Zayn. Who the fuck would want to be around me? Why the fuck would anyone care about me" I yell.

"How the fuck can you say that Louis, I gave up my life to be here for you, to look after you, to make sure you’re happy and healthy and this is how you repay me" Liam says. 

I can see Harry's sharp intake of breath and the rest of the boys shake their heads, Liam realizes what he just said and try's to back track.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that Lou, I'm just upset you won't talk to us" Liam says trying to calm down his tone.

I knew he would eventually resent me and it’s only a matter of time before the rest of the boys do too. My chest feels tight. Joey and his group are right I’m nothing. I’m not important or good enough for anyone to stick around. Liam hates me now. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do but I feel humiliated and guilty, so so guilty.

"I hate you' I say looking Liam strait in the eyes as I run upstairs to my bedroom.

I run straight upstairs, blocking out the boys calling after me. I head for the shower and strip down, fighting my tears. I look towards the mirror and look at my body. I'm definitely thinner my ribs are sticking out why can't other people see that? Why do they still call me fat? There is a huge purple bruise forming along my rib bones on my left hand side of my torso. It looks horrible. I turn around and across my back is another bruise but not as bad. On my right shoulder are the finger marks where Ashton grabbed me. I look awful. I can't look at myself anymore. I quickly get into the shower.

Suck it up Louis your causing too much pain for everyone else they don't need your shit. I let myself shed a few tears but wipe them away quickly. I'm not weak I can deal with this. I turn the shower off and go to get changed. I change into a pair of navy sweats with a long-sleeve white jumper. I lie down on my bed and take out my laptop. I bring up my Facebook and I see that I've got 4 new messages. I open them and my heart starts beating really fast and my palms get sweaty. All four of them are messages from 'anonymous' the first says.

‘You think just because you have a bodyguard now you will be protected? You’re a worthless piece of trash and you need to kill yourself'

The next one just tells me how ugly I am 

"Harry is only friends with you as a joke how could someone so hot like someone who looks like you? How can you come from a family of beautiful people, your brothers are drop dead gorgeous but you are the ugly duckling. You’re so fat and gross I can't stand to look at you. just kill yourself already. If you tell anyone about these messages I will hurt you and beat you until your a bloody mess on the floor.....hopefully you will die" 

Tears begin to stream down my face. These messages come from all different accounts they could be from anyone. The other two messages say pretty much the same stuff. I feel so worthless I want to throw something I want to scream it's all getting too much I just want it to end, I need to tell someone but I can't. I pick up my laptop and throw it against the wall. I then pick up random things and start throwing them around I pick up a glass from beside my bedside table and throw it at the window watching it smash. Tears are pouring down my face, I go over and pick up my laptop and see it's not even broken and Facebook is still up. I go to throw it against the wall again when Zayn, who must have heard me comes rushing in the room. The laptop barley misses his head. The rest of the boys are trailing behind him.

"Fuck" he says

I don't really acknowledge there are people in the room I'm too upset I grab my lamp from beside my bed and go to throw it at the wall but warm hands are suddenly wrapping around mine from behind taking the lamp from me. 

"Hey hey hey kiddo, that's enough" Zayn says calmly in a soft voice "Come here" he says.

He wraps his arms around me. I grab onto him like my life depends on it and bury my face in his chest and sob, he whispers in my ear as he strokes my hair.

"Shhhh it's alright Lou, it's ok let it out, it's ok"he tells me.

I can't stop the tears from coming it just hurts so much I just let go. I move my head to the side and see the rest of the boys standing by the door, not really sure what to do. Andy picks up my laptop and says he will try and fix it. I couldn't care less if he could or not I never want to see it again.

"We will leave you guys alone for a few minutes until he calms down" Liam tells Zayn. 

I can feel Zayn nod. Zayn moves us to the bed as the boy’s exit the room, the look on Harry's face was like he wants to cry. I made him feel like that, I'm so fucking worthless. I cry for however long into Zayn's chest apologizing and telling him I love him in my sobbing state. Eventually my tears slowly begin to stop. 

"Tell me what's been going on Lou, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong" Zayn asks, nothing but love in his voice.

“I can't Zayn I can't tell you" I choke out.

“Yes you can Louis” He replies.

“There is nothing wrong I’m just tired and stressed about school” I sob. 

He sighs and I can't take his disappointment much longer everyone is always disappointed in me. We sit in silence and I'm slowly being lulled to sleep by Zayn's breathing and kind words and soon I'm completely off. 

Zayn's POV

I hear Louis breaths even out and I wait a few minutes before I move him into bed and wrap him up in blankets. As I lay him down his shirt rises up and I see a huge purple bruise. I lift his shirt up further to have a better look and I can't help but gasp at what I see. When did he get so skinny? His torso looks black and blue. I'm so angry who did this too him. I storm out of Louis room and into Niall’s room which is across the hall from Louis where the boys are gathered. I walk in and see them all standing around, Niall trying to fix the computer.

"I've never seen him like that before he was so upset" Niall says. 

They look up and see me enter the room. 

"Where is he? What did he say Zayn? Harry asks worried.

I can see he really likes Louis and I'm so glad. I trust Harry like a brother and I know he will protect Louis and treat him like he deserves.

"He said he is just stressed about school that’s all I could get out of him. He is fast asleep now" I say, they sigh. 

"When I put him down in bed I-I saw bruises his whole torso is covered. It looks really painful, someone is hurting him guys" I say worriedly.

"Fuck" Harry says "I knew it" he finishes 

"Look at this you guys" Andy says. his face pales as we walk over.

On the cracked laptop screen is Louis Facebook, open to two notes on the screen. When I read them I want to vomit why the hell would someone send that to such wonderful kid. I want to punch whoever did this to Louis we are all left speechless.

“How long has he been dealing with this?" Andy asks. Nobody answers.

"It explains a hell of a lot" Niall says tears forming in his eyes, Harry hugs him tight.

"How did we not see this?" Liam says angrily.

"So he is being bullied at school and not just emotionally but physically too?" Andy asks

"He obviously is being threatened and that's why he won't say anything, he thinks he will make it worse if he does." I say. 

"What the fuck do we do?" Niall asks.

“I think we need to act like we don't know" Harry says looking at us.

"We don't need Louis more stressed out, we need to step up and keep him in our sights at all times" Harry says "We have no idea who is doing it, so we can’t go to the school without names. If we can catch whoever it is, then maybe we can get them expelled and the police involved" he says. 

"Good idea Haz" Liam says.

“I will just talk to the school tomorrow i wont say whats happened but just get them to keep their eyes out too” Andy says

We eventually all say our good nights and head to bed. Hopefully we can sort this out. Louis means the world to me and the rest of the boys. We need to make sure he is safe and being taken care of. Our parents don't give a fuck about us. Louis has no one but us and I know I speak for all the boys when I say we will stop at nothing to make sure he is safe and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis POV

I wake up to my alarm the next morning. My head is pounding, so is my side.I feel and look like shit. The memories of last night come back to me and I feel horrible. I let my guard down and I can't let it happen again. The boys don't need my shit on their plates. I head to the shower and turn it on. I get in and let the hot water cascade down my tired body. I know the boys would let me stay home from school but I don't want to face their questions and pitiful stares. I get out of the shower and get dressed for school. I wait until I hear Harry pull up before I open my door and walk downstairs. Liam, Zayn and Andy are nowhere to be seen. I sigh with relief as I walk out the front to Harry's car. Niall is already sitting in the front seat.

“Are you sure you want to go to school today bud? You can stay home if you like" Niall says to me kindly.

“Um no thanks Ni, I'm fine, no reason to stay home. Plus I have to get my biology test results today" I say. 

"Ok" Niall says warily but he doesn’t push me.

"How did your test go yesterday?" Harry asks me.

"Yeah ok I guess, I'm pretty sure I passed" I say. 

I see Harry smile at me through the rear view mirror. Harry and Niall go back to talking about stuff while I sit quietly in the backseat, trying to work out what I'm going to do when I get to school. I’m thankful they are both behaving normally and not bringing up yesterday’s events. When we pull up at school, Niall and Harry don't say goodbye and go off to their group straight away like they usually do. Instead they are looking at me. I look back at them weirdly.

"What's wrong?" I ask. 

"Nothing, we just wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with our friends with us?" Niall says trying to sound casual.

"Yeah they all really like you, what do you say?” Harry asks.

"Um no offense but I'll pass, hanging with your friends probably isn't the best idea, especially for your reputation. I'm fine on my own. Thanks though" I say.

Before they have a chance to respond I turn around and walk away. Harry and Niall just standing there wanting to say something else but they don't. I walk to my locker and straight to home room early. I avoid any interactions with the cool group thank god. The day passes slow but I notice weirdly that someone from Harry and Niall’s group is always around watching me. The fact that I'd hardly met any of them before and now all of a sudden I'm seeing them at every corner is really weird. I can't help think that Niall and Harry have planned this. I’m a little annoyed but I haven't been bothered by Joey’s group all day. 

At lunch time when I'm heading to the bathroom to read as usual, I'm stopped by Mr Charles in the hallway.

"Louis, we need to talk about your test paper" He says smugly and I sigh.

I don't know why we have to do this now, can’t he wait until class?

"Ok" I sigh as he leads me to his classroom.

I know I passed the test so I'm not really too worried, that is until he hands me my paper back with a big fat red F on it. What the fuck!!!!

"Sir how did I get an F I studied so hard for the test, I knew everything" I say trying to stay calm.

"Well you obviously didn't have the right tutor" he says venomously.

"I have spoken to your guardians Liam and Andy and they insist that I tutor you, first session is today after class, understand" he says coldly.

"This isn't fair, I know I passed this test” I say angrily.

"That’s not important, what's important is that you show up this afternoon or I fail you" he smirks at me. 

I’m so angry I turn on my heel and exit the classroom. I have to find Harry. I walk through the cafeteria getting looks from a lot of people. I never come in here its intimidating with so many people staring at me. I try to ignore them and focus on finding Harry and Niall.

I spot them with a group of about eight guys and a few girls. I head over and I'm immediately overwhelmed by them all. They are all really good looking seniors. I get to their table and Harry has his back to me. 

"Ummm Harry?" I say shyly. 

The whole group stops talking and looks at me. Harry turns around. When he sees me he smiles and his face lights up, I can't help but smile back. I hear one of the guys wolf whistle at me and see Niall’s hand fly up to whack the guy on the back of the head.

"That's my brother" Niall says angrily and the rest of the boys laugh. Harry hasn't taken his eyes off me though.

"What's up babe?" Harry asks and the whole table erupts with mocking "Awwwwss" and "you’re such a sweetie Styles" 

I can't help but blush. Harry takes it all in his stride and laughs. He grabs my hand and takes me over to a quiet corner.

"Are you ok?" he asks me seriously.

"Yeah, um I just got my biology result and..... Well here" I say handing the paper to him.

"An F?" he says scrunching up his face.

He looks over the paper and sighs.

"Most of these answers are correct Louis, I don't understand" he says. 

"Neither do I Harry! but now I have to have private tutoring lesions with Mr Charles after school, starting today. I'm, I'm scared Harry he makes me so uncomfortable. He said if I don't go he will fail me" I rush out, my breathing getting harsher.

"Hey Lou look at me calm down, its ok, I promise, don't worry. I won't leave you alone with him. I'll sit in on the sessions with you" he says matter of factly.

“I can't ask you to do that, you have a life you can't give that up for me" I say gobsmacked. 

"You didn't ask and it's not up for discussion. If I can't make it one afternoon I'll make sure one of the boys in our group can. Don't worry you won't be alone with that creep" he says.

I can't help but smile back at him.

"Thank you Harry" I say sincerely. 

"Of course, Louis you know I would do anything for you" he says.

"Now, are you hungry? Come sit with us. We still have 20minuits of lunch left, then I'll walk you to biology" he says smiling at me. 

We walk over to the table and Harry sits down. There are no spare seats so he brings me down onto his lap.

"Harry I don't want to squash you" I say quietly to him. 

I'm obviously going to hurt him by sitting on his lap.

"Are you serious, you weigh nothing. I can't even feel you sitting on me" he says seriously. 

“Have you eaten are you hungry? I have half my sandwich left if you would like it?” Harry asks.

“Um aghhhhh no I’m good I already ate. Thanks though” I lie. 

There is no way I’m eating, especially in front of Harry’s friends. They would be disgusted by someone so fat eating in front of them. Harry looks at me like he doesn’t believe me but doesn’t force the issue.

I turn to the group and listen as they all talk about senior things. They are all actually really nice guys and are really funny. I can't help but laugh at some things they say. Harry beams at me when I do laugh and I can't help but blush, it's actually one of the best lunches I've had at school, ever. 

After biology and the entire class has filed out of the room. Mr Charles heads to the door to shut it. He closes the door and smirks at me. I'm still sitting at my desk up the back. 

"Come up the front Louis, you can share my desk with me" he says flirting with me.

Aghhh he is sooo creepy I don't want to share a desk with him. Having to be that close to him makes me nervous, where is Harry? I stand up and make my way over to his desk. I get my biology books out and place them on his desk. He is watching my every move lustfully. He reaches out and touches my arm.

"You’re so Handsome Louis" he says. 

I can't look him in the eye I feel like I want to vomit. Just then the classroom door opens and Harry barges in. 

"Hey Mr C" Harry says coolly. 

Mr Charles looks angry.

"Styles, what are you doing here?" He asks angrily but Harry just smiles.

"Oh I'm Louis’ lift home. I’m just going to sit in here and do some homework and wait for him, you don't mind do you?" he says winking at me making me blush.

"Ohhhhh well actually Styles, this is a private tutoring session I don't want Louis having any distractions" Mr Charles says back. 

Harry is already making himself at home at a desk

"No problems, I'll just put my headphones in you won't know I'm here" Harry says and is already sitting at his desk headphones in before Mr Charles can say anything more.

Mr Charles let's out a very annoyed huff and we get to studying me already knowing all the answers.

I’m so thankful the study session doesn’t last long and Harry drives me home straight afterwards. When we pull up Harry doesn’t leave, but he walks me inside.

“Thanks for staying with me today Haz” I say. 

“Of course Lou, he is a bit weird isn’t he? I can see what you mean with the way he looks at you. I would feel uncomfortable too” Harry tells me. 

I’m glad he can see it too and I’m not imagining things and being paranoid. 

“You um, you don’t think he would try something do you like…you know” I say nervously. 

“No Way Lou he would lose his job and probably go to Jail. Does he make you that uncomfortable that you would think he would try something?” Harry asks.

He is getting upset now and I hate making him upset, even though it’s directed at Mr Charles and not me. I still feel like it’s my fault. I need to tell Harry how uncomfortable I am though. I can handle the bullying on my own but Mr Charles is a lot different, I really don’t know what to do about him.

“Yeah Harry I-I-I mean I know there isn’t anything special about me, but I really get a bad feeling around him and I just…. I’m worried that if he gets me alone he might. He might try and hit on me or something” I say uneasily, but I feel so much better now after admitting it to Harry.

“I would never let that happen ok, I promise you, the boys and I would never let anyone touch you like that” Harry says with such determination as he places his hands on my shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes.

“We need to talk to Liam about this ok bud, He needs to know so we can do something about it” Harry says.

“No Harry No I-I-I don’t want them to know, I don’t want them to think I’m weak and can’t handle a few weird looks Harry. No I was just being silly please just let it go” I say so fast as I begin to panic. I turn from Harry and try to run to my room, but he holds me back.

“Calm down Lou please. Look at me Louis” Harry says and I stop trying to get out of his hold and look him straight in the eyes.  
“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me Lou and I promise I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to, but I think you should tell Liam” Harry says to me.

“Can we just leave it for a week and see if it changes please I-I just don’t want to Harry please”

“Ok, Ok babe don’t get worked up again I will look after you ok, I won’t let you be alone with him. I will sort it out myself” Harry says as he hugs me too his chest.

“Thank you Haz” I say as I calm down.

“I do have to go talk to Liam though I won’t say anything about this though I promise ok” Harry says. 

He kisses the top of my head and walks towards the kitchen to talk to Liam. I want to trust that he won’t say anything but I need to know for sure. I walk towards the kitchen and can hear all the boys in the kitchen, that’s really strange they are usually at work. I hide behind the door frame to listen in on what they are saying.

“Did you guys see anything at school today Ni?” That’s Liam’s voice

“No nothing Li and I asked around the whole school to see if anyone is being bullied and all I found out was one Junior called Jake. Joey’s group steals his lunch money every day that’s all” Niall says.

“Yeah we had Louis followed and no one touched him all day, maybe he really does just muck around with Stan or maybe he fell over in Gym or something?” Harry Says.

“But the Facebook Messages” Zayn adds

Oh My God. They know! The boys know about the bullying. I can’t breathe. I was so stupid to think I could hide this. I’m such an idiot. They read the Facebook posts of course they would find out. I try to think of something to do, what I could say to get them to stop worrying? This is bad, if they say anything to the school or to Joey and his group I’m dead. Literally dead, even if they get expelled they will come after me. They will find me and they wouldn’t hesitate to kill me I know it. I do the only thing I can think of and enter the kitchen.

“Liam” I say and everyone goes quiet and looks toward me. 

“Hey Lou, didn’t see you there bud, what’s up?” He asks.

“I um… I have something to tell you” I say.

“Sure buddy, come sit down” he says.

I walk over to the bar stools and sit down next to Zayn. Liam and Andy are standing in front of me. Niall is next to Zayn and Harry next to me. I take a deep breath avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“You can tell us anything Lou, that’s what we are here for” Zayn says.

“Yeah…….. um I think my biology teacher is trying to hit on me and he makes me really uncomfortable” I say shyly.

I look towards Harry and he is smiling at me, he puts his hand on my shoulder.

“Lou, that took a lot of courage to come and tell us and I’m so glad you did, how long has this been going on kid?” Zayn asks.

“A while, a few months maybe” I say “I also heard you all talking about the bruises you saw on me and the Facebook messages you found” I say and sigh. I’m about to lie right to their faces but it’s for the best.

“Stan and I skipped seventh period two days ago. I didn’t want to see Mr Charles so when Harry dropped me off I pretended to go in but left and met Stan in the gym. We were mucking around on the stairs and I lost my footing and fell. I bruised my ribs and my back and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me for skipping class” I say. I can’t help the overwhelming guilt I feel but it needs to happen like this.

“The Facebook messages you saw were from Stan. They were meant to be a joke. I’m really really sorry if I worried you I really didn’t mean too” I say looking at them all with apologetic eyes.

“Lou, although we would probably give you a talking too, we would never be disappointed in you Kid. We have all been there and skipped class once or twice and your reason was legit enough, but. You could have been seriously hurt. Those bruises looked bad, if something like that ever happens again I want you to tell us ok” Zayn says. I nod in response.

“I know you and Stan are good mates but those Facebook messages were not funny Lou. They could have been taken the wrong way or sent to someone else by mistake” Andy says.

“I know and I’m sorry”

“It’s ok Lou, don’t ever be afraid to come and tell us things ok. Now about Mr Charles” Liam says.

“I will contact the school tomorrow and cancel your tutoring sessions ok. I will also get you transferred to another Biology class. Is that ok?” Liam asks

That would be awesome. No more Mr Charles and no more torment from Joey’s group. I can’t help the smile that spreads across my face.

“That would be amazing Liam, thank you” I say smiling.

“Of course Lou, I’m so glad you talked to us bud” Liam says

“Come on Lou. want to play some FIFA with Haz and I?” Niall asks.

I Nod and we head upstairs to Niall’s room.

“I’m so proud of you for telling the boys Lou, and for telling us the truth about everything” Harry says.

I feel bad that I lied about the messages, but at least the Mr Charles situation will be dealt with. I smile at Harry and hope that he will never find out I lied.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis POV

The next day Liam and Andy talk to the school. They are reluctant to change my class as they have never had a complaint about Mr Charles before. They eventually agree though and with a little shuffling I’m able to move, but not until next week. Now I have to have four more lessons with the creep but luckily no study sessions anymore. Harry insists on still walking me to biology at least until next week and when I walk into the room I expect to be met with the usual lustful glances from Mr Charles but he completely ignores my existence. He doesn’t even look at me all lesson. The relief I feel is amazing thank god maybe things might just be looking up for me.

 

Mr Charles continues to ignore me for the next two lessons and I can’t help but smile .  
It’s Friday afternoon and everyone is filing out of biology class, it’s my last lesson in this classroom and I can’t wait to escape it, I just want to get home and relax. The boys are having friends over tonight and it is always fun to watch them get drunk and do silly things. I’m getting ready to leave when I get a text on my phone. 

From Harry: Hey Lou, I'm just running a little late I'll meet you at the car in 5 xx

I can’t help the smile on my face and the butterflies in my stomach from the nickname and two hugs Harry sent in his text. I quickly text back.

"Ok xx" 

I pick up my school bag and realize no one else is inside the classroom now. As I approached the door Mr Charles blocks my way.

"No bodyguard today hmmmm?" he smirks at me. 

"Ahh yeah Harry will be here in a minute" I lie as I start to panic.

He laughs and closes and locks the door.

"I think your lying" he says as he turns around.

"Please Mr Charles I have to go Harry and my brothers are waiting" I say getting more panicky. 

He smirks as he comes closer.

"I don't think so beautiful" he says. 

My back pack falls to the floor. I start to really panic, I back up and slowly type a text to Harry behind my back "HELP" it says before I’m grabbed and my phone falls to the floor.

"Please let me go, get off me" I say trying to get out of his grip. 

His grip tightens. it's definitely going to leave a bruise. 

“I’ve been told that you’re changing biology classes because I make you uncomfortable. I know that’s not true Louis, is it? I know you feel the same way about me as I do you. I’ve seen the way you look at me Louis” He says getting angrier as he speaks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about I….” I’m interrupted

“I would shut the fuck up if I were you. UNDERSTAND” He yells at me. His grip is so tight on my arm it hurts so bad.

 

I try to think quickly, I need to get away from him I’m so scared I don’t know what he is planning to do to me. I pull my leg back and kick him straight in the shin. Mr Charles let's go of me and I run for the door. He grabs me around the waste before I get there though and drags me back to his desk.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you” he whispers in my ear. 

The tears come then, streaming down my face. I yell and scream as he pushes me to the floor.

“Let Me go! Get off me” I scream.

I'm kicking and trying to hit him, trying to push him off me. He straddles me and he is so strong I can't kick out. He pulls his tie off and manages to tie my hands together so tightly they hurt and I know it will leave a mark, it's so painful. He pulls my hands above my head and holds them in place with one hand. I'm yelling and crying and trying to get him off using my body. He grabs my head with his free hand and bangs it so hard against the floor. My vision goes blurry for a second and a shooting pain shoots through my head, as I try and regulate my vision He slaps me so powerfully across the face. 

"If you don't shut the fuck up I will slit your throat and watch you die while I fuck you" he says evilly.

I'm so so scared I'm shaking and I don't know what to do, this is worse than anything Joey has ever done to me. I knew It wasn’t safe to be around this guy. The boys and Harry promised me this wouldn’t happen. I’m not sure how to get myself out of this mess. I stop yelling for help and try to calm my breathing, but I can't. I'm so scared and my head is pounding and I’m dizzy. Mr Charles starts touching me with his free hand and he rips my shirt open, all my buttons flying everywhere I feel completely exposed and disgusting. He starts running his hands all over my body.

"hmmmmmm you look so good Louis" he says "I'm going to ruin you, I've wanted to do this for so long but I always had someone in my way didn't I ? But not now, now your all mine" he smirks.

I begin to cry again and start to scream. He punches me hard in the Jaw and he puts his hand around my neck and starts choking me. I can't breath and my hands are still tied above my head. My vision is becoming blurry and his grip tightens around my neck, he is so strong. I can feel him crushing my windpipe. Just when I think I'm going to pass out he let's go. I cough and try to catch my breath back. He suddenly let's go of my hands and undoes his pants. He tries to shove his cock inside my mouth but I shut it quickly trying to get away from him. The only thing I can think of doing is grabbing his balls and twisting them with my tied up hands, so I do. He groans and swears. 

"You little fucking shithead you’re going to pay for that" he yells.

He gets up and kicks me right in the ribs a few times. white hot pain shoots up my body. I try to curl in on myself but he is back on top of me. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Louis are you in there?" Its Harry thank fucking god it's Harry. 

"HARRY!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. It hurts so much to scream or even talk. 

"Louis? Shit, Niall and I are coming, the police are on their way I’m coming Lou" Harry Yells back.

Mr Charles panics he stands up and puts his pants back on, he picks me back up off the ground and I start yelling, my shirt is hanging off my shoulders and I just want to get away. 

"Harry" I try to yell but it comes out choked.

Mr Charles covers my mouth and pulls me into him so my back is against his chest his hold on me tight. Just then the door swings open revealing two police officers the principle and Harry and Niall. 

"Lou" Harry and Niall say as they run towards me. 

"STOP" Mr Charles yells. 

Everyone holts and I'm so scared as to what he is going to do.

"Don’t come any closer or I'll kill him" my eyes go wide and I try to break free but I can't. I just want Harry and Niall. 

"Let him go now or we will have no choice but to shoot you" one of the police officers speaks.

"Let me go and I'll let him go" Mr Charles says. 

"Ok mate, just let Louis go and you can walk free ok" the other officer says. 

"Hand him to the boys and you can walk right out ok" he says again. 

Mr Charles hesitates for a minute, his grip loosens and he goes to release me but thinks better of it. 

The police use his moment of hesitance to pounce on him and tackle him to the ground. As they grab him I'm pushed forward in to Harry's safe arms and I break down. 

"Harry" I choke out. 

"It's me. It’s me, I've got you Lou, Niall is here we've got you. You’re safe" he says to me. 

Niall starts to untie my wrists and he gasps at the horrible purple bruises around them. I cling to Harry's shirt and hide my face in his neck. Harry slowly sits down with his back against the wall, me straddling him. He is warm and smells so good, I can't let him go, he hugs me back cradling my head against his neck, whispering words to me. I finally feel safe. I can hear Niall yelling at Mr Charles. 

"What the fuck are you playing at? He is 17 years old! 17 you fucking asshole, how dare you lay a finger on him" Niall is yelling so hard.

I whimper into Harry.

"Ni" Harry yells "Your scaring Louis, please just let the police take care of that asshole, Louis needs you” Harry finishes and Niall is next to me in an instant. 

"I'm so sorry Lou I'm here" he says as he sits down next to me rubbing my back. 

They both whisper words into my ear. 

"Your safe now shhhh" 

I vaguely hear the police take Mr Charles away screaming profanities at me and them saying an ambulance is on its way. I'm finally able to stop crying but I don't have the energy to talk or to get up. I'm cold and I start to shiver. Harry notices and his hold on me tightens, I fit so perfectly in his arms. I wish I could stay like this forever. Soon the ambulance arrives and two officers come and kneel next to me.

"Hey Buddy, my name is Stacy and this is my partner Jack. We need to take a look at you just to see if we need to take you to hospital ok" she says in a lovely warm voice.

I don't want to detach from Harry and my grip tightens on him as I shake my head no.

"Lou, they need to make sure you’re ok alright. I'm right here and so is Niall no one is going to hurt you, but we need to get you looked at. Can you do that for me?” Harry says so warmly.

I feel safe in Harry's arms so, I slowly nod my head yes as the tears prick my eyes again.

"Thank you sweetheart “Harry says.

"Ok sweetie can you tell me what happened are you hurt or sore anywhere?" the ambulance officer asks as nicely as possible.

I try to take deep breaths, my voice hurts to talk but I push through it. 

"h-he h-he hit my head on the the floor and he kicked me in my side and he punched me on my face and and he ch-choked me I couldn't breathe he undid my shirt"

my breathing becomes irregular and I realize I'm still wearing my school shirt I try to take it off it's got him all over it and I don't want it near me. 

"Get… get it off I-I-I d-d-dont want it on. I can feel him please get it off" I start to panic. 

“It’s ok Lou, I've got you, here… it's off it's off" Harry says as he helps take my shirt off. Niall takes his football jersey off and puts it on me. It’s warm and huge and smells comforting like Niall but I feel restricted.

I feel like I can’t breathe like Mr Charles is choking me again. I can feel his hands all over me, him threatening to kill me. My breaths are coming out uncontrollable I can't seem to take a breath. 

"Shhhhh Louis breathe with me, I'm here you’re ok I've got you. Can you follow my breathing Lou?" Harry asks panicked.

“Louis, sweetie I need you to listen to Harry and follow his breaths. You are fine we are here to look after you just relax” Stacey tells me soothingly.

"Come on deep breaths, just like me Lou" Harry says. 

The sound of Harry's words and his heartbeat against my chest begin to relax me and start to calm down. The ambulance officer gives Harry an oxygen mask that he holds just off my face and I begin to even out my breaths. Stacey checks me over as best she can with me in Harry’s arms and puts a blanket over me. I cling to Harry I just want to go home.

"Ok so apart from the apparent bruising I can't get a clear enough picture of what's happened and after the panic attack, I would like to take Louis into the hospital to get checked out properly. They will do a rape exam there and be able to see if he has a concussion, check if his ribs are broken and make sure his windpipe isn't damaged. He is clearly in shock and we just need to make sure he is ok" Stacey says. 

“Ok sure, you hear that Lou, we are going to take you to the hospital. I won’t leave you though ok” Harry states. 

"I'll go call Liam and the boys and meet you at the hospital then Haz" Niall says to Harry.

"I'll be at the hospital Lou ok. Harry is going to take care of you until we get there" Niall explains to me.

I don't answer just cry silently as Niall leaves. The ambulance officers try to take me from Harry’s arms to lie me down on the stretcher but I yell. 

"No No! I'm not going, please don't touch me. I want Harry please" I say grabbing Harry's shirt.

"Ok sweetie ok calm down, Harry will take you" Stacey says.

"Harry can you manage to walk out like that we have parked in the carpark?" she says. 

"Yeah, yeah he weighs nothing no worries" he says to Stacey. 

"Louis, I'm going to stand up now but I've got you, I won't let you go" he reassures me.

I relax a little and as he stands up I latch onto him tighter. My legs wrap around his waist and my head in his neck. The blanket is placed over me and Harry pulls it over my head so I'm in a little cocoon. I feel safe and warm like this and Harry's smell relaxes me. When we step out of the classroom there are teachers and some students, when we enter the car park police are everywhere interviewing people and staff. The media is also there and cameras flash as Harry takes me into the ambulance.

"Don't worry Louis I'll never let anybody hurt you again" is the last thing I hear before I black out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for leaving you hanging and you have all been so nice with your comments. so here is the next chapter x

Harry's POV

Louis breaths begin to even out and his grip on me releases slightly. This beautiful boy in my arms does not deserve this. I promised him I would never let this happen, this is my entire fault. If Louis hadn't have clung on to me so tightly nobody would have been able to stop me from killing Mr Charles. I need to stay calm about this for Louis sake. He will need me and the boys to get through this. I think it's time I tell him how I feel about him though. I don't want to hide my feelings anymore. Louis is amazing and the need to protect him is so strong. I will never let anyone touch him again. Louis fits so nicely in my arms and as I look at his young sleeping face, his innocence shows through. This beautiful boy will be mine and I will stop at nothing to get him and make him feel loved and protected. 

I’m so lost in my thoughts I hardly realize the ambulance has come to a stop in front of the hospital. We are lead inside, Louis still asleep in my arms. We are met with the boys, as soon as they see us they run towards us.

"Fuck Harry! Is he ok?" Liam says running towards us.

"What happened?" Zayn asks. 

"Did anyone kill the fucking bastard?" Andy yells.

"Shhh guys he is asleep. We don't know anything yet he wouldn't let me go so they are just going to check him out properly" I say quietly.

They sigh relieved a little as we are all lead to a private examination room. It's huge and has a bed in the middle. The nurses instruct me to go and lay Louis on the bed. I reluctantly walk over and place him carefully down on the bed and make sure he is covered with blankets. When I see him in the bed I lose it and tears come to my eyes. This is my fault why wasn't I there to protect him. Louis looks so thin and small. I turn to the boys as the doctor’s start working on Louis. They wheel him out of the room saying they are getting X-rays and scans done. The boys look at me expectantly. 

"He fucking tried to rape him, the fucking prick, I knew I should have been there I was running late" I say trying to hold back tears. 

"It’s not your fault Haz at all" Niall says.

"He tied Louis up for fucks sake. Lou messaged me and I didn't read it straight away. If I hadn't have gone looking…..if I had of taken an extra few minutes… he would have raped him, He was so scared" I say trying to get a hold of myself.

"We will get him through this Haz ok. All of us, he is safe now, If it wasn’t for you Haz who knows what would of happened. “Zayn says truthfully to me.

I nod and start to calm down.

I just want to hold Louis in my arms again I feel empty without him. 20 minutes later the doctor comes back into the room, Louis is being wheeled in behind him. He is still fast asleep. 

"Ok so he has a slight concussion, two fractured ribs which I've strapped and bruises. His throat is not badly damaged but it will be sore for a while and the bruises will take a little while to fade. The good thing is Louis hasn't been raped. He has been sexually assaulted though, he has been through something very traumatic so he needs to go home and rest" The Doctor tells us.

We all sigh in relief at the fact he hasn’t been raped. The Doctor gives Liam a script for pain relief and we are told we can take Louis home just as he begins to stir awake on the bed. 

"Harry" He huskily says.

"Yeah Lou, it's me I'm right here" I say as I walk to the bed and grab his hand. 

Louis is still in his school pants and Niall’s Football shirt. He starts to sit up on the bed and winces as he does. 

"Take it easy kid" Andy says rushing over to Louis. 

"Andy!" Louis says and nearly jumps off the bed into his arms and he starts crying.

"It’s ok, I'm so so sorry Louis I'm so sorry" Andy says tears in his eyes.

I see Louis shiver so I take my hoodie off and help him put it on. He then clings back to Andy. Andy lifts Louis off the bed and we all leave the hospital. The car ride home is mostly silent. Louis just clings to Andy, staring out the window. He doesn’t make an attempt to move. I'm a little jealous it's not me holding him. When we get back to the house Sophia is waiting for us. Liam must have called her, she rushes over. 

"Is he ok how is he?" she asks worriedly. 

"He is ok Soph shaken up, he won't talk but he is still in shock I think. I was hoping you could take him up and get him comfortable? We will be up when you’re finished" Liam says. 

"Of course babe" she replies.

Louis makes no movement just clings to Andy, but his eyes are open looking around, I walk over and stroke his hair. 

"Hey Louis, Soph is here sweetheart see, she is going to take you upstairs with her and get you cleaned up ok" I say gently. Louis looks at Sophia. 

"Soph?" he asks quietly. 

"Yes honey, can you come with me upstairs darling" she says quietly.

Louis nods and winces as Andy puts him down and Sophia takes him upstairs. We all seem to let out a breath when they are gone and look at each other. We all know we want to break down but we will save that for the privacy of our own bedrooms right now we need to be strong for Louis. 

Louis POV

Sophia takes me upstairs and waits while I have a shower. My body aches and I just want to sleep. How could I have let this happen to myself, I feel so pathetic and disgusted. I should have fought back harder. Harry won't want to be friends with me anymore he will think I'm pathetic. My own parents don't want me why would Harry? Why would anyone. I feel so numb my head and my ribs are killing me. Sophia helps me dress in navy blue sweats and a black T-shirt my hair is washed and wet Sophia towel dries it for me. I just stare ahead at the wall as she talks to me. We walk back into my bedroom and I see Harry's jumper he lent me on my bed. I go over and put it on and his smell engulfs me, I relax and hop into bed and I snuggle into the warmth.

"Ok honey I'm just going to get the boys ok" Sophia says.

I don't answer I can't be bothered I'm too tired and numb I just want to sleep. Sophia leaves the room and the tears come I'm not sobbing or moving but the tears just stream down my face. I'm so exhausted I fall asleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat gasping for air. I realize I'm at home in my bed and I start to calm down. I look around the room, the small nightlight is on and my bedroom floor looks like a camping zone with eight body's taking up the floor on mattresses. Liam and Sophia, Niall and Barb, Zayn and Perry and then Andy. My eyes roam for Harry as my breathing evens out. I see him near the entrance to my wardrobe, snuggling a pillow, blankets everywhere. He looks so cute even when he is sleeping. I really just want his arms around me, I want to feel safe so I can go back to sleep. I get up off the bed and make my way over to Harry I lie down next to him and put my head on his chest. His automatic reaction is to put his arms around my and snuggle me close. 

"Are you ok Lou your sweating and shaking?" he asks voice deep with sleep. 

"Yeah just a bad dream" I say. 

"I've got you, you're safe with me, try and get some sleep" he reassures me.

I close my eyes and Harry's heartbeat lulls me to sleep safely in his arms. 

The next time I wake up it's to the boys panicking.

"Where is he, he can't have gone far" 

"He isn't downstairs and I've checked all our rooms" 

I realize that Harry and I are cocooned together blankets hiding me from the world.

"Guys calm down" Sophia says "look" she adds. 

I assume she points to Harry and I. 

"Should have known" Liam says. 

"They would make such a cute couple" Sophia says.

"Yeah they would, Let's go start breakfast Niall is downstairs waiting to be fed" Liam laughs.

I hear the click of the door and start to move. Harry's grip tightens on me. 

"Noooo don't move I'm comfy" he says and I let out a small laugh. 

"I love your laugh I could listen to it all day" he says and I laugh again. 

"Harry?" I ask. 

"Hmmmm" he says sleepily. 

"Thank you for yesterday, I'm really sorry you had to look after me" I say. 

Harry’s eyes open and he blinks awake 

"What are you even talking about?" he asks "I would and will always look after you. You mean so much to me Lou" he says. 

I lift my head and look into his eyes. 

"Why did this happen to me Harry? What did I do wrong?" I ask tears in my eyes. 

"Louis baby. Listen to me when I say this ok. You did absolutely nothing wrong. None of this was your fault kiddo none of it. I should have been there for you Lou. I told you I would be and I wasn’t and I want to let you know how sorry I am. I promise you I will keep you safe. You have my word that I will do my best to protect you ok” Harry tells me.

When I look into his eyes I can see they have tears in them. I cannot believe what Harry just said it means so so much to me I just don’t understand why he would want to do that for me though. The boys really have no choice. They are my blood but Harry, Harry has a choice and he is choosing to be there for me. I’m so overcome with emotion I don’t know how to take his words. I’ve been told every day for the past year how worthless and stupid and fucked up I am. For someone like Harry to say what he did, just….. I just don’t know what to say. He thinks it’s his fault this happened though and even though he promised it wouldn’t happen I would never blame this on Harry Ever. He probably feels guilty and that’s why he is vowing to protect me. Of course that why, again I was stupid enough to believe I would mean something more to Harry. I shake my head I’m such an idiot.

“Harry, please don’t say this was your fault. It wasn’t and I don’t blame you. Please don’t feel guilty and please don’t feel like you have to be around me and protect me because you feel bad about this. I promise I don’t blame you. You don’t owe me anything"

“Lou….. That’s not why I said those things I… I” he says and I’m looking at him expectantly. He sighs.

“You just don’t get it do you Lou” He says shaking his head.

“Get what Harry?” I ask.

I really don’t understand what he is talking about.

“Nothing babe, come on lets go get you some breakfast ok” Harry says as he helps me up. I wince as I get up but Harry is there to support me.

We head downstairs to breakfast, Liam has made a huge spread with bacon and eggs, pancakes, toast, waffles, everything. 

"Good morning guys, grab a plate and dig in" Liam says as we enter the kitchen.

"Looks amazing Liam" Harry says. 

We grab a plate. Harry piles his to the brim with a bit of everything. I grab a piece of toast and a handful of strawberries and head outside to the table next to the pool with everyone else. The weather is getting a lot warmer and it's nice to be outside. I sit at the table and an awkward silence passes over. It makes me sigh. I look at everyone and they are all looking back at me worriedly. Except Harry he is digging into his food. I look at Niall and realize he is looking at my bruises on my face and neck. I become really self-conscious. 

"Please stop looking at me like that" I say to the table quietly, as I start to play with my food. 

"Sorry bud,.... Are you ok though?" Niall asks tentatively.

"No but I will be, if you'd all stop looking at me with pity, I just want you to act normal around me please I don't want to feel like you’re walking on eggshells around me please I need you all to be normal. I beg them all.

"Ok, yeah sure, whatever you need Lou” Everyone says. 

The table goes back to talking amongst each other and I'm so relieved. I begin eating my breakfast, making a mental note to only eat half the toast and two strawberries.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Louis POV

The boys and Harry end up in the pool all day drinking and eating. I grab a book and sit by the pool in my grey sweats and black T-Shirt and watch them. I don’t eat anything but they don’t seem to notice much to my relief. None of them mention the events of yesterday and I'm so thankful for that. They are all being silly jumping from the top of the waterfall and having shoulder wrestling competitions. I haven’t smiled and laughed so much in a while, they are really funny and I’m glad they are around to take my mind off things.

The house phone starts ringing and Niall gets out too answer it. He comes back into the pool area with the phone to his ear. 

“Liam" he yells. 

Liam swims over from the waterfall in the pool to talk to Niall.

"What's up who is it?" he asks.

Niall throws me a sideways glance.

"It’s um the police they need to talk to Louis guardian" he says.

"Oh! yeah ok" Liam says jumping out of the pool.

He grabs a towel and heads inside. I try not to think about what they could want but I'm scared. What if they blame me? What if Mr Charles walks free?

"Hey, it's ok Lou" Niall says. 

Bringing me out of my thoughts and sitting next to me on the pool chair.

"We won't let anything happen to you ok. You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with" he says rubbing my arm.

I nod and give a weak smile I start absentmindedly rubbing my wrists.

"Hey,hey, you’re ok" he says grabbing my hands.

The other boys must have noticed something was going on and they quickly get out of the pool and come over. Harry sits next to me on my chair.

"Are you ok what's happened?" he asks. 

"Liam is on the phone to the police" Niall says. 

Everyone goes quiet. Liam comes out tapping the phone against his hands.

"What did they want?" I ask, he sits down and sighs.

"They want you to come down to the station and give a statement of what happened" Liam looks me in the eyes.

My heart starts beating a million miles a minute. 

"No! Why? No I don't want to, I can't Liam please" I beg him.

"Shhh it's ok alright, but I'm afraid we can't get you out if this. If you don't make a statement he walks free.

Tears prick my eyes. I feel comforting hands on me as the boys discuss this around me, I'm not paying attention.

"I know Niall but legally he has too" I hear Liam say.

“I’ve said I want all of us in the room and they have Ok’d it" Liam adds. 

"That Prick won’t be anywhere near the station will he?" Andy asks.

"No no of course not " Liam answers

"When do I have to?" I choke out. 

"This afternoon" Liam sighs. "But we will be there the whole time with you ok" he says.

I nod and stand up and go to my room. I feel physically Ill. I go straight to my bathroom and lock the door. I stand in front of the mirror, the bruises on my cheek and throat are really prominent. I look sickly and pale like I haven't slept in days. I just want this feeling of worthlessness and shame to stop. All of a sudden I can feel him on me again I just need to be clean. I want the bruises to go away. I want the pain to go away. I turn the shower on hot and climb in. I don't bother to get undressed. I grab the loofa and start scrubbing my body so hard trying to get rid of the feeling of him. I feel so disgusting, I start crying and just keep scrubbing my body as hard as I can but it's not enough. I throw the loofa away and slide down the wall of the shower and I just blank out staring at the wall. I don't know how much time passes or what's actually happening because I come back to reality with Harry in front of me cupping my face. 

"Louis come back to me bud" he says. 

I'm focusing more and I move my head to look him in the eyes. 

"There’s those beautiful eyes, good boy" he says gently "let's get you out of this cold shower hey" Harry adds.

Cold shower how long have I been in here for? 

Harry helps me up and grabs me a towel and starts drying me off. He grabs a pair of black skinny jeans and a light blue t-shirt and some boxers, he puts them on the sink.

"Are you ok to get changed or do you need some help?" Harry asks.

I look up into his eyes, his expression is nothing but concerned.

"I can go get Sophia or one of the boys if you’re not comfortable with me" he says. 

"I-I'll be fine I can change" I whisper out.

I don't want Harry seeing my bruised fat body. He kisses me on my forehead and goes to leave the bathroom .

"I'll be waiting right outside ok" he says as he leaves and I nod. 

What the hell happened? I just completely blanked out in the shower. I quickly get dressed and walk into my bedroom my jeans are baggy on me and I can't help but be thankful, my diet must be working.

"Come sit" Harry says to me.

He is sitting on my bed patting the spot next to him. I walk over and sit down. 

"What happened in there?" he says warmly "you were gone for an hour I thought I would let you have some space and when I came to find you I could hear the shower and I was calling your name, but you weren't answering. I picked the lock and came in. Do you remember any of that?" Harry asks. I don't remember a thing at all.

"I don't know ,I don't remember Harry, the last thing I remember was trying to scrub his touch off me I could feel him but it wasn't working and I was crying and that's all I remember. I'm so sorry, I'm a freak Harry I'm so sorry I know I'm disgusting I’m sorry” I ramble out. 

"Hey hey it's ok, it's ok" Harry takes me in his arms "You’re not a freak Lou, at all. You went through something that must have been horrible and so scary and your body's way of dealing with it is to blank it out" he says "It's ok alright we will get through this" he kisses my forehead "We have to leave now, no one is going to leave your side when we get there ok. This is the last time you will have to do this and you can put it behind you and start moving on alright” Harry says looking into my eyes.

Moving on sounds so good to me right now, that's all I want. I slowly nod and smile at Harry. We walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs, The boys are all waiting.

"Ready to go?" Zayn asks and I nod. 

We head to the car and to the police station. I just want to get through this and go home. 

When we get to the station we are met by two police officers and led into an interview room. Zayn sits beside me on my left. Niall is on my right and Harry, Andy and Liam against the wall.

"Ok Louis we are just going to ask you a few questions and all you need to do is answer them as best as you can ok" 

I look at the officer, his name badge says Craig. He is a buff looking guy with black hair but he seems friendly. I nod my head and his partner who looks about 40 with slightly grey hair and a beard turns the recorder on. Zayn places his hand on my knee. 

"Interview with Louis Tomlinson, starting at 17:34 officers present are Craig Grant and Jeremy Soul” officer Soul states. 

“So Louis the charges brought against Mr Christopher Charles are that of Indecent exposure and attempted Rape of a minor. It is our understanding that Mr Charles was your teacher is that correct?" officer Craig asks.

My palms are starting to sweat. 

"Yes" I answer quietly.

"And what subject did he teach you?" he asks.

"Um biology" I say. 

"Can you tell us what happened on Friday the 4th October at 3:30 pm?" he asks.

I run my hands on my jeans and begin, my breathing a little heavy.

"Umm I was l-leaving his classroom to go home and Harry usually meets me to walk me to the car” I start but I'm interrupted. 

"Who is Harry and why does he meet you?" Officer Soul asks. 

"Um Harry, Harry is my older brothers friend" I say timidly "And he meets me because I didn't like being alone with Mr Charles" I say.

"And why didn't you like being alone with him?" he asks.

"Um… um because he made me uncomfortable he always tried to touch me and I I didn’t like it” I say quietly. 

Officer grant brings his arms down and rests them together on the table 

"Did you ever tell anyone you were uncomfortable?" he asks 

I look to Liam, Harry and Andy across the room.

"Um I told all my brother’s and Harry, a week before it happened" I say looking at him, he looks at me in the eyes for a second. 

"Why didn't you think it important to tell someone sooner, if he was making you so uncomfortable?" he asks.

I'm a bit taken aback by the question was I in the wrong for not telling someone months ago? Was this my fault? 

"Cause I just thought it was me I I I never thought anything would happen, that he would that he would try and......" I'm interrupted by Zayn.

"That’s enough he is getting upset" he says. 

"You’re doing really well Lou" Niall says reassuring me. 

"So let's get back to what happened. You were leaving his classroom and…" officer Craig asks.

"And he um blocked my way and turned and closed the door" I say my breathing picking up again. ”He wouldn’t let me leave” I say.

I swallow the lump in my throat. 

"He.. he grabbed my arm and told me he was going to ruin me"

I close my eyes trying to deal with the memory.

"I kicked him In the leg and tried to run but he.. he grabbed me and pinned my to the floor, he tied my hands up and he kept touching me and saying things to me. I was screaming and begging him to stop but he didn't listen. He ripped my shirt and was touching me" 

I feel like I can't breathe. I'm starting to panic I can feel him again.

"He touched my body and I was still screaming, he told me if I didn't shut up that he would slit my throat and watch me die while he fucked me. He pulled his dick out of his pants and tried to put it in my mouth but I wouldn’t let him. He started chocking me and I couldn't breathe, he beat me, he hurt mmmeee" 

My breaths start coming out in pants I can't breathe I can hear Zayn at my side. 

"Ok stop that's enough" Zayn says sternly to the officers.

"It’s ok Lou breathe, please breathe, shit" Niall panics beside me.

I can feel hands on me trying to calm me down I don't know who's they are, until I feel warm arms wrap around my waste and I instantly know its Harry. He lifts me up off the chair and turns me around so my back is resting against his chest. I can vaguely feel the floor beneath me I assume we are sitting.

"Louis, listen to me it's me, it's Harry. I've got you your safe I'm right here. no one is going to hurt you ok" his deep voice relaxes me slightly. 

"Please Louis breathe" he says panic clear in his voice. 

I try but I can't 

"Listen to my breaths in and out, really slow in and out. Can you follow my breathing in and out" Harry tries again.

I block everything out and focus on the rise and fall of Harry's chest. Slowly I start breathing evenly. 

"Good boy, good boy I've got you" Harry whispers to me.

I turn around in his arms and bury my face in his neck and cry. 

"Don’t make me say anymore please I c-c-can't I don't want to I want to go home please" 

"Shhhh it's ok Lou. Your done I promise” Liam says rubbing my back.

"Interview terminated at 17:57" officer Craig says. 

Harry pulls me into his arms and we are told we will hear from the police with what happens next. We head back to the car and I fall asleep in Harry's warmth.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry’s POV (Before police station)

I watch as Louis, heads up stairs to his room. I hate seeing him like this. So sad and lost, he doesn’t deserve this. I decide not to follow him, to just give him some space before the boys take him to the police station. I sigh and turn to the boys.

“Can I um come with you guys” I ask hesitantly. I know I’m not family but Louis just means so much to me.

“Of course Haz, I just assumed that you would” Liam says smiling back at me.

“I’m worried about this Li” Zayn says concern written all over his face.

“I know Z but I can’t do anything about it. Maybe if dad was here……..” Liam starts.

“They don’t give a shit Li, has anyone called them?” Niall asks.

“I have about five times. I ended up leaving a voice mail telling them what happened. All I got in response was a text telling me to look after Louis and that they will be in the chateau in France for the rest of the year. They don’t give a fuck” Andy says sighing.

I can’t help the pang I feel in my chest. I can’t believe their parents. It’s just not fair.

“The poor kid, I just don’t know how to help him through this” Zayn says.

“Just by being their Zayn, we just need to show him we are here” Liam says.

We all nod and decide to go get changed. I tell the boys I will check on Louis when I’m done. I change from my boardies into my jeans and a white t-shirt and slip my boots on.  
I walk slowly up the stairs and straight into Louis room. He isn’t on his bed but I can hear the shower on. I walk over to the door and knock loudly.

“Lou, are you ok in there?” I ask. No response.

“Louis, bud can you hear me?” I ask again. I start to worry a little.

“Can you answer me Lou please” again I get nothing. I look around the room for something to help me unlock the door. I find a paper clip and go to push it through the lock which will release the button on the other side. When I hear it click I knock again. 

“Louis I’m coming in ok?” Nothing. I open the door and look to the left. Louis is sitting curled up in the corner of the shower. He looks so small. He is still in his clothes but he is saturated. He is just staring at the wall. I panic a little and rush over towards him, turning the cold water off.

“Lou” I say but he doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even look at me. 

“Louis come back to me bud” I say. 

I sigh in relief as he begins to stir, his eyes focusing on me. 

"There’s those beautiful eyes, good boy" I says gently "let's get you out of this cold shower hey" I say.

I help him out of the shower and leave him while he gets dressed. I go and sit on the bed and wait for him. What just happened? The poor kid is traumatized he just blanked out. When Louis comes back into the room he looks so out of it. His wet fringe across his face makes him looks so dam cute and innocent. I just want him in my arms. We sit and talk for a few minutes and I comfort him while he tells me what happened. I don’t want to let him go but we have to get to the station. I promise him I will be there the whole time and he seems to relax. The drive to the station is quiet and I hold Louis hand the whole way. When we get there we are all ushered into a room and as much as I want to sit next to Louis I refrain myself and stand next to Liam and Andy against the wall. The interview starts and I can see Louis getting really uncomfortable as he re lives the assault. He is shaking and my heart breaks for this poor boy. I’m thankful that Zayn puts an end to some of the questioning, but Louis is still worked up. He starts shaking and I know what’s coming. It’s like my body reacts to his and knows what he is doing at all times. The boys try calming him down but it doesn’t work. I rush over and pull Louis out of the chair. I sit on the floor with him, his back to my chest. I whisper comforting words into his ear and he eventually calms down. He turns in my arms and starts sobbing into my neck. I can’t help but wrap my arms around his small frame. He fits so perfectly in my arms. We head out of the station and I keep Louis by my side. He falls asleep on the way home.

“Thank you Haz, for being there for him” Liam says to me when we are in the car. Louis is snuggled into my chest fast asleep. 

“Liam I…… I think” I start, trying to find the words to tell him how I feel.

“I know Haz, its ok, I wouldn’t want anyone else. I trust you” Liam says sincerely meeting my eyes in the rear view mirror.

“We all trust you Haz, just….. Please don’t break his heart” Zayn says from next to me.

“I…never. You have my word” I say. The boys all give a silent acknowledgment and I relax knowing I have their blessings. I can’t help the smile on my face. I need to be alone with Louis and tell him how I feel. When we get back to the house, I carry Louis upstairs to bed. I lay him down and kiss his forehead. I wish I could stay but I need to get home. I take his jeans of leaving him in his shirt and boxers and I promise him I will come back tomorrow, even if he can’t hear me. I smile at him and leave the room. I cannot wait to see him again tomorrow.

 

Louis POV

When I wake up the next morning I’m in my own bed, I'm in my boxers but my shirt from yesterday is still on. I get up and put my sweatpants back on and walk downstairs. I find everyone outside by the pool already. I didn't think I slept that late. I don't want to face the boys right now so I decide to go straight to the living room and watch some TV. I turn on some mindless reality show. I don't end up watching it as my mind starts re-living the events of yesterday. How am I supposed to get over this? The bruises over my skin are a constant reminder that I can't escape. I don't know how much time has passed but my thoughts are interrupted when Niall walks into the room with a plate of toast in his hand. He hands it to me but I shake my head no. I'm not hungry, my stomach is to uneasy to be thinking of food.

"Babe I understand you’re upset and hurting but I really need you to eat" Niall says.

"Niall, please don't start. I can't handle anyone else being disappointed In me especially you. I'm eating ok. I just don't feel like anything right now" I say back tiredly.

"The last thing I am, or anyone else for that matter is. Is disappointed in you, why would you even think that Louis?" he says kindly to me, moving closer and putting his hand on my thigh.

"Iiiiim such a failure NI, how can you not see that. I couldn't even defend myself. What kind of idiot gets himself in that situation Niall? And now…now it's haunting me. I can feel him, I can smell him, the bruises are still there and I want them to go away. I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm so fucked up. I have had two panic attacks over what happened. I'm pathetic Ni" I breathe out heavily. 

"Lou you are not pathetic. You didn't put yourself in that situation. None of this is your fault do you understand, none of it. You’re going to be jumpy and panicky for a while. It’s ok. It's a natural reaction to what's happened. We are all hear for you though Louis, to talk to and help you through it. Please don't shut me out. We are a team you and me. You may be my little brother but your also one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you Louis. I need you to talk to me please” Niall says.

I look towards his blue eyes pleading with me. I feel horrible for shutting him out. But he is right, he is my best friend and I need him to get through this. I need to open up to Niall about this. I can't do it on my own. 

"Okay" I whisper out "I'll talk to you, but I don't want to talk to anyone else, I don't want to be looked at pitifully and I don't want people feeling sorry for me. Please" I say back looking him in the eyes.

"Ok deal, I can work with that, but, you have to promise to come to me when you need to Louis"

"Yeah I promise Ni" I say and he smiles at me. 

He brings me in for a huge hug and I can't help but cuddle into him. I've missed my big brother I love him to death. I know Niall will be there for me, I can count on him the most. Even though I know all my brothers would do the same as Niall, we just have this connection that no one else has. 

"Now can you please eat some toast? I made it especially for you and I would be really upset if you didn't eat it" he says smirking at me.

"That's because the only thing you know how to cook is toast Ni" I say with a laugh.

"Heeyyy that may be true, but I make the best toast" he says making me laugh.

I pick up the toast and take a bite. My stomach makes a slight protest but I push through it and eat the whole piece. 

"Good we need to fatten you up you’re wasting away on us" he says.

I don't think I'm fading away at all and now I actually feel guilty about eating the toast. Before my thoughts can get too carried away I'm interrupted by Niall’s voice.

"Harry is coming over later on" he says smirking at me.

"Oh" I say blushing and looking down.

"Yeah, what's up with you two?" he asks treading carefully.

I trust Niall with everything. Even though him and Harry are best friends too, I know whatever I say to him won't leave the room. He would never betray me like that. 

"What do you mean what's up with us? He helped me with my biology and he took me to your game...... But I know he just sees me as a little brother" I say sighing.

"Do you want him to see you as something else?" Niall asks turning serious.

I sigh a huge sigh and look down at the floor. I start fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"Well...... I-I I feel comfortable with Harry, I always have. He makes me feel things though like butterflies in my stomach and he is warm and smells like vanilla and cinnamon. He doesn't look at me like I'm a freak and he makes me feel really happy and special when I'm around him. I know I don't mean anything to him though Ni but I can't help how I feel" I say.

I get the courage to look at Niall and I see him smiling at me.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that babe, I've really noticed how weird he acts around you and he doesn't just come over to see me anymore. The way his face lights up when you smile at him and the way he was when you had that panic attack yesterday was.......... Different. I've seen him with other guys and girls Lou, but I can't put my finger on why he is different with you. It's like you’re the only one in the room when he sees you. It's like the only thing I can relate it to is me and Barb and I love Barb so......" 

My breath catches in my throat love!!! There is no way Harry would like me let alone love me. I don't know what to say to Niall’s words, my head is spinning. I can't believe he would think of me as anything Special. Before I can respond Zayn is in the doorway.

"There you two are we've been looking for you both, is everything ok?" 

"Yeah, everything's great we are just having a chat" Niall says smiling. 

"Good I'm glad" Zayn says smiling back "Do you want to come for a swim Louis? The pool is really nice" Zayn finishes.

"Ummmm my my bruises are...... I don't feel comfortable" 

"Louis it's just the boys, just us, no one will look at you any differently I promise. You can wear a shirt if you’re more comfortable" Zayn says coming over and kneeling In front of me.

"Yeah Lou, were your older brothers, our job is to look after you we would never think a bad thing about you. Remember our promise, no Pity and no sorry looks ok" Niall says.

"Yeah, yeah ok" I say, giving a slight smile.

I want to get back to normal and this is the first step to doing so. Zayn and Niall both smile back at me. I head upstairs to go get into my board shorts. I put on my navy and white shorts and they are really loose on me. I can’t help but be happy about it. I’m still nowhere near my goal but at least my clothes are getting too big. I look at myself in the mirror before heading back downstairs. The bruise on my ribs is still there but it's yellowing and doesn't look that bad. My ribs still hurt but nothing I can't handle. My neck bruises are slowly fading and I only have a slight bruise on my cheek. I can see my ribs are sticking out more but my stomach still sticks out more than I’d like. I can see my collar bones sticking our more as well. I don't look overly skinny though but skinner than I was definitely. I hope the guys at school will see how much I'm trying to lose weight to fit in with them. I decide to put on a blue T-shirt I’m still not comfortable enough to swim without one. I walk out of the bathroom and down the stairs into the pool area. The boys are all there waiting for me. Our pool is really big with waterslides and waterfalls and even sand like a beach. It's great to hang out around the pool. It's like our own private beach with a huge outdoor entertainment area with a bar and a fire pit.

I slowly hop into the pool its lovely and warm. I can see the boys trying not to watch me but failing. I get over it when I'm emerged in the water. I hope they aren't offended by my fat body. I don't worry for long as the boys start splashing around and causing a ruckus around me. I’m still sore so I just watch as the boys throw each other In and out of the pool and wrestle with each other. I'm having lots of fun and soon forget about my problems. After a while I get out of the pool to get a soda from the bar. 

"Lou can you get me a coke too please" Niall yells. 

I nod my head and grab Niall a coke me a diet coke, just thinking about the amount of calories in a normal coke has me feeling sick. As I'm walking back to the pool, I stop in my tracks Harry is standing by the pool in a pair of yellow board shorts with aviators on. His muscles and six pack on full display, his tattoos make his body look amazing and I can't help but stare. He has two friends Cameron and Ed behind him also in their board shorts, ready to get in the pool. They are both good looking but not anywhere near Harry. I walk slowly over smiling shyly as I hand Niall who is on the edge of the pool, his coke.

"Thanks" he says and I nod. 

I feel really self-conscious and intimidated with 7 older guys in the pool and me being the youngest by far. They all have muscles and are toned and good looking. I will never compare to any of them, I’m not attractive at all and I really don't want to embarrass the boys. I just stand awkwardly by the pool my shirt clinging to me and I just want to go inside. Harry struts over towards me and I nearly choke on my own spit, he is so sexy. He reaches me and leans in and kisses me on the head and puts his arm round my waist.

"Hey Lou how are you feeling today?" he says so only I can hear. I feel so comfortable in his arms I can't help but lean into him. 

"I'm fine H" I say smiling at him.

"You remember Cam and Ed?" he says introducing me again.

"Yeah uh hi" I say shyly. 

I see them trying not to look at my body, I don't know if it's because of the bruises or because I'm so fat. 

"Hey Lou" they both say. They don’t mention anything that happened with Mr Charles but I know they know. It doesn’t bother me, the whole school probably knows, I’m just glad they don’t mention it. 

Niall hops out of the pool at that moment and walks over to us. 

"Listen guys that's my little brother, if I catch any of you looking at him, perving on him or even attempting to make a move. You’re out, got it" he says seriously. 

"Yes Niall, we get this lecture every time we come here" Ed says dramatically. 

"Yeah, Ni we know, we would never disrespect your brother man" Cam says.

I take a sip of my coke, trying to distract myself from the awkward moment.

 

"Even though he is super-hot" Ed says.

I can't help but choke on my coke and spit it out as I do. Niall and Harry’s friends think I'm actually hot? They aren't disgusted by my body? I'm sure they are just being nice but it's still really surprising. All the boys laugh and go to jump into the pool. 

"You should learn to take a complement" Harry says to me as he kisses my head and leaves my side to hop into the pool.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis POV

The rest of the afternoon goes smoothly and we have a lot of fun laughing by the pool. Stan texts me asking to come over tonight, I don’t really want to explain what happened with Mr Charles and I know that’s what he wants. I agree though it’s best to get it over and done with. Soon it's dinner time and we all head inside to order some pizza. I head up to my room to shower and change. I get into a navy pair of PJ pants and a navy white long sleeve Pajama top. I walk downstairs to the theater where the boys are hanging out about to watch some scary movies. There is beer and popcorn and junk food everywhere. The pizza has arrived but I don't feel like eating. Harry sees me in the doorway and motions me over beside him. I walk over and sit down next to him. Liam turns around and sees me next to Harry he smiles at me.

"Lou, I don't know if you should be watching these movies" he says kindly.

"Yeah, they are a bit scary" Zayn follows with.

"Oh, um ok I'll just be in my room then" I say and get up to leave.

I don't want to be annoying to the boys. I'm sure they really don't want to hang around with their 17 year old little brother anyway.

"Ohhh Liam come on. Let him watch he can sit with me" Harry says pleadingly. 

"I dunno Haz" he says back. 

"Its fine H I'm just going to go upstairs, I don’t want to be annoying" I say back, Harry goes to say something but I don’t let him "Stan wants to come over anyway" I say.

I see Harry fake smile at me and I smile back slightly. 

"At least take some pizza with you" Harry says. 

"Um nah I'm not hungry thanks anyway" I say as I turn to leave. 

"Lou?" I hear Andy call me, before I'm at the door.

I turn around to face him questioningly. I can see Harry watching us from the corner of my eye. The rest of the boys are arguing over what movie to watch.

"I really want you to eat some pizza please" he says, I sigh. 

Why do they have to care so much why does it matter if I eat or not.

"Andy, please I'm not hungry I'll go get an apple or something" I say back.

"An apple is not dinner, you haven't eaten all day and I want you to eat" he says, placing his hands on his hips.

I can see the boys stop and look at us arguing.

"I ate toast this morning that Niall made" I say back matter of factly.

"That's not enough Louis, please just eat some pizza, just one piece ok" he says back irritated.

"Andy, I don't want to eat right now" I say back getting louder.

"Ok I understand but I'd really like it if you tried" he says back starting to get upset at me.

"I'm.not.hungry" I say back challenging. 

"EAT A GOD DAM PIECE OF PIZZA LOUIS" Andy yells at me.

Everyone goes silent and I don't know what to do. I have been yelled at more times in the last few weeks by my brothers than I have my whole life. Tears prick my eyes but I won't cry. I walk over to the pizza pick up a greasy piece of pepperoni. I look at it with disgust it's so greasy and full of calories probably like 1000 calories a slice. The boys including Harry are looking at me expectantly. I suck it up and eat the pizza, I feel every bite turn into fat. My stomach the whole time is rejecting it and I'm doing my best to keep it down. Finally I finish the piece and Andy and the boys relax.

"There happy now, enjoy your stupid movie" I yell angrily as I storm out of the theatre.

"Louis" I hear Harry yell for me, I don't stop though and go straight to my room.

Stan will be here in about 10mins. I'm trying to keep the pizza in my stomach but my insides are churning and the thought of all those calories is making me nauseous. I head to the bathroom and close the door. I can't believe I'm even contemplating this but I can't keep the pizza in any longer. I kneel down next to the toilet and put my fingers in my mouth and down my throat. It takes a few tries before I'm gagging and emptying everything in my stomach into the toilet. It burns like crazy and my stomach muscles are working hard to get the food out. But the relief I feel when I'm finished is amazing. I promise myself I won't do it again, just this once. I clean myself up and brush my teeth then head back out to my bedroom. There is a knock on my bedroom door and Stan walks in. That was really close, I nearly got caught. Stan smiles at me then gives me a big hug.

"Are you ok?" he asks concerned. 

"Yeah" I shrug. 

"Tell me what happened" he says acting worried. I don't know why but I feel like it's not sincere that he just wants the gossip. I push the thought aside. Stan is my friend, the only person who has stuck by me through high school. I sigh. I suppose I owe it to him to explain everything. After 20 minutes of holding my tears back and trying to control my breathing I finish telling Stan what happened with Mr Charles.

"Wow, that’s intense" he says and pauses looking around the room. 

That was a really weird thing to say. I think.

"Although he is pretty hot it couldn't have been too bad, huh Lou" he laughs out.

I'm stunned to complete silence did he really just say that to me. I don't even know how to respond to that.

"So where are your brothers?" he asks, looking bored.

"Um downstairs in the theatre watching movies, they have their friends over" I say.

"Ohhhh is Harry there and Cameron?" he asks eagerly.

"Umm yeah they are" I say.

"Man you have the hottest brothers and their friends are so hot you’re so lucky. Let's go watch movies with them" Stan says.

"I'm not allowed in there, Liam won't let me watch the movies" I say back feeling like a baby.

"Jesus Louis, do you always do what they say? They aren't your parents. Come on let's go it will be fun" he says "Plus If I can sit with Harry it would be fucking cool he is sooooo hot" He says matter of factly.

"I guess" I say. 

He stands up off the bed and pulls me out of the room towards the theatre. We can hear the boys talking inside, they must have the movie paused or something. Stan heads straight in while I linger in the doorway. 

"Hi guys, mind if we watch some movies with you" Stan says casually flopping down next to Harry.

Harry turns to me and looks at me like 'what is he doing'. I just shrug at him and keep by the door.

"Aghh these movies aren't really appropriate for you to watch Stan your only 17" Liam says.

"It's cool my mum and dad are cool, I can watch anything. I’ve already seen that three times" he says pointing to the movie Liam has in his hands.

Liam sighs and shrugs his shoulders. Stan smiles and then leans into Harry's side. Harry doesn't protest or move but he looks slightly uncomfortable. 

"Harry will protect me anyway" He says laughing. 

"Don't you want to spend the night with Louis?" Harry asks Stan.

"Oh it's ok, he told me what happened, really shit” he says nonchalantly. 

Harry just stares at him in disbelief but doesn't move off the couch. Stan is literally all over Harry, flirting and snuggling into him. I can't help but look and I can't help but get jealous either. Stan knows I have a crush on Harry. I think Andy and Zayn sense my uneasiness and call me over to sit between them. 

"It’s ok Lou, you can sit with us" Andy says. 

"Thanks, I'm not too sure I want to watch scary movies though” I say. Jesus I am such a baby, what is wrong with me.

I look over and can see Stan all over Harry laughing with him. It makes me sick to my stomach.

"You'll be fine, they aren't that scary if you’re uncomfortable you can leave ok" Zayn says. 

I nod my head. The movie starts and it's about some girl with big boobs being stalked by a crazed serial killer in a mask. It's a little scary but not as scary as what's going on, on the couch between Stan and Harry. I don't understand why Stan is acting this way he is making a fool of himself if you ask me. Stan then looks over to me on the couch and when he sees me watching him, he smirks at me and leans in to kiss Harry. I gasp and Zayn who's on my left jumps. He lets go of his glass he is holding and it smashes all over the floor. I don't get to see Harry's reaction or if he kisses Stan back. The lights are flicked on and the movie paused. We are all on our feet. 

"Shit Lou, I'm so so sorry" Zayn says to me.

I'm a little confused, he just dropped his glass it isn't his fault I'm not sure why he is apologising to me until I look down. I see my foot has been sliced open and a piece of glass sticking out of it. It doesn't hurt but it looks really deep and is bleeding everywhere.

"It’s fine Zayn I'll be fine" I say.

"I'll get a towel don't move bud" Niall says as he rushes off for a towel

I try to walk out of the theatre I don't want to get blood all over the floor.

"Hey don't move ok just wait there" Andy says 

"Are you ok Louis?" Harry is next to me in a second hand on my waist holding me steady.

"I'm fine Harry, I can deal with this myself ok" I say pushing him off me.

I see Stan come up to Harry from behind me.

"He is fine Harry Zayn and Andy can handle it" he says. 

What has happened to my friend why is he being so mean?

"That's a little insensitive Stan, Louis is your friend I think you should check he is ok" Harry says 

"How many times do I have to tell everyone I'm fine" I yell "stop babying me it's just a bit of broken glass" I finish with tears in my eyes.

"Calm down kiddo" Zayn says rubbing my arm.

"Yeah Lou, it looks deep and the glass looks imbedded you probably need stitches" Andy says. I sigh and try to calm down.

Niall comes back and wraps my foot up in a towel. Harry walks over and picks me up bridal style and I hear Stan huff.

"Come on, I'll take you to the ER" Harry says carrying me out.

"No I don't want to go to the ER Harry put me down" I say trying to get out of his arms. 

"Louis, stop it ok, just relax. I'm taking you no arguments” Harry says back. 

I sigh and relax in his strong arms his scent giving me butterflies. Stan comes running out behind us.

"Harry I really think you’re over reacting he is fine" Stan says.

"Stan I think it’s best if you left" Liam says harshly and I'm relieved. I don't want him around me right now.

"Ughhh fine" he says rolling his eyes. 

"Come on I'll take you home" Ed says following us out. 

"Ohhhh great thanks Ed" he says flirting and Ed rolls his eyes.

They say good bye and leave. Harry gets to his car in the driveway and puts me in the front passenger seat. 

"Are you sure you don't mind taking him Haz?" Liam asks.

"No, of course not. We won't be long" he says back to Liam.

"You ok kiddo" Zayn asks me. 

"Yeah I'm fine" I smile slightly at him and he nods as he closes the passenger door.

I see Harry and Niall talking heatedly beside the driver’s door. I hope they aren't arguing about me. I sigh and relax into the seat, my foot actually starting to hurt now.

Harry gets into the car. 

"You ok?" he asks me concerned.

I just nod. Why would he actually care he was just about to snog Stan a second ago. I look out the window, avoiding his stare. 

"Are you in pain?" Harry asks me.

"Little bit" I say.

I don't really want to talk to Harry right now. I know he has the right to be with anyone he wants but I can't help but be jealous. My foot hurts and my best friend is acting like a real ass towards me. I'm angry. 

The rest of the drive is quiet as we pull up to the ER. Harry carries me in, much to my dismay. The towel Niall put around my foot has pretty much soaked through with blood. I'm taken straight to a room and Harry puts me down on the bed. I'm told they need to clean the cut and get the glass out. It is soo painful but I don't want to cry next to Harry so I try to suck it up, squeezing his hand instead when it hurts. After it’s all cleaned I'm told I'll need stitches. Harry doesn't leave my side the whole time and whispers words of encouragement when the pain gets really bad. Two hours and 16 stitches later, we are back in the car on our way home. I'm told to keep the wound clean and come back in a week to get the stitches out and to take painkillers for the pain.

"You nearly broke my hand squeezing so hard in there are you still in pain?" Harry asks.

I turn and glare at him.

"I guess I kind of deserved it didn't I?" he says and then sighs.

"Look Lou, I wasn't going to do anything with Stan. I don't like him like that" Harry says.

"Well you both looked quite cosy on the couch together Harry" I say angrily. 

I don't even know why I'm so angry. That Stan knows I like Harry and did it on purpose or that Harry didn't make the effort to move. It doesn't matter anyway Harry will never be with me. He doesn’t even like me. He is probably confused as to why I’m even angry.

"I'm sorry Harry, you can be with whomever you like it's your life, and I didn't mean to get angry" I say looking down.

“Well I can assure you. I don't and never will like Stan. I have my eye on someone else actually" he says. 

My whole body freezes as the air is sucked out of my lungs. Harry likes someone else. I knew this would happen that Harry would eventually get a boyfriend or girlfriend. I also knew I'd be really upset and jealous but I have no right to be. I should be happy for Harry. Seeing him happy should be enough for me. I can't help the ache in my chest though. I just want to get home and fall asleep.

"I'm really happy for you Harry I hope it works out" I say looking out the window" I see him sigh.

“Lou….” He says looking at me. I turn back to him and raise an eyebrow at him

“Never mind” He says letting out a frustrated sigh. I turn back towards the window.

We pull up at home and after I'm crowded with questions from the boys. Harry carries me upstairs to bed. He lays me down says goodnight and leaves. He looks sad as he leaves but I'm too tired and upset to find out why. I fall asleep instantly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update

Hi everyone just wanted to let you all know I will be posting a chapter within the next few hours. I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'm in hospital with a twisted ovary (I know!!) Im just waiting for my laptop to get here and I'll update. Thanks for your patients I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting Xoxox


	12. Chapter 12

Louis POV

The next few weeks go by really slow, I haven't been to school. Niall has brought my work home for me. Being back where it all happened and the stares from people, I just can't face it. I've also been thinking about applying to college early. I'm top of my class in every subject and I definitely have the grade points. I don't want to be alone next year when Niall and Harry leave school. At least if I could get early acceptance into collage I could work towards a degree. I've downloaded a few scholarship early entry exams for a few collages and have started applying while I've been off school. I haven't told any of the boys yet, I'm not sure how they would react. If I get in, then I will face them but until then. I'm keeping it a secret.

Harry hasn't been around much I'm not sure why. Niall and him had a fight and I'm sure it was about me, but Niall won't tell me. They are ok now but after the night Harry took me to the ER, they didn't speak to each other for three days. That's a pretty long time for them to go without talking and I just feel so guilty it was over something I did. Stan hasn't been around either but has texted me a few times. He isn't really the same, something's different and I'm not sure what. I'm due back at school on Monday and I'm already panicking. I'm not sure if Stan will still be my friend. With what happened with Mr Charles maybe everyone will stop picking on me. I doubt it though, I can only hope.

The good thing though, is I've lost more weight. I have figured out ways to make it look like I’m eating but actually not and wearing baggy clothes actually hides the weight loss, so the boys haven’t picked up on it. I’m now officially underweight according to my BMI and I'm hoping they all notice at school and stop the fat jokes and name calling. 

While I have been home, the boys have been around a lot more which is strange. The first few days after I cut my foot I couldn't really move around easily, so I mostly camped out in the theatre with my books and movies. The boys all made sure someone was with me though even if they were just reading quietly next to me. I feel like they know something or something is going on but they made me feel so happy and loved. I felt like they really do care about me and that just means so much to me. I miss Harry though, he doesn't really talk to me much anymore and it hurts, even more than the name calling and abuse I get at school. I have feelings for Harry and he likes someone else. The fact that he doesn't really talk to me anymore has just crushed me. I need to find a way to get over it though because I have always known he would never be with me. 

Monday morning comes way too quickly after a sleepless Sunday night. I get up and have a shower on slightly shaky legs. I have to face everyone today and I'm not ready I just want to cry. I look at myself in the mirror after my shower., my bruises have all healed and my skin is a nice golden tan again. I look way skinnier and I should feel good about myself and what I've achieved but I don't. I just see a worthless, pathetic ugly guy staring back at me. I turn away and get dressed in my uniform. My pants are actually too big for me and I have to fold them over twice at the top for them to stay up. I put my shirt on and it really hangs off me, I tuck it into my pants and I just look ridiculous, I look homeless. I'm going to have to ask Liam for new pants. I head downstairs into the normal ruckus of the boys morning breakfast routine. I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning bud, how are you this morning?" Liam chirps.

"Morning, I'm fine thanks" I say. 

"Ready for school today?" Zayn asks. 

"You know you can stay home another few days if you like" Niall suggests from his stool as he digs through his eggs and bacon breakfast.

"I'm ok, I guess I should get it over and done with" I say with a half-smile.

"Good idea, Niall will be there with you and if it gets too much for you he will bring you home ok" Liam says.

I'm slightly relieved if it's too much I have Liam's permission to leave that hell hole. I nod Just as Harry walks into the kitchen. He smiles as the boys greet him with hugs and fist pumps. He turns to me and I'm expecting him to ignore me but he comes over to my side and looks down concerned at me.

"Are you ok? Are you sure you’re ready to come back?" He asks sincerely. No one else is listening to our conversation it's just the two of us. This is the closest we have been in weeks and I didn't realise just how much I missed Harry. 

"I'm ok Harry, I'm a little scared to be honest but I've got to do it" I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm here for you ok, you need me whenever, for whatever. Do not hesitate to come and get me. Understand" he says and my heart flutters.

"Thanks Harry" I say smiling at him.

"Louis, what an earth are you wearing?" Niall pipes in, interrupting Harry and my conversation. I look down confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask self-consciously. 

"Those clothes are swimming on you, they look ginormous" he laughs out.

"Ummm I dunno they just don't fit anymore" I say quietly, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

"Niall take him to get new uniforms today please" Liam says to Niall.

"Kay, after school ok Lou" Niall says and I nod.

They all share a look of concern but no body brings anything up. I know they don't want to make me upset on my first day back at school and I'm thankful. Hopefully they will forget about this conversation. I sigh and reach down to grab my school bag but Harry grabs it first.

"I'll take it for you" he smiles and I blush. 

"Thanks" I whisper out and I can’t help but smile back at him.

We walk out to Harry's car, I’ve successfully avoided eating breakfast and I smile to myself. The drive to school is quick and I can't help but be nervous. By the time we pull up my hands are so sweaty and I'm feeling like I'm going to faint. We exit the car and as I shut the door and turn around I suddenly lose my footing. I fall forward straight into Harry. He isn't expecting it and he loses his footing as well. We end up on the ground in the carpark me on top of Harry.

"I'm so sorry Harry" I say. my tone sounds panicked and I hate myself for it. Harry would never hurt you, I try to remind myself. If it had been anyone else I'm sure I would have been verbally abused even physically. I can't help but expect it from Harry too.

I'm so embarrassed as I try to get up quickly, I can hear Niall behind us laughing. We stand up and I brush myself off, avoiding Harry's eyes. 

"I'm so sorry" I say again. 

I can't help it, my first day back in weeks and I've already humiliated myself and will probably get an earful any second. I try to rush off but Harry reaches out for me and again I flinch and this time Niall notices too and stops laughing immediately. I thought after being away for a few weeks I wouldn't be so scared when I came back, that I would be able to control my reactions, but, I can't. I can't help but worry someone is going to hurt me. 

"Louis, please don't, you know I would never be upset or angry at you. Especially for something like that" Harry says carefully.

Niall is watching us intently but I don't really hear what Harry says, I'm waiting for the yelling and abuse to start.

"I-I-I-m-m sorry Harry, I didn't meant to it was an accident, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry if I hurt you ,it really was an accident please don't be angry, I just I-I-I-I just lost my footing" I ramble out clearly scared, I'm interrupted by Harry. 

"Hey, hey listen Louis, stop" he says. I stop instantly and look into his eyes pleading him to not yell. Harry won’t hurt you, Harry won’t hurt you. I tell myself over and over.

"I'm not upset or angry. You definitely didn't hurt me. It was kind of funny, in a really cute way. I've told you I would never hurt you please believe me, you don't have to be scared of me" he says so gently looking into my eyes. I get lost in them for a few seconds before I realise I'm staring and I nod.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"It's ok, now come on we will walk you to your locker and home room" he says as he leads me from the carpark with his hand protectively on my lower back.

Niall and Harry are speaking in hushed voices behind me as we walk through the corridors. I’m not concentrating on what they are saying, just the looks I'm getting, they are full of disgust from my classmates. The whispers have started and my chest feels tight. I walk, avoiding everyone's eyes. Just as I'm about to reach my locker I see Joey and his group. Stan is with them and they all stop talking and smirk at me. I stop in my tracks not knowing what to do, fear courses through me and my breath gets caught. I want to go home so badly. I'm such a baby, suck it up Louis. 

"It's ok, you’re ok, grab your books and we will go" Harry says calmly in my ear. 

I just nod my head feeling dizzy and spacey, probably a combination of fear and not eating. I've noticed lately I've been feeling so tired and dizzy from lack of food. It's not enough to make me start eating again though. I grab my books from my locker as Stan comes up behind me to talk to Harry.

"Hi Haz how are you?" he asks with intention.

"Hey Stan fine thanks" Harry says nonchalantly.

"So are you still up for that date on Friday night?" Stan asks?

I can't believe he just asked that, are they together now? I'm so taken aback I drop my books on the floor making everyone around us turn to look at me. No one bothers to help me they just laugh, Niall bends down to help me pick them up.

"Um I'll see Stan I'm pretty busy" Harry says and I'm so relieved at his answer.

"You ok?" Niall asks.

"Yeah sorry" I say.

"It's ok, listen Lou, there is nothing going on between Harry and Stan ok" Niall says so only I can hear.

"Ok" I say back I'm so relieved.

"So your chaperoning again I see" Stan says to Harry and Niall, glaring at me as we stand up from collecting my books. The rest of the cool group who are standing close to us snort with laughter.

"You know what, what the hell is your problem?" Niall says as he turns towards the cool group.

“If you have a problem with Louis, then you have a problem with me. You even think about bullying him you will have me to deal with, leave him the fuck alone” Niall says firmly.

Ohhhh no, the daggers Joey and the group are sending me now can only mean things will be getting worse for me. 

"We have never done anything to Louis, we would never even dream of it. Isn't that right Louis" Joey says.

Everyone turns to look at me but I don't answer, I look down at the ground.

"That's enough" Harry says to the group before he turns back to me. "Let’s get you to class" Harry says walking me forward again. 

I feel like a complete baby being walked to my classroom. I’m holding back the tears at how pathetic I must look to everyone. We reach my classroom.

"Are you ok? I can stay if you need me to" Harry says. 

"No, no please. I'm fine just go, I'll see you both in the carpark this afternoon" I say.

"Ok you know where to find us if you need to babe” Niall says and I nod.

They hesitate to leave so I just walk into the classroom. I find a desk up the back and the whispers start again.

The day goes so slow and the torment I’m getting is worse than before. There are rumours going around school that I’m Pregnant with Mr Charles baby, that I came onto him and he rejected me, that I made the whole thing up for attention. It's all getting too much for me. I’m looked at with such hatred and disgust. Everyone thinks it’s my fault what happened and that Mr Charles was a great teacher and had to leave because of me.

At lunchtime I head down the boys toilets, hoping to get some peace and quiet away from the whispers. Of course today isn't my day though. I get into the bathroom and go over to the sink, I place my bag on the side. I'm about to take out my biology book when I hear the door shut. I look over and see Kyle standing there. My heart rate picks up. Then, out of the closed toilet cubicles comes Ashton, Joey, Luke and Mikey. I can't breathe, what the fuck am I supposed to do now. 

"You know what guys? When we told Louis not to tell anyone about what we do to him, I really thought he had the brains enough to listen. I guess we were wrong" Joey says.

"We're going to teach you a lesson, to not talk do you understand. We know you told Niall" Ashton says.

"You tell anyone about us touching you or about anything we do to you and we won't hesitate to kill you" Luke adds.

"Not before we turn everyone against you, including Harry and even Niall. No one likes you Louis, why can't you just see that, why can't you just understand that no one wants you around" Joey says. 

"You’re a burden on your brothers. I've heard Niall talking about it, and we’ve heard Harry talking about how fat you are, about how much he wishes you would just leave him alone. That you’re just this pathetic leech that he has to put up with for Niall’s sake" Ashton smirks at me.

The words they are saying go straight to my heart. They are my greatest fears, that Niall and Harry really wish I wasn't around. Harry thinks I'm fat and they see me as a burden. Tears spring to my eyes and I try not to let them fall.

"Don't cry babe, we will give you what you deserve" Luke says to me.

He approaches me from the stall and grabs my hair. His grip is so tight as he slams my head back into the wall of the toilets, my whole head going dizzy. Ashton comes over and punches me so hard in the face. What happens next is a blur as I'm pushed, stood on, kicked, spat on and punched. Only where the bruises won't show though. I'm lying on the floor of the bathroom when they decide they have had enough.

"Tell anyone and your gone, consider this a warning" Joey spits at me.

They leave the bathroom leaving me alone on the cold bathroom floor. I can hardly move.I have to get up though,if someone finds me the beatings will get worse. I pick myself up and go to the sink. My hands shakily hold me up, my vision is going blurry and there is a ringing in my ears. I clean the blood off my face and walk slowly out of the toilets. I've had enough for today, I need to leave. I head towards the cafeteria to find Niall. I can barely walk straight I must look like such a looser. I find Niall’s table but he isn't there, as I approach I get a Corus of cautious "Hey Louis” from everyone. They must notice I look like shit. I try to smile slightly but wince as my head pounds. Harry turns around in his seat at the sound of my name. As soon as he sees me he is out of his chair.

"What the fuck happened to you?" he says causing the table to all go silent. Great they will think I'm more of a freak.

"Where's Niall?" I ask avoiding Harry's question. 

"He took Barb home, she wasn't feeling well, he will be back by end of lunch" Harry says "now tell me what happened" He demands. 

"Nothing I fell over" I say as I turn around to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you’re going" Harry says raising his voice to me. 

"Um" my head is so cloudy I can't think straight.

"Come on I'll take you home, I think you need to go home" 

"Um no I can't, I have to get new uniforms this afternoon, I'm fine Harry I'll see you later" I say and I leave him completely gobsmacked in the cafeteria. 

I find the boys bathroom near the school entrance and lock myself inside for the rest of the afternoon. I don't come out until it's time to head home. I find Niall and we get my new uniforms. Turns out I've dropped two sizes and it's the smallest size they stock. We head back to the carpark and Harry is waiting for us to drive us home. The car ride is silent, Harry sending me worrying glances every two seconds in the rear view mirror. I try to act like I don’t notice. Niall remains silent the whole way, it’s uncomfortable. When we pull up at home we all get out of the car, Harry must be studying with Niall or something. When we enter the house Harry and Niall go off to the lounge room without another word to me, while I give my uniforms to Greta the housekeeper to wash. I limp my way to the kitchen, my body is aching so much. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and four ice packs from the freezer. As I'm leaving the kitchen Harry and Niall walk in, they seem to be in a deep conversation. They look at me strangely when they see me with so many ice packs.

"Whatcha got there babe?" Niall asks curiously. 

"Um, ice, um Ice packs" I say sheepishly.

"Ok… um so watcha doing with ice packs?" he asks.

"Just I'm, just really hot, yeah hot" I say. 

I race out of the room before they can ask any more questions. I reach my room and my body is so exhausted. I change slowly into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and I lay on my bed. I grab the ice packs and place one under my head so the back of my head is getting Relief I can still feel the bump. I place one on my right side over my rib cage, one on my Lower back and one across my ankle. I look like a right mess. But I'm instantly relieved as the cold compresses sooth my aching body. I'm so exhausted my eyes close and I'm instantly asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your Kudos and comments. I'm so thankful here is another chapter. I'm going in for surgery this afternoon to un twist my ovary. I will try and get another chapter up before i go in. love you all xo

Harry's POV

We watch as Louis, runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

"Niall that just proves my point, someone has hurt him and I think we have made it worse" I say to Niall. 

"Haz I dunno, He explained all that. It is a hot day maybe he really is hot “Niall says and I just nod. 

"I need to tell Louis how I feel about him" I confess to Niall.

"Yeah you do" he says back smirking we both laugh.

Just before we leave the kitchen Greta, the housekeeper walks in. She is a short round American lady in her late 40's that I think used to live in the Bronx. Her accent is really cool to listen too.

"Niall Hun, why did Louis give me school clothes to fit a 10 year old, who's are they?” she asks.

"You mean his new school uniforms we brought today?" he asks confused.

"Yeah the ones he just gave me, they still have tags on them but the size is tiny are they Louis? Or am I doing other people's washing?" she laughs out.

"Um no they are his we just brought them" Niall says worriedly.

"Ok Hun, just checking, you may need to keep an eye on that" she says as she walks out.

Niall and I look at each.

"I think shit just got serious" I say and Niall nods his head. 

"I'll have to talk to the boys" he says. 

We go over to the kitchen cupboards Niall gets out some junk food and we carry it all up into his room. We sit down on his couch and get FIFA up and running, ready to play. We sit on the couch in Niall’s room.

"Haz I'm worried about him" Niall says to me. 

"I know man me too, but I promise I'll help fix it ok we will fix it don't worry" I say.

I'm not sure I believe that. I know the rumours going around about Louis and Mr Charles. We were quick to dispel them though but I think the seniors are the only ones that are mature enough to listen. Now that I think about it, the way Louis froze when he saw Joey and his friends today, the way he flinched and thought I was going to yell at him, the way he flinches when someone goes to touch him. It doesn’t make a lot of sense to me, he seems so scared all the time. Then it hits me, Louis has been lying about the bruises. He has been lying about how he got them. Oh my god. We have all been so caught up with everything that’s happened with MR Charles that we were quick to believe his lies. Why didn’t I take more notice why didn’t I see this? He is being bullied at school I know it I just want to make Louis feel safe. I want to hold him and protect him and call him mine. I want to be with him. I have never had feelings for another guy like I do for Louis. He is absolutely stunning and his smile sends shivers down my spine. He is amazing and I love spending time with him. 

What happened with Stan was nothing and I understand why Niall got so mad at me. It took me three days of being completely ignored by Niall to convince him that there was nothing going on between us. I would never think of Stan as anything. Louis means so much to me. I know he has been dealing with a lot to do with Mr Charles so I didn't want to spring my emotions on him as well. I nearly told him that night Stan tried to kiss me, Louis didn't understand that I was trying to tell him the someone else I said I had feelings for was actually him. I realise that I need to tell Louis how I feel, then maybe he will open up to me and allow me to protect him. I need to tell him now. I stand up from Niall’s couch. 

"I'll be back in a minute” I say

"Where are you going?" Niall asks. 

"To tell Louis how I feel" I say back smiling.

"Well good luck mate" Niall says. 

I walk out of his room and across the hall. I knock on the door but I get no answer. I try again but no luck. I'm a little worried so I open the door. The sight before me nearly breaks my heart. Louis is fast asleep on the bed, the ice packs he got from downstairs are placed all over his body. He looks so small and thin but still absolutely gorgeous. I think everything he is dealing with is getting to him and as a result he is losing weight. I walk over to the bed. I hesitate to move one of the ice packs but I need to know if someone has been hurting him. I move the one on his ankle and there is a big bruise forming, his ankle is also quite swollen. I gasp at the site. I move the one over Louis ribs and lift up his shirt. His side has a fresh bluey purple bruise on it. I can't help but tear up at the site. This beautiful boy is dealing so much and I know he is only being bullied from jealousy. All the girls and guys in our senior grade go on about how gorgeous Niall's little brother is and I'm constantly telling the guys to stop trying to catch a perve of him. He is so much more than that. The seniors aren't really allowed to socialise with the juniors and we have classes on another level, so, I can't watch Louis all the time and we don't have any influence on the juniors. They are some of the most rudest, sluttiest group of girls I've come across, and the guys aren’t much better they are so arrogant and are so disrespectful to the girls and I know they find Louis a threat. Someone who is smart and beautiful, so they pick on him and it's not fair. He doesn't deserve this and he doesn't belong with those kinds of people. I'm going to show him that. I'm going to be the one to show Louis how to be loved, show him how he deserves to be treated and show him just how amazing he is. I walk out of Louis room and back into Niall’s. I don't know if I should tell him about the bruises I know he will flip shit. 

"What did Louis say?" Niall questions "You look like you've just seen a ghost" he says

"Umm, he was asleep" I say.

"Asleep?" That's strange it's 4 in the afternoon "I'll go see if he is ok" he says. 

" um Niall" I start

He is already out of the room and across the hallway he opens Louis door carefully and walks towards the bed 

"What the fuck" he whispers out when he sees Louis, he turns towards me. 

"I know" I say quietly.

 

We both leave the room and go back to Niall’s I flop down on the bed and Niall takes the couch. 

"What do we do Haz?" he asks.

"Ni I just don't know, he isn't going to confess anything or tell us what's going on so we need to find out for ourselves once and for all" I say. 

"Yeah, we just need to figure out how to do it" Niall says.

"Do we tell the boys?" I ask.

"Let's give it until Friday, if we see anything strange we will tell them. We need to get the group to keep eyes and ears open again, we must be missing something" Niall says and I nod. 

We need to get to the bottom of this and fast before Louis life is put in danger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your lovely well wishes. my surgery went well and i can post again. thank you all for your patience. xo

Louis POV 

When I wake up I'm in a puddle of water. I look to my clock and it says 7am ughh I slept through dinner without the boys waking me, that's strange. My ice packs have obviously melted throughout the night. I must have really needed the sleep if I didn't wake up at all. I move out of bed and my whole body is stiff and sore. My ankle is less swollen but I still limp when I walk, I can't put much pressure on it. I notice Greta has hung my uniform over my door frame to my wardrobe. I sigh and pick myself up. I do my usual morning routine and get into my uniform. It fits much better. I forgo my jumper today opting for just my white shirt and tie. The weather is really warm lately. I hope the comments I get today aren't more fat jokes. I limp downstairs to the kitchen the boys already awake and eating like usual. Harry is already in the kitchen too eating some jam toast. I try my best to walk normally holding in the pain. I should be used to it by now. I feel really light headed by the time I make it to the kitchen, so I decide to have something small to eat. I usually snack on cucumber bits and rice crackers if I'm absolutely starving, that's all I'll allow myself besides water. Today though, I'm feeling especially crappy so I grab a granola bar from the cupboard. It's a low fat bar and only has 4 calories in it. I grab the bar from the cupboard and spin around to leave. Instead I freeze when I see everyone staring at me. Harry looks completely speechless.

"Whhhatt?" I ask curiously.

"Um no nothing" Harry says as he coughs and looks away.

“Nothing Lou, it’s just you always wear baggy clothes and that uniform actually fits you and you look um …” Liam says sheepishly looking away.

"What Liam means is that you look good Lou" Zayn says 

I'm feeling so self-conscious right now, they think I'm too fat to wear these pants and they don't want to tell me how horrible I look. I'm such a looser how did I ever think I'd look ok in tight clothes.

"It's ok you can tell me how horrid I look iii will just go get one of my old uniforms" I say embarrassed.

"No!" Harry says louder than necessary. Niall and Zayn give him a weird look. 

"I mean no, you could never look horrid you look nice I like it" Harry says embarrassed. 

I look at him confused.

 

What on earth are they even talking about? I just nod my head and back out of the kitchen. That was really weird. I think to myself. 

The school day passes quickly and it's last period biology. Now that Mr Charles has been fired I’m not allowed to change biology classes, so I’m still stuck with Joey and his group. Our new teacher Mrs White is ancient old and just drones on and on. Good thing is she doesn't believe in homework, bad news is she also doesn't care about the teasing and taunting I receive from the cool group and the rest of the class. I've been pushed around all day. I have three new bruises to add to my collection. Ashton is busy throwing spit balls at my head and I'm trying to ignore it, its so humiliating especially when the rest of the class finds it so hilarious. The bell rings and I don't rush to leave I gather my things slowly in the hope that the rest of the class will leave so I can get the spit balls out of my hair in private.

Everyone exits the classroom and I follow a few minutes later. I'm relieved to find I'm alone in the hallway. I can't help but think someone is watching me though. I'm catching the bus home today, Niall has a college scout coming to his football practice and Harry had to leave at lunch for a dentist appointment, he said he would come back and pick me up after school but I told him not to worry. I really didn't want to be a bother. I'd rather walk home in all honesty I don't feel like being humiliated on the bus today. 

I decide to go to the bathroom before I leave, maybe by the time I'm finished I would have missed the bus and I will have no choice but to walk. I walk into the bathroom, no one is around and I quickly do my business. I'm just about to leave when all of a sudden. I'm absolutely saturated in freezing cold water and pushed. I slip over on the floor and try to regain my balance. As I fall to the ground I can see the sink coming closer to my face and I can't stop it. My head cracks on the side of the sink just above my right eye and I'm pulled into darkness, with the sound of Joey and Mikey’s laughter. 

I wake up and I'm freezing cold, it's dark and I can't see much. My head is absolutely pounding. The memories of being pushed and hitting my head come back to me and I groan in frustration. I stand up slowly on shaky legs. I feel like I want to puke. My eyes have adjusted to the darkness and I make out the toilet just in time, before I'm emptying my guts into it. I feel shaky and dizzy and really really cold. I think of the boys, they must be so worried. How long have I been out for? I reach for my phone in my pocket and see I have 50 missed calls, all from the boys and Harry. Shit they are going to kill me. I go to open the bathroom door and the handle won't turn. I'm locked in, just fucking great. Either Joey and Mikey locked me in, or the janitor didn't check the toilets before he locked them. I check the time on my phone it's 7:34pm I've been out for 4 and a half hours. I must have hit my head really hard. I just want to cry. Why wouldn't Joey call someone, I could have died, but I guess that's what they want. I debate who to call. Liam and Andy will most likely yell. Zayn will be so worried and disappointed in me. Niall will be an absolute wreck with worry. I decide on Harry. He will be worried but won't blame me and will listen to what I have to say before jumping to conclusions. My mind is so foggy I can't focus properly it takes me a few minutes to dial Harry's number. He answers in two rings.

"Louis?" he says panicked. Ohhhhhhh maybe Harry wasn't the right person to call. 

"H" I say quietly. My voice is hoarse. 

"Are you ok Lou, where are you?" he says quickly I can hear the boys in the back ground asking questions. He shushes them. 

"I-I-I-Im ok I think" I say my head starts to really pound and my vision goes funny. I slide to the floor of the bathroom leaning against the wall. 

"Where are you?" he asks trying to sound calm.

"I hit my head I-I-In the bathroom I was pushed.......Joey and Mikey" I say slowly, I'm concentrating so hard on making sense. I can feel myself slipping into sleep again.

"The bathrooms at school?" Harry asks, but I can't respond.

"Louis baby??" Harry questions, my stomach flutters at the nickname. 

"Yeah, at school" I manage.

"We're coming Lou" he says and I can hear him explaining to people what's going on.

"H I'm so tired, I can’t, I can't think" I stutter out.

"Stay with me Lou, don't go back to sleep" he says. 

"I have to" I say. 

"No! Louis you need to stay awake for me" he almost yells.

"Please don't yell at me H" I whimper "d-d-d-d don't be mad" I whisper. 

"I'm not mad at you gorgeous, at all. I just need you to stay awake ok" 

"Ok" I say.

Harry stays on the phone with me for what feels like forever. By the time I hear voices outside the doors my head feels like its going to explode. I hear the door unlock and the first person I see is a police officer. He turns the light on and I squint. 

"He’s here" he yells into the hall. I hear voices and footsteps running through the halls. Niall is first to me, engulfing me. 

"Are you ok? Jesus Christ I was so worried Lou" he says crushing me to him.

"I'm fine I'm sorry Ni" 

The rest of the boys come in and I'm relieved to see them all. I apologies so many times to them I feel so guilty I can't even catch the bus home by myself without something happening. 

"What happened, we were so worried we called the police" Niall says.

"I'm sorry, I went to the bathroom before I headed to the bus and" I stop I can't tell them about Joey I'll have to make something up. They just can't know. 

"I slipped and fell. I hit my head on the sink and that's the last thing I remember. I woke up and called Harry straight away" I say looking down.

I see Harry make his way into the bathroom, he walks over and he kneels down in front of me, he lifts my chin.

"Your head needs to be looked at. How long where you unconscious for?" he asks concerned.

"Um I think 4 hours" I say timidly.

"Did you vomit" he asks and I nod.

"You probably have a concussion. You need to see a doctor. You could hardly put two sentences together when I spoke to you" he says worriedly. 

"I'm fine" I try.

"Why are you wet?" Zayn asks.

My clothes and hair are still pretty wet considering I was lying in a puddle of water for four hours on a freezing bathroom floor.

"Ummm,. I dunno" I say sheepishly. 

"Come on let's get you out of here before you get sick" Zayn says helping me up. 

I get to my feet but a massive dizzy spell takes over and I stumble forwards, Harry catches me instantly. I try to steady myself on his arms but the spell is lasting a while. I feel Harry scoop me up bridal style and carry me out of the bathroom

"I-i-i-im ok H I can walk" I say.

"After that, no way! just relax I've got you" he says. 

I relax in his arms. I've been here a lot lately and as much as I hate being a bother to Harry and will regret my behavior in the morning. I snuggle into him and his hold tightens on me sending Butterfly's to my stomach. I love being in Harry's arms I just wish it wasn't always because he had to rescue me from my pitiful school life, but because he loved me as his boyfriend and wanted me in his arms.

Harry's POV

I'm lying on my bed trying to finish this stupid history homework. It's both painful and boring. My mouth still hurts slightly from the dental check-up I had today. I was hoping to be back at school in time to bring Louis home but my appointment went over and I didn't make it back. My thoughts keep slipping to Louis and his beautiful smile. I'm worried about him though, his smile seems to be fake and dull at times and I wonder how much pain he is actually trying to hide. I need to tell him how I feel about him its consuming me. The thought of him being sad and lonely and the need to get to the bottom of it, is all I can think about. My need to protect him and hold him is getting too much for me to bear. As soon as you meet Louis you are instantly drawn to him. When he walks into a room, he just lights it up. There is something about him that makes you want to smile, to want to be around him. As insecure an innocent as he is you just can't help but love him. I'm pulled out of my thoughts to the sound of my phone buzzing. I reach over and grab it off the table. Niall’s name flashes across the screen. I look at the time and see its 5pm he must be finished training with the scout. I quickly answer keen to hear how he went.

"Hey Ni" I say. 

"Hey Haz," Niall says sounding distracted and worried. I know my best friend and I know when something is wrong.

"What's wrong Niall, what happened?" I ask, assuming it's something to do with the scout.

"Pls, Pls tell me you came back from the dentist early and picked Louis up and he is with you" he says slightly begging me. Why would he think I'd pick Louis up and not tell him about it.

"No Ni I didn't make it back in time, he said he was fine to catch the bus" I say confused.

"No yeah of course, it's just he um wasn't on the bus and he's missing, he isn't at home and no one has seen him we.... we can't find him Haz" his words pull at my heart and my chest is heavy. Where could he be? Thoughts of something terrible happening to Louis run through my head. What if he is hurt? What if someone has hurt him?

"Fuck Ni, I-I-I shit I'll be over in 5" I say not knowing what else to do. 

"Yeah, thanks Haz" he says and hangs up. 

I pull my sweats off and replace them with black skinny jeans and pull my navy blue jumper over my shirt. I pull on my sneakers and place a SnapBack backwards over my unruly hair. I grab my keys and phone and dash out the door to my car. On the way over to Niall’s I call Louis a few times but he doesn’t pick up. I pull into the driveway with worry set into my chest. I race through the front door to the Lounge room. There are two police officers talking to Liam and Zayn while Andy paces back and forth across the carpet. Niall is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Any news?" I ask entering the room causing Niall to whip his head up to meet me. His eyes are glossy and I know he is worried.

"No, we have no idea where he is Haz, I'm so worried" Niall says.

"I know Ni, we will find him ok I promise you" I say to him uneasiness in my voice. 

I don't know what I will do if something has happened to him. Guilt rushes through me as we sit and wait for any news. The boys are constantly trying to call his phone. The police said it’s a good sign it's still ringing. Two hours pass with no news and my mind starts to think the worst. Where would he be? If Joey and his group are behind this I won't hold back. They will wish they never messed with Louis that's for sure. My phone buzzes in my pocket I pull it out and I have to blink twice to believe it's actually Louis calling. I answer instantly.

"It's him" I shout.

"Louis ?" I answer carefully hoping to hear his beautiful voice on the other end of the phone. 

"H" he says so quietly his voice sounds strained.

"Are you ok Lou?, where are you?" I ask trying to get information in case we get cut off. 

"What is he saying?" Niall is asking. 

"Is he ok?" Liam asks.

"Where is he Haz?" Zayn asks. 

"Shhhh just let me talk" I say back trying to quiet them so I can hear Louis on the other line.

"I-I-I-Im ok I think" he says. He doesn't sound ok he sounds sleepy.

"Where are you?" I ask trying to remain calm but hoping he tells me quickly. 

"I hit my head I-I-In the bathroom I was pushed.......Joey and Mikey " he says slowly.

He can hardly form a sentence I'm worried sick Joey has done something to him. I knew it. I need to know which bathroom. The school bathroom would make a lot of sense. I knew Joey was behind this but I can't think about that now All I care about is getting to Louis quickly to make sure he is ok and safe. 

"The bathrooms at school?" I ask. I wait for him to reply but he doesn't. Panic sets in. 

"Louis baby??" I ask. The pet name I so desperately want to call him falls from my mouth shamelessly. I need to know he is ok.

"Yeah, at school" he says again sounding half asleep. 

"We're coming Lou" I say.

I turn to tell the boys and they rush to organize to get to him. I follow them to the cars and keep Louis on the line.

"H I'm so tired I can't, I can't think" he stutters out.

Shit he needs to stay awake. If he has hit his head and has a concussion he needs to stay awake.

"Stay with me Louis, don't go back to sleep" I say trying to keep him talking

"I have to" he says and I panic. 

"No Louis you need to stay awake for me" I wince at my tone. I just want him to be ok. I need him to be ok.

"Please don't yell at me H" he whimpers "d-d-d-d don't be mad" it's almost a whisper and guilt crushes me. 

"I'm not mad at you gorgeous, at all. I just need you to stay awake ok" I say trying to calm myself. 

"Ok" he says

 

I do my best to keep Louis awake as we drive to the school. When we pull up the police and the principle are waiting for us with the keys. We enter the school. We don't know what bathroom he is in so we split up to check them all. I'm at the other end of the hall when I hear a shout that they have found Louis. I sigh relieved and run to the junior bathrooms. I make it to the doorway and stop in my tracks. The boys are lent down In front of him. He has a cut on the top of his forehead and its oozing blood. He is soaking wet too. What did they do to him? I listen to Louis explain what happened. He doesn't mention Joey and I don’t pull him up on it. I will talk to Louis about it later, right now he needs comfort and to see a doctor. I make my way over and crouch in front of him. Even soaking wet and shivering with a huge gash on his head he looks beautiful. His eyes are staring at me so innocently and I can't help the ache in my chest, the ache to hold him and to love him.

 

"Your head needs to be looked at. How long where you unconscious for?" I Ask gently. He needs a doctor.

"Um I think 4 hours" he says timidly. Shit that's a long time. He is so fucking lucky he woke up. 

"Did you vomit?" I ask and he nods. Yep a concussion we need to get him to the hospital.

"You probably have a concussion. you need to see a doctor. You could hardly put two sentences together when I spoke to you" I say looking into his eyes.

"I'm fine" he says. 

"Why are you wet?" Zayn asks. he must be freezing. 

"Ummm,. I dunno" he says sheepishly. I know that he is lying but again I don't say anything.

"Come on let's get you out of here before you get sick" Zayn says helping Louis up. 

He gets to his feet and stumbles. I reach out and catch him instantly. Fuck he must have hit his head hard. Louis try's to steady himself but he can't seem to get there. I scoop him up into my arms and carry him out to the car. He needs a hospital now. Having him in my arms feels so right, I don't Ever want to let him go.

"I-I-I-Im ok H I can walk" he says and I all but scoff.

"After that, no way just relax I've got you" I say wanting him to know I'm here and I'll always be here. 

Louis snuggles down into my chest and I cuddle him close. The boys follow us out of the school and we pile into Liam's Escalade. I settle Louis curled up onto my lap. He rests his head on my chest. Niall sits next to me and Andy next to him. Zayn and Liam are in the front seat. . 

"Are you ok?" Niall asks Louis as we start to drive.

"I think so" he says. 

"Are you cold?" Niall asks "You’re still soaking" he says.

"I'm ok" Louis says quietly. 

I hug Louis close and I look down to check he is ok, I see his eyes fluttering and I begin to panic again.

"Hey stay awake Louis, open your eyes" I say. he groans but does what I've asked.

 

"I'm tired Harry, please let me sleep" he says.

"I know babe but you've hit your head and we just need to make sure it's safe for you to sleep" I say to him.

We pull up to the hospital and head inside, Louis still in my arms, shivering and shaking. Liam walks over to the desk.

"I need someone to look at our brother he has hit his head pretty bad" he says. 

The look on the nurse’s faces is concern. They usher us all into a room and I lay Louis on the bed. He doesn't protest and instead is so sleepy he is trying to keep himself awake though. The nurses start taking his blood pressure and pulse.

"Hi buddy, my name is Melanie can you tell me your name" she asks Louis.

Louis looks so small and is shivering on the bed his eyes barely open.

"L-l-l-lo-uis" he says his voice is a whisper.

"Can he have a blanket?" I ask getting a little upset he is freezing. 

"How long was he out for?" Melanie asks us as the other nurse gets Louis a warm blanket.

"We think four hours" Liam says.

"Ok Louis, have you been vomiting at all?" she turns to Louis to ask kindly.

Louis nods his head.

"Ok we will need to do some more tests. If you guys can wait outside we will call you back in when we are done" Melanie says kindly. 

"No way I'm not leaving" I say standing my ground. There is no way I'm leaving Louis alone.

"Haz it's ok come on we can come straight back in" Zayn says.

"No, he needs someone" I say.

"You must be the boyfriend?" Melanie says a big smile on her face.

"Ummmm" I say awkwardly. 

"It's ok I'll let you stay, Just don't tell anyone" she says giving me a wink and I relax.

"Thank you" I say. 

The boys give me a knowing look and I see Liam smirk at me. I don't care though. All I care about is Louis. They leave the room. I look over to Louis and his eyes start to close.

"Louis honey, I know your tired but I need you to stay awake" Melanie says. 

I'm at Louis side instantly. 

"Open your eyes Lou" I say trying to softly coax Louis to open his eyes.

He does and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Good boy" I say smiling. I start softly caressing his head.

Louis looks exhausted and on the verge of tears and my heart breaks for him. The other nurse Joanna comes over and starts cleaning the huge cut on Louis head. 

"It's quite deep Mel, I've paged Dr J" Johanna says.

"Great" Melanie says "Louis, sweetheart can you try to sit up for me, I'm going to get you out of those wet clothes and into something warm" she says. 

Louis try's to sit up and winces as he does. He is still out of it and not focusing properly. 

"That's it, I know it uncomfortable" Melanie States. 

I hold Louis hand and help slightly as Melanie undresses him. I can see the shock on her face when Louis is just in his boxers, He is so thin. Still absolutely gorgeous but thin too thin. His torso is also covered in bruises and I gasp when I see them. Melanie gives me a concerned look, I return it. I look up to Louis face and he is crying, tears silently falling down his face. 

"Shhhh its ok baby" I say wiping his tears with my thumb.

We dress Louis quickly, lay him back down and cover him with warm blankets. 

"Doctor J should be here any minute" Melanie smiles at me "We need to keep Louis awake until then" she finishes.

"Ok" I say. 

The door opens and a handsome young Doctor walks into the room. He is tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. His muscly frame makes him look quite intimidating but the way the nurses are gawking at him and joking around with him he seems harmless. He introduces himself to me and shakes my hand, then turns his attention to Louis.

"Hi Louis, I'm Dr Jeremy but you can call me Dr J. Can you tell me what happened?" he asks. Taking out his torch and shining it into Louis eyes. He closes them instantly and rolls to the side to get away from the light.

"No please stop, my head hurts" he says getting agitated.

"Ok sorry buddy, I'm all done" he says. 

"Can I sleep please" Louis asks quietly.

"Yes, you can go to sleep now" Dr Jeremy says. 

Louis doesn't hesitate to close his eyes and he is out like a light.

"Is he ok?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes, he has a concussion. I will stitch his head and keep him overnight for observation but he should be fine" the Doctor smiles at me.

Thank fuck. I sigh with Relief. I watch as Dr Jeremy looks over Louis notes. He looks back and forth between the clip board and Louis a few times before he speaks.

"Harry have you noticed Louis weight dropping at all? he is very thin at the point that's concerning for a teenage boy. Do we need to look into that?" Dr J asks me his tone very serious.

I don't know how to respond to that, it isn't my place to say yes. I don't even know what's going on with Louis that's causing anything. I can't go behind Louis back and say something that might not be true. 

"He is going through some stuff right now and we are helping him through it. He isn't doing it on purpose, he isn't sick" I say back looking Dr J in the eyes. He keeps hold of my stare for what seems like forever before breaking eye contact and sighing.

"Ok, I won't push it further. Keep an eye on him Harry, it gets very serious very quickly" he says firmly. He says and I nod.

"What about the bruises?" he asks

"I I don't know, we have noticed them but he always has an excuse for them none of us know the truth" I look down at my shoes.

"Ok, I'll have a chat to Louis when he wakes up, I'll have to tell his brothers about it and they will need to observe what's going on too" he says.

I nod my head. He says his goodbyes and exits the room to talk to Liam. I look down at the sleeping boy on the bed. I hope I just did the right thing. Louis wouldn't be not eating on purpose would he?. I will do everything in my power to keep this boy safe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous about posting this chapter. the last chapter didn't get that good of response. I only hope i don't disappoint again. this story means a lot to me. xx

Louis POV

I wake up to an empty room. My head feels so much better. As I sit up in the bed a nurse and a very cute doctor walk into the room. 

"Ahh your awake, how are you feeling sweetheart?" the nurse Melanie I think I remember her name asks.

"I'm I’m fine" I say shyly pulling the blanket up to my chin. 

"Do your remember meeting me last night, you were quite tired I'm Dr J" the cute doctor says.

I vaguely remember him introducing himself to me. I didn't remember him being so cute though. I just nod my head at him and look down at the blanket. Melanie sets to checking my vitals and Dr J comes and sits on the bed facing me. 

"Ok so I was hoping you and I could have a chat" he says calmly. 

I look up and meet his eyes. There is no judgement behind them and they seem to be filled with care and concern. I know he is going to ask about the bruises and how I got my head split open. I don't want to talk about it though and this guy has a lot more authority than Harry and the boys he could potentially get the police involved and that would surely be a death wish for me. But if I don't tell someone I'm going to explode. I nod my head but don't say anything.

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday, how you hit your head?" he asks kindly.

"Umm I slipped in the bathroom and fell on the sink" I say breaking eye contact.

"That's what your brothers said" he says and I look back at him.

"What if I said that I didn't believe you, that I think something else happened" he says calmly. 

What does he mean, how can he know, he can't know. I can't let him know I try to remain calm but my breathing is a little heavy.

"I-I-I, no, I slipped and fell I-I-I-I that's what happened" I say fiddling with the blanket on the bed.

"We saw the bruises Louis, I know you’re not telling me the truth" he says.

Tears gather in my eyes and I try to hold them back, I can't break down and show I'm weak I just can't.

"I'm just clumsy, that's all" I say frustratingly. 

"Are your brothers or Harry….. Are they hurting you?" he asks.

I'm absolutely dumbstruck I can't believe he suggested that, how could he think that. I'm starting to get really upset.

"No!! Never No they would never touch me, I I they would never" I struggle to get the words out.

"Ok ok I'm sorry. I just had to ask ok, I believe you" he says reaching out and placing his hand on mine to calm me and surprisingly it does and I relax.

“Was it someone at school?" he asks.

I look away from him. I don't answer. I don't want him thinking it was my brothers or Harry who gave me the bruises though. If I come clean he will definitely know it wasn't them but I'm scared of what will happen if I tell him.

"Maybe" I whisper "I don't want to talk about it" 

"Bud, I'm here to help you, I want you to talk to me. If there is something going on I can help" he says and for a second I want to spill my guts but I don't.

"How? How can you help me? If I tell you anything, mention anyone it will make my life 10 times worse and what do you care anyway. If you tell anyone, I'm screwed. What, I'm supposed to spill everything that I've been through, that's happened to me to you, a complete stranger that I just met. Just so you can tick it off on your clip board that I spoke to you. Just so your conscience is clear and all the while making my life worse. No, that's not fair, I'm not talking. I slipped and fell over and that's what happened that's all" I finish upset a few tears escape my eyes.

"Listen Louis, it's not my intention to make things worse for you, I just want to help. Anything you say to me in this room is confidential I can't repeat it to anyone. Not even Liam. Unless I think your life is in danger and I need to get the police involved." he says sincerely.

"Why, why do you want me to talk so bad?" I ask.

"Because.......there is something about you that I can't place and I feel like I need to see you through this, through whatever is going on with you? After talking to your brothers and to Harry I know what you mean to them and I also know the signs of someone who is struggling. I want to help you"

His words sting my heart. I'm nothing special at all I don't deserve help. Maybe it would have been better if I'd never woken up from the floor.

"I can also legally keep you here until you talk I don't want to have to do that Louis" Dr J finishes.

I can't help the tears now. Why is my life so fucked? Why am I such a fuck up? I'm fine I can deal with everything myself why do people insist on getting involved with my life it's not fair.

“Talk to me" he says. 

"Please....... Please don't tell my brothers please" I say desperately.

“I promise I will not tell anyone unless I think your life is being threatened Louis" he says.

We sit in silence for a few moments, I notice Melanie has left the room. I don't know where to start I struggle to say the words.

"I- I- I'm bullied at school and I was almost raped by my biology teacher" I say quietly. 

After the struggle to admit those words the rest just comes pouring out of my mouth. I spill everything. To Dr J who just sits quietly and listens to me. The only thing I don't tell him about is the not eating. After what feels like forever I finally finish. He is looking at me with concern and pity and I hate it.

"Don't look at me like that" I say.

"Like what?" he asks confused.

"Like you feel sorry for me, I'm fine ok I can handle everything" I say.

"I'm sure you can, but why do you want to?" he asks.

I think about that question, wiping my eyes with my hospital gown.

"Because I’m a burden enough as it is, I'm not worth anyone's time and worry. I'm worthless fat and ugly I'm told that on a daily basis I'm told to kill myself. There must be some truth to it if everyone tells me that. I'm better off dealing with it myself, I'm not weak I won't break" I say.

"I admire your courage Louis you’re really strong dealing with everything so far by yourself. I can see you are breaking though it's getting too much. The things you think about yourself just aren't true. You need to understand that. I think it would be best if you saw a professional to help you" he says.

"No I just told you you’re a professional. I'm not telling anyone else anything you’re it! ....so no, no way and if you make me I'll sit there and never talk ever" I say angrily.

"Ok,ok calm down, it's ok. I think you need to tell your brothers, even just one of them or even Harry. They are at the same school they could help you" 

“I’ll think about it, ok but I'm fine" I say quietly

“That wasn’t really an option Louis. You ended up in the hospital because of the bullies at school. Your life has been put in danger more than once. I’m giving you the option here to tell your brothers yourself, before I have to Louis. Things look bad from the outside and it's only a matter of time before you break. I just hope you let your brother’s or and let us help before you do" he says rubbing my arm.

I look to him with tear stained eyes.

"You tricked me" I say and he smiles slightly at me.

“I did what’s best for you Louis, You have until the end of the week to tell your brothers, or I will” He says.

My chest is heavy, I hate this guy.

“Now let's get you some breakfast then you can go" he says. 

He's watching for my response but he can't know that I haven’t been eating as well. Who is this guy?

“I’m not hungry" I say looking away.

"Do I have to right down eating disorder on your chart? Because you won't be leaving anytime soon if I do, I'm willing to overlook it if you eat breakfast and you Promise to talk to your brothers" he says. 

I panic, I don't have an eating disorder, I'm just keeping my weight in check I've only thrown up food once. That's not an eating disorder. I sigh.

"I don't have an eating disorder I'll eat" I say.

"Good" he says and smiles at me "Your brothers will be here by 9" he says and he walks out.

 

When we finally get home I head straight to my room. Liam and Zayn are at work and Niall is at school. Andy picked me up. We have talked the whole way home and I'm glad he isn't treating me any different. I’m so thankful for him. He leaves me alone when I enter my room. I go to get changed and end up throwing half my wardrobe across my room in a fit. Nothing fits me anymore. I need to go shopping for more clothes. I put a pair of my pajama pants on that fall off my hips and a baby blue hoodie. I make my way to my bed and lie down. I'm exhausted. I reach for one of my text books and begin to revise. Exams start in two weeks and I can't afford to slack off, especially if I want to get into college early. I don't realize how much time has passed with my head in my book until I hear a knock at the door. 

"Come in" I say. I lift my head up, to see Harry enter the room, looking gorgeous as ever. 

"Hey" he says smiling at me

I smile back at him. I missed him. He looks amazing in his uniform, his shirt untucked and his hair falling around his face. He sits on the Edge of my bed facing me. We are so close I can smell him and he smells amazing.

"How are you feeling?" he asks. 

"I'm ok" I smile. 

"Look I wanted to talk to you about something" he says looking into my eyes.

Oh no, what could he possibly want to talk about. I’m suddenly frozen with fear. What if he tells me he wants nothing to do with me, that I'm too complicated? 

"Ok" I say shyly as I put my book down. Harry takes my hands in his and sighs deeply. 

"I know Joey threw water on you and pushed you and that's why you hit your head" he says "I know they have been Bulling you" he finishes looking me in the eyes. 

My breathing picks up. No. No! How could he know? I feel like the air has been taken from my lungs. Harry is staring at me intently his eyes bearing into mine. As if challenging me to deny it. 

"Hhoww" I gasp. 

"You slipped up. you told me when you called me. I know you lied about the Facebook messages you've been sent. I've seen your bruises and I know you lied about how you got them too. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on Lou" 

Oh my god, how could I be so careless I'm so pathetic. what if he confronts Joey? I'm scared I'm actually positively scared shitless. He's going to think I'm worthless as well. Now that he has found out my secret he is going to think I'm pathetic. I can't breathe.

"No Harry please, he told me to tell Liam but not you, I didn’t want you to know and think I’m weak Harry" I say trying to calm down. 

"Hey, hey calm down Louis. It's ok, I'm here for you, you are not weak Lou I would never think that I’m always here, and I’m going to help you." he says squeezing my hands, trying to calm me.

"Help me??? How can you help me? You don't even know what they do to me Harry, and if they find out you know I'm dead Harry I'm literally dead" I yell.

"No no angel I would never ever let that happen ok" he says so warmly I can see the tears pooling in his eyes.

"Why, why do you even care? They tell me awful things Harry that I'm so fat and ugly and that I should kill myself. That you and the boys would be better off without me. I know it's true Harry I know it. Why are you pretending to care Why?" 

"FUCK! Those fucking assholes" He yells and I flinch back at his tone.

"I'm sorry Lou I'm so sorry. I promise you that I'm not going anywhere I'm here don't ever ever think those things again baby ever. You mean so much to me Louis. I care so so much about you" he says. 

I look him in the eyes his face has a few tears staining his beautiful cheeks. Harry shouldn't cry he should never cry he is too beautiful. He deserves so much.

"Why, I just don't get it?" I say looking down.

Harry grabs my chin between his fingers and lifts my face up so I'm looking him in the eyes

"Because.........I'm, I'm falling in love with you Louis" he says. 

My breath gets caught, my chest feels tight. Did Harry just say what I think he did? The tears come freely now and I gasp for air. 

"Is this a joke, are you joking Harry, because if you are I will never be able to get over it" 

"I'm serious. I've liked you for so long. I think your amazing Louis. You’re this light in my life and I love it. Your smile, your heart and your innocence, the way you always have your head in a book. Your eyes, the way you look at me. I just I want you to be mine. Please be mine Louis. Let me love you and take care of you and keep you safe. Let me hold you and kiss you and keep you warm in my arms. You belong in my arms" Harry says his eyes never leaving mine.

"Harry" I say unbelieving this can't be happening. I've wanted this for so long.

"I'm going to kiss you now" Harry States and I gasp.

Harry leans in and cups my cheek. His lips are hovering over mine barely touching. His smell is addictive and I can't help the small moan that escapes my lips barely audible. Harry leans all the way in and our lips collide. I feel fire and tingles all over. Harry lips are warm and so so soft. He tastes like mint and cinnamon and its heaven. He pulls back his hand still cupping my face. He smiles and leans in again, this time slipping his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I grant it and he doesn't hesitate. Our kiss slowly becomes heated. I can feel all of Harry's emotions in this one kiss. It's amazing. We pull back breathless.

"Wow" he says his forehead resting against mine as we look at each other intently.

"Yeah" I whisper back.

"Please be mine Lou" he asks 

"Yes" I say back. 

He smiles brightly at me. He pulls me into him onto his lap and we hug so tightly. I feel so warm and safe in his arms. I know this is where I belong. With Harry. My Harry.

We stay hugging for what feels like forever and I don’t want to let him go. Eventually Harry pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

“Now Lou, as much as I want to stay and cuddle with you all day and hold you in my arms, we need to have a conversation with Liam and the boys. I know you don’t want to and I know it’s hard but I’m here and I’ll be with you ok. Please Lou for me?” Harry asks sounding desperate.

I know I have to tell the boys. I would rather tell them myself and control the situation rather than have Dr J a stranger come in and tell them. I’ve been selfish for too long, trying to keep myself safe and not even realizing what I was putting them through.

I slowly nod my head and Harry smiles at me. We hop off the bed and Harry grabs my hand sending tingles all through my body. I feel like I can do anything when I’m with Harry, I take a deep breath and we leave the room in search of the boys. I’m finally going to tell them everything that’s been going on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos. It makes my day! Thank you. I hope you enjoy the next chapter xx

Louis POV

Harry and I walk downstairs hand in hand. The boys are all in the kitchen laughing and joking around as they cook dinner together. As we enter the room, Liam is standing at the island bench chopping some capsicum while Zayn and Niall are drinking a beer each. Andy is by the wok on the stove grilling some chicken for a stir fry. At least it's a somewhat healthy dinner.We are greeted with warm hello's and smirks towards Harry and I but no one says anything. Harry pulls me into his side and I see the boys smile at the gesture. 

"Um guys, Louis has something he wants to talk to you about" Harry says. 

The boys look towards us curiously. I'm so nervous I don't want them to hate me. My heart is beating a million miles a minute and if Harry's arm wasn't holding me tightly, I would have bolted out of the room already. 

"Sure, should we head to the lounge room?" Andy asks.

"Yeah that might be a good idea" Harry suggests.

Andy turns the stove off and the boys grab their beers and walk into the lounge room. Harry and I follow behind. They are all looking at me with concern and I hate it. 

They all take a seat on the lounge together and Harry and I stand in front of them. I can't make eye contact with any of them, I feel like I've let them down. They sense my uneasiness and somehow know this isn't an ordinary talk.

"So I'm guessing that this chat is not just about telling us that you two are finally together? Which we are all thrilled about by the way" Niall says. 

I smile, but shake my head no. 

"Well your scaring me Lou, what's going on kid?" Zayn asks concerned.

I take a deep breath and look up from the floor. Harry keeps a steady hand on my waist.

"Please don't h-h-a-ate me" I say my voice breaking.

"Louis" Liam starts but I shake my head making him stop talking.

"I-I-I I've been lying to you over the past year" I start and I feel Harrys grip on me tighten. I take another deep breath and close my eyes.

"I've been abused and picked on at school for the past year by Joey and his group. Since I came out as gay they have been hating on me and have made it their mission to make my life hell" I say. 

I open my eyes as relief washes over me. I've just confessed my deepest darkest secret to my brothers but I still can't look them in the eyes. I don't want to see how I've disappointed them.

"Oh my god Louis, why didn't you tell us bud? What, what's been going on?" Liam asks. I sigh again, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Those Facebook messaged you found were from Joey. Every bruise I've ever come home with was from him and his group. They beat me up daily pretty badly, spit on me, call me names and tell me to kill myself every single day. It was their fault I ended up on the bathroom floor the other night. They poured water over me and pushed me and that's why I hit my head. I sniffle trying to hold my tears in. I hear multiple gasps from the boys and I feel so ashamed but I need to keep going.

"I'm so sorry I can't stand up to them, I-I -I tried but they just beat me up worse. That injury last year that I told you was from a football tackle, when I had two broken ribs. Well.... that wasn't from football. I tried to tell Joey and his group to leave me alone and.......they didn't like it. I'm sorry that I'm so weak and pathetic. I'm sorry you have to put up with me as your brother I really am" I quickly rant out.

"Stop right there Louis William Tomlinson." Andy shouts "This is not your fault Louis, Jesus Christ kid. We just......We had no idea" Andy says, tears in his eyes. 

"Just stop please Louis, let me get my head around this. Why didn't you come to us buddy? Why has it taken you this long to tell us?..... So you have been physically and emotionally abused to the point you could have been killed multiple times?" Liam questions.

 

"Y-y-y-y-e-e-s-s, I-I-I-m-m-m sorry. Please, please don't be disappointed, please don't hate me. I know I'm weak but I tried to take it. like dad always tells us, I tried to suck it up. I tried to be strong and keep it from you so you didn't worry, I'm sorry I couldn't hide it anymore" I say breaking down. 

"No Louis, Dad has no idea what he is talking about. You should never have felt like you had to hide this from us. We don't hate you, this isn't your fault, why do you think it's your fault Louis? Why did you hide this?" Zayn questions.

"Because I thought you would be ashamed of me. I didn't want you to leave me like Mum And Dad and Trisha. I thought it was safer for me to keep you in the dark. They told me how worthless I was and how you guys didn't need my shit, how I was a burden on you and that you would be better off without me. Joey told me that they would kill me if I told you anything. I'm so sorry" I choke out. Tears are freely spilling down my face. 

"Oh Louis" Liam says

He gets off the couch and comes towards me and engulfs me in the biggest hug. I melt into him. I feel safe in Liam's arms, I know he will look after me. I can feel how much he loves me. Before I know it I feel multiple arms around me as all of the boys are off the couch and hugging me in a group hug. 

"Louis, buddy, you are not weak or pathetic and we would never ever think less of you for this. This doesn't mean your weak, it shows us how strong and selfless you truly are. You are worth so much Lou and I'm sorry we haven't shown you that. You are amazing and we are all so so proud of you for coming to talk to us" Andy says lovingly.

"We are all here for you kiddo, we're sorry we overlooked this and just took your word that everything was fine. We should have known it wasn't" Zayn says.

"We love you to death bud and it's our job to look after you and to make sure your safe babe. Can you please let us do that now, please?" Liam asks.

"I'm scared" I say as we all release each other. 

The boys bring me back on the couch with them to sit in between them. Harry has taken up sitting on the floor leaning against the lounge.

"What are you scared of?" Niall asks. I sigh.

"I'm scared that Joey will do something worse to me now that I've told. I'm scared that if they get expelled they will come and find me, I'm scared they will do something to you guys or Harry" I say the tears coming freely again.

"Louis we wouldn't let that happen. We won't allow anyone to touch you. We will hire security for you if that's what it takes. We will not let this go on ok,we will fix it" Andy says.

"So your not mad at me? You don't hate me?" I ask carefully, afraid of the answer.

"Never louis. We are upset you thought you had to keep this from us and that you didn't talk to us sooner, but we understand why you didn't and most importantly we will never ever leave you. You are our brother and your stuck with us kid, for good." Zayn says. And I smile slightly.

"Thank you. I'm just so glad your still here and your not angry" I say "But what do I do now? I don't know what to do about it, if anything changes, if if they find out I told I'm,I'm,I'm dead" I say starting to panic again. Reality setting back in to the fact I've just spilled my guts. 

"Just stay calm Louis it's ok. Liam and I will talk to the school. If it's an option and we don't need dads permission.... I think we should pull you out" Andy says. The rest of the boys agree.

"I-I wish you could but I-I-I didn't want to tell you incase I didn't get iin, but I applied for some early acceptances to college next year and and if I pull out of London Elite, I won't have a chance in getting selected"

"Ok what? You didn't tell us that Lou, that's fantastic" Niall says smiling brightly. I smile back slightly, glad he is happy for me.

"I haven't got in anywhere yet, but I'm hoping Oxford will accept me" I say looking down at my shoes.

"Lou we are so proud of you, that's amazing" Zayn says and they all smile. 

I chance a quick glance at Harry who is also smiling from ear to ear. I know Harry has his heart set on Oxford too. Not that I picked that college in the hopes of seeing Harry everyday or anything. The boys all congratulate me and I'm thrilled. 

"Ok, so we have the option of going to the principal and telling him about this. Trying to get them expelled" Liam says when it's gone quiet again.

"I have no proof though, it's my word against their's" I say quietly.

"Ughh this is so frustrating" Niall says.

"Well we will just have to come up with a plan of our own then" Liam says smiling at us. I can't help but smile back. 

"Plan starts tomorrow morning" Andy says "I think I know how we can do this" He says confidently. 

We all talk for a little longer and I feel so much better. Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I love my brothers endlessly and I can't thank them enough for being there for me. My fears have dissolved at least for now and I'm so glad I opened up to the boys. Even if it gets worse for me I know they have my back and will stand by me. Unlike my parents I know I can rely on them. 

When it's time for dinner I freeze up again. I failed to mention the not eating part in our discussion, but one thing at a time and I don't think my diet is a problem. Originally I was just trying to loose weight to fit in, but now, now I actually feel better about myself, like I have control over something in my life and I can't give that up right now. Especially now that the bulling is out of my hands. I can no longer control the outcome of that situation, but my diet is something I can control.

I make my way over to the table and Harry sits down next to me and puts his hand on my knee. Sending butterflies through my stomach. I still can't believe Harry is mine and he wants me. Plain old Louis, Niall's dorky little brother. I make a note to myself to become better for Harry to be what he deserves and that starts with being someone he isn't embarrassed to be seen with. Harry doesn't want to date someone who is fat and doesn't take care of themselves. I will make sure I am good enough and that starts with dieting. 

When dinner is served I can't help but nearly gag. The chicken stir fry and rice smells amazing but just looking at it, I can pick all the calories out. It's so oily. I try to act happy and normal as the boys banter around the table. I've researched a few ways to make people think your eating when you are not actually. Being animated and talkative, moving the food around the plate, taking small bites and chewing really slowly and that's how I eat. I do have to eat some mouthfuls to make it believable but I don't panic, I can get rid of it later. When we have finished dinner and are just sitting around talking Zayn pipes up.

"So Lou, you and Harry Huh?" Zayn starts. 

"It's about time if you ask me" Niall says "I'm so sick of putting up with Harrys puppy dog eyes and listening to him go on and on about how fit you are and how much he loves your As..... Owwww" Niall gets cut off by Harry punching him in the arm. The rest of the boys laughing hysterically. 

"Hey I'm very respectful thank you Niall I would never disrespect Louis. Even though he is the fittest thing I've ever laid eyes on" Harry says turning towards me with a smirk on his face.

I can't help but blush at his words and look down at my plate completely and utterly embarrassed. The boys still laughing.

"Now let's lay down the rules you two! Bedroom door must always remain open Louis" Liam laughs.

"And make sure your both safe now!! " Zayn adds laughing.

"Yes I want you to be using protection" Niall adds. 

"And make sure you research as much as you can..." Andy starts

"Oh my god!!!!" I say standing up, going red as a tomato. "Please stop right now" I say. I'm so mortified. Harry is taking it all in his stride and laughing just as much as the boys. 

"Oh Lou we are just messing with you" Zayn says.

"We are really happy for you guys but Harry, if you hurt him we will kill you" Andy says.

"Guys!!!" I say totally awkward as they continue to laugh their heads off. I walk out of the room leaving them to pull themselves together. I can't help but smile though, I love those idiots.

I walk up to my room planning to discretely get rid of the food I've just eaten. Harry is behind me in a second though. 

"Lou?" He calls and I turn around as he follows me inside my room and shuts the door.

"Yeah? I'm so sorry about that Harry" I say blushing. Harry laughs.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from them Lou, I know them too well, they will be making fun for weeks" he laughs and I smile.

"I love your smile" Harry says turning serious and moving closer towards me. 

My breath hitches as he grabs me by the waist and brings me to his chest. I look up to his beautiful green eyes and I feel like I'm looking into his soul. He is just amazingly beautiful.

"Louis, I can't help but want you next to me all the time, I want you with me, I feel like something is missing every time you leave the room. It's like I need to be touching you to feel complete" Harry says to me. looking me straight in the eyes. 

"Harry, I've felt like that for so long, but I never ever thought you would feel the same way about me" I say back. 

"Let me show you Lou. Let me show you how much I love you, please baby" he says as he leans closer to me. 

His smell engulfs me and I can't help but breathe him in. His pink lips are hovering over mine and I just want to taste him again. To feel him again. He makes me feel so alive, nothing like I've ever felt before. Harry leans in ever so slowly and captures my lips. Electricity zaps through me and I can't help but whimper Into the kiss. The kiss quickly becomes heated and Harry slips his tongue over my bottom lip to ask for entrance and I grant it. Ive never kissed anyone like this before, but with Harry it just feels so right. He pulls me closer to his chest and I raise my hands into his curly hair and tug on them ever so gently. Harry moans at the feeling and it turns me on. I want to hear Harry make those noises all the time. I feel so amazing knowing I'm turning him on like this, that I'm making him hard. I can feel Harry's length against my stomach rubbing against me. Harry leads me backwards over to my bed and slowly pushes me down, never breaking the kiss. He wraps his arm around my waist from underneath and gently pulls me up the bed. He pulls back breathless and looks at me in he eyes. 

"Are you ok?" He asks so warmly.

"Yes" I whisper.

"Do you want me to stop? You say stop, I stop Lou" Harry says seriously his voice is deep with lust and I love it.

"Please Harry, don't stop " I say so needfully. 

He smiles at me and leans in to kiss me again. His hands find the bottom of my shirt and he tries to lift it over my head but I stop him. I feel so self conscious and want to curl in on myself, but Harry stops me. 

"You are gorgeous Lou. God your so so beautiful" he says. 

"Can I leave my shirt on, I'm sorry I..." I try

"Of course Lou, whatever you need baby" Harry says.

Harry starts kissing down my jaw and back up again attaching our lips together once again. I reach down and pull Harrys shirt off. The sight before me makes my mouth go dry. He is absolutely stunning the epitome of gorgeous. I can't breathe.

"Breathe baby" Harry tells me as he cups my face.

I lean in to kiss him heatedly again. I can't help but moan into the kiss. I pull back instantly embarrassed.

"Lou, please don't stop I love hearing you, I want to hear how I make you feel baby. Moan for me"   
Harry says grinding down on me, his hot breath hitting my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I cant help but respond with a moan at his words. They go straight to my cock which is already achingly hard.

He makes quick work of taking our pants down leaving us both in our boxers. Harry is instantly back on top of me and he begins grinding down on me. I'm panting so hard. I've never felt like this before. I've never explored my own body let alone let anyone else explore it. These feelings are so foreign to me. The most I've ever done is wank a few times if I desperately needed relief. I've never ever felt this turned on before and I'm starting to get nervous as that feeling begins to coil in my stomach. I can feel Harrys hard cock rubbing against mine and I can't get enough. The feeling is amazing. 

"Harry....I I I" I try, feeling completely overwhelmed with the situation.

"It's ok Lou I've got you, your safe with me. I want to feel you baby, I want to make you feel so good. Your going to feel so good with me Lou" Harry tells me as he grinds down on my hard cock again. 

I meet his movements and we are both desperately grinding on one another, our hands roaming all over each other's body's, desperate for release.

We go back to snogging and it's messy, all teeth and tongue, we can't get enough. 

Harry starts moaning filthily and talking to me and it's such a turn on listening to his deep husky voice whisper sexily to me. 

"So good for me Lou, such a good boy" Harry tells me and I keen at his praise.

"Harry, I'm, I think I'm gunna" 

"Lou, oh god Lou, I'm so close too" he says breathlessly.

"I can't, I can't, Harry please" I say coming undone.

"I've got you baby, come for me Lou" Harry tells me.

I loose it and come undone completely at Harrys mercy as our cocks grind against each other. 

"Agh, agh" I cry, arching my back as I spill into my boxers. Harry holding me, his grip so tight.

Harry let's out a loud moan and comes quickly, filling his pants as well. We both lie together breathlessly, Harry still on top of me as we come down from our high. 

"God Lou, you will be the death of me, you are so amazingly hot" He says as he heads into the bathroom. 

He comes back in the room a minute later. Im still trying to catch my breath. He has a warm washer in his hands and starts to clean me up. He tosses the wet rag aside and comes to lie on the bed next to me. He pulls the covers over us and I lay my head on his chest. Harry wraps his arms tightly around me.

"Harry I, I'm, I hope that was ok" I say shyly. I can't help but feel inadequate to Harry. I know how much experience he has had and I literally have had none. 

"Lou, that was unbelievably amazing. You are amazing, I am so in love with you. We can take this as slow as you like baby I'm not here to rush you into anything Lou, I'm not going anywhere" Harry says.

"I'm just, Im not as experience Haz, I've never done anything.... With myself or with, with anyone" I say shyly.

"And I love that I'm your first Lou, that I can give you everything you deserve. You are so beautiful and you're all mine" he says.

My heart swells at his confession and I can't help but smile. We settle down in the blankets and fall asleep together wrapped up tightly in each other's arms. The thought of throwing up my dinner long forgotten.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter xx

Louis POV

I wake up completely content and well rested. I haven't had a nightmare free sleep in at least a year. My head is resting on Harry's chest and his breathing is so soothing, I don't want to move. He is warm and comfortable and I feel at home. As I stir awake I hear Harry's husky morning voice in my ear.

"Good morning beautiful" he says causing me to blush. 

I look up towards him resting on my elbow. He is leaning against the headboard shirtless and looking completely perfect. His hair is messy and he is just so sexy in the morning. 

"Morning" I say shyly. 

"You are so gorgeous when you sleep" Harry tells me as he reaches over and strokes my fringe off my forehead. 

"You were watching me sleep?" I ask embarrassed and Harry laughs. 

"You are so adorable in the morning" he coos at me.

"Have you seen yourself in the morning?" I question. Making Harry laugh. 

"I love waking up next to you Lou" Harry says sincerely.

"I haven't slept that well in at least a year Harry, I almost always have nightmares, but not with you" I smile at him.

"Never with me" he says back and leans in to cup my cheek and kiss me.

It's short and sweet but even in the morning, Harry tastes amazing. We pull back and smile at each other. 

"Come on let's get you up and showered and some breakfast into you" Harry says.

I freeze at the thought of breakfast but that's the least of my problems right now. I remember last nights events and the plan that is supposedly happening today. I can feel the colour drain from my face.

"It's ok, Lou, trust us please" Harry says, knowing straight away what I was thinking.

I nod my head and head towards the shower lost in my thoughts. I remember I didn't get to throw up my food last night but for some reason I'm not that bothered. I try to focus on other thoughts as I wash myself. Remembering Harry and my night last night, I loved every minute of being with Harry and I can't wait to feel him again. 

When I walk back into my room after my shower dressed in my uniform, I find it empty. I walk downstairs to find Harry and the boys. When I walk into the kitchen I can't help but laugh. Zayn, Liam and Andy are all dressed in black skinny jeans and black button up shirts, looking very much like security detail. We say our good mornings and Harry waltzes over to me already dressed like a god In his uniform and kisses me on the lips. The boys all yell playful "Woo woos" and wolf whistle at us. We both break away smiling.

"Why are you all dressed in black?" I ask the boys amused.

"It's all part of the effect Lou ok" Liam says smiling. I just shake my head at them.

"What are you planning to do?" I ask curiously.

"Don't you worry Lou we have it sorted ok, just trust us" Andy reassures me. I can't help but feel nervous though. 

"Are we ready to go guys?" Zayn asks.

"Wait you are all taking me to school?" I ask surprised.

"Yep, all part of the plan Kid. We will take my car " Liam says. 

"So Lou, where do Joey and his group usually hang out before school in the morning?" Zayn asks.

"Um well they usually wait for me at the entrance to the school on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays but on Tuesday's and Thursday's they smoke around the back of the school gym cause they have football practise early. They usually don't harass me until after school on those days" I say uneasily.

"Ok, that's perfect, so today they will be behind the gym then?" Andy confirms and I nod. 

Harry whips out his phone and messages someone. I'm starting to get really uneasy. 

"Let's go then" Liam says.

We all get into Liam's car. Liam and Andy in the front, while I sit between Harry and Zayn. Niall in the very back. Sensing my nervousness, Harry rests his hand on my knee and draws small circles with his thumb. It calms me down a little bit, but as we get closer to school, I start to panic. 

My hands start shaking and my palms become sweaty. I'm so scared. Just imagining what Joey will do to me if he and the group get a hold of me after this. What they will do to me when I'm alone with them in biology, has my insides churning. I try and bring myself back from panicking but I can't.

"Liam stop the car please, I'm going to be sick" I say hurriedly. 

Liam pulls over on the side of the road next to a vacant field and I leap over Zayn to get out of the car. I open the door and am instantly on my knees in the grass, emptying what little is in my stomach. I hear the boys get out behind me and I feel Harry's hand on my back rubbing up and down.

"Are you ok Louis?" Liam asks when my horrid retching has stopped.

I shake my head no.

"I-I-I can't do this, I'm so scared, I can't do this... They are going to kill me, I can't breathe" I say panicking.

"Louis calm down kiddo" Zayn tells me kneeling down beside me and cupping his hands on my cheeks. Forcing me to look him in the eyes. 

"We have this under control ok. Nothing is going to happen to you, nothing" he says, his tone determined and promising. 

"Just relax baby, just breathe for me, everything is ok" Harry tells me bringing me into his chest. I calm down slightly in his arms. Allowing his smell and heartbeat to relax me. 

Harry helps me up and we get back into the car, I curl myself into Harry's side.

When we pull into the school, Liam drives the car around the back car park where no one ever parks. We see Joey and his group leaning up against the back wall of the gym smoking and laughing with each other. My grip on Harry tightens.

"Relax, your ok" Harry says.

When we pull up I see Joey and the group look towards the car confused. 

"Stay here Louis" The boys say at the same time to me. Then they are all out of the car leaving me to watch on alone from the back seat. I'm thankful the windows are tinted.

I watch as Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Andy walk up to Joey's group. They look tall and muscly and so so intimidating. I see the cool group cower a little but try to hold their own. Then I see walking across the field. The rest of Harry and Niall's group. Cameron, Ed, Jeremy, Jake and Ryan. They walk over and stop behind Zayn and the boys. They all tower over Joey's group and I can't help but think how pathetic the cool group all look right now. I can hear what they are saying and I see Joey and the group getting pissed and defensive. Liam steps forward when Joey tries to stand up to them and I can see how angry Joey is. I really hope this plan works because I don't want to be on the receiving end of Joeys anger. I stay quiet and listen on, watching the encounter from the window with my stomach in knots.

"You ever think of touching our brother again you will be in the deepest form of shit you have ever experienced. Do you understand?" Liam yells at them. 

"We have never and will never touch Louis, we have never laid a finger on him" Ashton pipes up.

"Really? That's so funny, because when we saw Louis coming home with bruises. We put a tracking and recording device in Louis phone. He never knew about it, but it showed us a hell of a lot of stuff and we have all the proof we need to fuck up your lives. We have witnesses and photos of the damage you guys have done to him. So in conclusion your fucked, Do you understand?" Zayn says roughly.

Shit did they really do that? I doubt it, I don't even know if there is such a device in existence. 

"We will be watching you, all of you. One wrong move, one word or look towards Louis and we won't hesitate to make your life as miserable as you made his. We will go straight to the police with what we have and they won't be as forgiving us us" Liam says venomously. 

"Louis has all of us on his side and none of us will hesitate to completely fuck up anyone who tries to mess with him. Even pathetic vial little shits like yourselves" Andy says. 

Joey goes to say something but Harry steps forwards making him stop. 

"We rule this school Joey, we own you and we can turn everyone against you. That football scholarship you were hoping for, you can kiss it goodbye if you don't do as we say. Louis and I are together now and I promise you, I will not hesitate to kill any of you if you so much as look at him. I will protect him with everything I have and so will everyone behind me. Watch your back mate, it's over" Harry says, his voice loud and dominating sending butterflies straight to my stomach.

Before I know it Niall walks forward and punches Joey square in the nose.

"That's a little reminder of how serious we are. Touch Louis again and you will wish you were never born and that's a promise" he says evilly.

With that, the boys all turn around and stalk back to the car, leaving Joey and his friends to run off. I can't breath. I can't believe that just happened. I leap out of the car and straight into Niall's arms. He hugs me back tightly.

"They won't be bothering you again babe" Niall says pulling his fingers through my hair. 

"Thank you" I say quietly as Niall hugs me tightly 

"Always Lou" he says. 

We pull back from each other and the rest of the boys are smiling and patting each other on the back. Harry is beaming at me.

"Ok Let's go, we still have some stuff to take care of" Liam says ruffling my hair and pulling me back to the car.

"Lou? We all have to head to class now or we will be late but we will see you soon ok. You don't have to worry anymore" Niall says to me and I can't help the smile. 

Harry walks over and leans down to kiss me.

"I love you baby, see you soon ok" he says and I nod kissing him goodbye. 

We watch as they all walk off to class. Zayn, Andy and Liam turn towards me.

"Now stage two of the plan, we have an appointment with the principal" Zayn says as we hop back into the car and head towards the office. I have no idea what stage two of the plan involves. 

"Did you really put a tracking device in my phone?" I ask absentmindedly.

"You heard that? No we didn't, but they don't need to know that do they" Andy says winking at me. I smile so brightly back at him.

When we pull up and start walking towards the office I'm being stared at by my classmates. Liam, Zayn and Andy flagging me as we walk. I catch a glimpse of Joey with a bandage across his nose. He looks at me with pure disgust but turns away quickly. I sigh with relief. We walk into the office and to the principals room. We sit down and are greeted politely. 

"Ok so Louis, Your brothers and I have had a big discussion and I've spoken to Oxford university. We all agree with your grades being exceptional and your academic record flawless that you should continue the remaining school year as a senior at London Elite. Congratulations" the Principal says smiling at me. I'm completely taken aback, I wasn't expecting this at all.

"Wha?" I ask gobsmacked. 

"That's right Lou, your taking advanced senior classes now. We looked into your acceptance for Oxford and they agreed that you will be highly favourable for acceptance next year if you finish your senior year this year. They were really impressed with your academic record Lou. " Zayn says.

"Wow, oh my god, I don't know what to say" I stumble out. 

My brothers have gone to so much trouble for me. This means I will be on the senior level of the school, having classes with the seniors. No more Joey and his group to endure during class. No more taunting and name calling from my class mates. Maybe I will have a few classes with Harry and Niall. I can't believe this. I'm so excited. I smile the biggest smile I have in weeks. 

"Let's get you your schedule and we will take you to your first class" the principle tells me. 

When everything is sorted it's time to say goodbye to the boys. I hug them so tightly and thank them a million times over. 

"Have a great day kiddo, ok" Zayn says.

"Knock em dead Lou" Andy tells me.

"Can't wait to hear everything when you get home" Liam says. 

The principal walks me down the senior hallway to my first class- advanced algebra. He knocks on the classroom door and when it opens we walk in. The class stops everything and I'm immediately intimidated by the whole class of seniors. They are all two to three years older than me. When I look up towards the class though I'm not met with disgust, instead I'm met with smiles. My eyes then land on a familiar pair of green ones... Harry. I can't help but smile at him. He smiles his dazzling smile back at me and winks. I melt then and there. 

"Ok class we have a new student with us for the rest of the year. This is Louis Tomlinson and I would like you all to make him very welcome" the teacher Mrs Joan's tells the class.

I hear a bunch of wolf whistles at me and I feel so self conscious. Then the whispers start I can hear them all talking but I have no idea what they are saying, I try not to focus on it but my stomach starts to churn. 

"Ok so who can I assign to Louis to keep him company and show him around the senior level?" Mrs Joan asks as the principal leaves the room. To my utter surprise half the class puts their hands up. I blush at the response and see Harry smirk at me from his seat.

"Actually miss, if you don't mind, Louis and I already know each other so I would love to show him around" Harry smiles and the class "Awes" at Harry. 

The teacher agrees and I start to walk over to take a seat next to Harry. On my way I hear a few people talking about me.   
"Oh my god he is just adorable and so little" a group of girls coo at me.

"He is totally hot" I hear someone else say.

"Let's get him to model in the fashion show this year, he has a great ass" 

I can't help but blush at the comments and quickly make my way to my seat. I sit down and look towards a smirking Harry. He can't keep the smile off his face and I actually find that I can't either. I pull my books out and the lesson starts again. 

"Are you ok?" He asks me 

"Yeah" I say smiling back. 

It turns out I have six out of seven classes with Harry and for the first time in ages I feel safe at school. Like things are finally going right in my life for once.


	18. Chapter 18

Louis POV 

The English class before lunch is the only class I don't have with Harry. As I sit down in the back of the room and take out my books, I can't help but think everyone is staring at me. Suddenly David, Joey's older brother walks into the classroom. His eyes find mine and he smirks, he walks over to me and I freeze. Shit.

"You're in my seat faggot" he spits at me.

I cringe at the word. David is a lot bigger than Joey but dumb as batshit. I sigh as I go to move so as not to cause a seen. Before I can though Cameron walks over to us.

"Did you just call Louis a faggot David?" Cameron asks. 

The class all stop what they are doing and go silent, turning around in their seats to watch the encounter.

"So what if I did Cam, he is in my fucking seat" David scoffs.

Again I go to just move and avoid the confrontation.

"Don't move Lou, you don't have to move bud" Cameron says looking at me and holding his hand out telling me to stop.

"I don't mind, I didn't know it was his seat" I say back shyly.

"It's not, David here is just being a jerk" Cameron says, turning his attention back to David.

"At least I'm not a fag who is sitting in someone else's seat" David says raising his voice.

"Are you sure David? You may want to re think that sentence after what I saw you and Adam long doing after the football game last week" Cameron smiles and the whole class laughs. 

"You might also want to talk to your little brother,about the talk we all had with him this morning. I'm going to let you off with a warning this time. I suggest you leave and fast" Cameron says.

David picks up his books humiliated and walks to another seat. Cameron turns to wink at me and sits down beside me.

"Thank you" I says smiling shyly.

"Anytime Lou" Cameron replies grinning at me.

The teacher walks in and the lesson starts. It turns out Cameron and I have a lot in common and I find myself laughing and talking with him easily. He seems to react the same way., he actually asks me to hang out with him after school next week and I really feel like I've made a proper friend. 

When the bell rings for lunch I head out with Cameron. I'm not sure if I should sit with Harry and Niall or I should try and find my own group to sit with. I don't want to become annoying, I really don't want them to feel like I'm intruding on their friends and they have to look after and baby me all the time. I decide I should head to the bathroom and spend the lunch hour on my own. That way I won't have to eat either.

"I'm just going to go the the bathroom" I tell Cameron.

"Ok sure, I'll let Harry know" he responds. I smile at him as we walk in different directions. 

I enter the bathroom on the senior level and when I walk in I see Stan leaning against the wall smoking. He is surprised to see me.

"Umm hey there Lou" he says trying to dispose of his cigarette. 

I smile uncomfortably at him and stand there awkwardly. I don't know if we are friends or what, he was such a jerk to me but he never hurt me physically.

"Listen Lou, I'm really sorry for being such a dick. You have to believe me, I didn't know Joey was hurting you. If I had I would have stopped it Lou. I'm so sorry" he says looking at me with such remorse. 

I don't know whether to believe him or not but there is no point in holding a grudge against him and he did just apologise to me. He was always a good friend to me until recently and I should give him the benefit of the doubt. He really had no idea about the physical bullying. 

"It's ok Stan, I forgive you" I say smiling slightly, he lets out a breath of relief. 

"Thanks Lou" he says and an awkward silence settles between us. 

"So what's it like being a senior?" he asks.

"Um yeah it's good, different, but I really like it" I say smiling.

"That's really great! I heard you and Harry are a thing now too" he says smirking. 

A thing? I guess it looks like we are just a thing to other people but to me, Harry is everything. He means the world to me and I really hope Harry doesn't see our relationship as just a thing. 

"Yeah we are, I'm really happy" I say back. 

"That's fantastic Lou I'm so happy for you, you deserve it. Maybe you can set me up with one of his hot friends" Stan says and we both laugh. 

Just then Harry barges into the restroom. He looks at us worriedly.

"Is everything ok here?" He asks, looking between us.

"Yeah Haz, we were just catching up" I say reassuring him. He nods and Stan goes to leave.

"Well I'll catch ya round Lou, let's hang out soon" Stan says as he leaves the bathroom. 

I just nod in response. When the door shuts behind Stan, Harry turns to me.

"Are you ok, I don't like him" Harry tells me. I roll my eyes at him.

"Everything is fine, he apologised to me for being a dick. Stan has been my only friend since primary school Harry and he has never physically hurt me" I say back getting a little agitated. 

I'm grateful that Harry is looking out for me but I can't help but feel like a child.

"Ok I'm sorry Lou, I'm just worried about you" He says sincerely.

"I know and I'm so thankful that you care, but please don't treat me like I'm made of glass Harry. I can't stand it." I say back.

"You're right, I'm sorry Lou. I just want you to know I'm here" He says.

"I know Harry. I love you" I say looking him in the eyes.

"I love you too baby, so much. Come on let's get going to lunch" He says smiling. 

He takes my hand and leads me out of the bathroom towards the cafeteria. Of course everyone's eyes are on us when we enter. I see Joey and his group sitting at a table in the middle of the lunch room, they look at us but turn away quickly completely ignoring Harry and I. Thank god! I see Stan sitting with them but he looks at me and smiles. I smile back. 

As we sit down at Harry's table with everyone, I'm greeted by the group. I smile and turn my attention to Harry. 

"Haz, I'm not sure it's the best idea that I sit with you guys" I say shyly. 

"What do you mean Lou? Why wouldn't you sit with me?" Harry asks a little offended.

"Do you feel obligated to sit with me?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"Louis, I need you to do one thing for me please" Harry says, reaching out to grab my chin, he lifts it slightly so I'm looking into his eyes. 

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Be quiet. I love you. You mean everything to me and I want to spend as much time as I can with you alright.....I kind of thought you felt the same way" Harry says slightly upset.

"Haz believe me I do, I really really do. I just don't want everyone else including Niall, to start resenting me. They might not want me around all the time" I say.

"Honestly Lou, it's fine I promise. We want you here ok" he smiles and I smile back. He leans in and kisses me on the lips and I melt. He pulls away smiling at me and turns to his lunch. 

"Where is your lunch Lou?" Niall asks me from across the table. Shit, this is why I never eat in the cafeteria and why I was hoping I could escape to the bathroom for most lunch sessions. 

"Um I haven't got any yet" I say shyly. 

"Here, you can share mine it's alright" Niall says and hands me one of his two trays. 

It's piled to the brim with crisps, a coke, lasagne and a pizza as well as a small salad. 

"Thanks" I say back smiling, but inside I'm freaking out. 

What the hell am I going to do? I look at the food with a frown on my face, trying to decide what I'm going to eat. Harry is looking at me but I can't look at him for fear of what I may see. I quickly take the salad off the tray and open it and begin to eat slowly. Im not really listening to the table conversation, to caught up in actually keeping the salad down. Harry has his hand around my waist while he is eating his sandwich and lasagne that's on his tray. He is rubbing is thumb slowly up and down my side underneath my shirt and I'm trying to concentrate on the action so I don't panic. It's soothing and I find I've eaten most of the salad by the time the warning bell sounds. We get up and I tell Harry I need to go to the bathroom before class. He insists on coming with me but I tell him I'm fine and that I will meet him in class. He kisses me on the lips and I head to the bathroom. I've got three minutes before I'm late to class so I make quick work of emptying my stomach. When it's done I feel so much better. I race through the hallways and make it to science just in time, finding my seat next to Harry. He smiles at me and kisses my forehead as I sit down. I smile back feeling happier than I have in a very long time. 

That afternoon Harry drives us home and after I convince Harry it's completely ok, that he isn't abandoning me. He and Niall go to play FIFA together in Niall's room. I decide to head to my room wanting to start studying and finishing my homework. The work load for the senior school is a lot more than I'm used too. I'm just finishing up my algebra homework when Zayn, Liam and Andy walk into my room. They come over and sit on the bed across from me.

"So kiddo how was your day?" Zayn asks and I smile at him.

"It was awesome Zayn. I have six classes with Harry and the teachers are all really nice and the work is easy" I say excitedly.

"That's amazing Lou. We are really proud of you, you know that" Andy says. I look down and blush shyly. 

"Did Joey and his group come near you at all?" Liam asks carefully.

I look towards them and bite my lip as I shake my head no. 

"They ignored me at lunch and I didn't see them all day. Besides Harry won't leave me alone to even go the the bathroom by myself, they wouldn't have the chance to do anything" I laugh. 

"Good, I'm glad" Liam says. 

"We are glad you and Harry are together Lou. We trust him to treat you like you deserve, but I know it's all new for you and if you need advice or help or want to ask us anything about sex or whatever" Andy says and I blush placing my head in my hands embarrassed. 

"Oh god" I say.

"No don't be embarrassed, we are serious Lou. You're dating a guy three years older than you and it can be overwhelming. We know Harry would never force you into anything but just...... We're here if you need us" Zayn says. 

"Thank you guys, I um appreciate it a lot and I promise I will ask you if I um need umm help with anything" I say laughing slightly.

"Good, we hope you trust us Lou" Andy says. They get up off the bed and Zayn ruffles my hair.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour ok" He says and I smile telling them I will be down soon. 

When they leave I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. As awkward as that conversation was, I am grateful they are around if I have any questions. I am new to this whole sex thing and as much as I want to give my virginity to Harry, I'm really scared and nervous about the whole thing. I don't want Harry to see me naked my stomach is still pudgy and what if he laughs at me. My thoughts are interrupted when Harry walks into my room without knocking and closes the door behind him.

"Hey, I could have been wanking or something Haz, you could have knocked" I say sassily. He freezes.

"Oh my god Lou I nearly jizzed in my underwear, the thought of you touching yourself is so hot" Harry says adjusting himself in his pants.

I laugh out loud and shake my head at him. He walks over and sits next to me on the bed. 

"What are you doing?" He asks me.

"Just finished my homework, you guys have a lot more work than I'm used too" I say back.

"Let me know if you need help ok, if it gets too much" he says.

"I will I promise. I'm fine though" I smile.

"Are you um staying for dinner and um.... are you going to stay the night again...with me? " I ask Harry shyly, looking at him through my long eyelashes. 

Harry reaches out and cups my face swiping his thumb over my cheek.

"I wish I could baby but I have to go home tonight. I'm sorry" Harry says. I can't help the heavy feeling in my chest at his words.

"Oh ok, I understand" I say trying to hide my disappointment.

"Hey, I've got an hour before I have to leave though. We can do a lot in an hour" Harry says moving closer to me and capturing my lips. I have missed tasting Harry.

"Yeah?" I whisper

"Yeah" he says leaning in and kissing me again.

We settle back on my bed for a very heated snogging session. Harry moves his mouth like magic and kissing him makes my insides explode. I'm getting so turned on I can feel myself getting hard. I pull back embarrassed.

"Lou? What's wrong" Harry asks breathless.

"I-I-m sorry Harry I ughhhh" I say and look down towards my pants. Harry grins from ear to ear at me.

"Louis don't be embarrassed, I would hope that I'm turning you on" Harry says reassuring me. 

He takes my hand and brings it towards his crotch and places my hand over the significantly large bulge in his pants. 

"This is what you do to me Lou" he says as he guides my hand, rubbing it over his cock.

I gasp, my dick twitches in my pants at the way Harry feels underneath my fingers. I want to feel more of him. Suddenly I'm retracting my hand and undoing Harry's buttons on his pants. I slowly take them down until Harry is left in his boxers. I can see the outline of his cock in his tight black briefs and he looks big, really big. My mouth waters at the sight. I begin rubbing Harry again and lean on top of him and start snogging him once again. 

"Lou" Harry moans out.

I don't stop my movements, instead I pull Harry's boxers off and watch as his cock springs free. He is huge, hard, pink and leaking pre cum, he is everything I could have imagined. I moan at the sight of him and reach out and start stroking him. I go back to kissing him messily on the lips, he is coming undone completely at my touch. 

"Harry, I want to taste you" I say looking into his eyes. 

I don't know where my confidence is coming from but I don't want it to stop.

"Oh god Lou, yeah, yeah baby, whatever you want" Harry rushes out. 

I smirk at him and lean down, I don't hesitate as I take him all in my mouth. I begin to bob up and down on his huge cock. He tastes amazing and Harry is moaning filthily above me. I swirl my tongue around and control my gag reflexes as his cock hits the back of my throat. 

"Fuck Lou, your mouth" Harry rasps out. 

I try to take Harry completely in my mouth but he is just too big so I use my hand. Twisting up and down as I use my tongue to lick and suck his shaft. There is spit everywhere and I'm loving it. Harry is a mess underneath me, his eyes shut in pleasure as he screws up his face in ecstasy.

"Lou I'm going to, I'm gunna come baby" Harry warns me, opening his eyes to meet mine.

I don't pull off though Instead I look him straight in the eyes as he comes loudly, spilling down my throat. I swallow every single drop of Harry and he tastes incredible. I pull off with a pop and smile shyly towards him. He is panting and sweating as he comes down from his high. He pulls me closer towards him and I snuggle into his side.

"Fuck Lou, are you sure you haven't done that before?" He asks and I can't help but giggle.

"No Harry never, I just..... I wanted to taste you. I don't know what came over me I just I-I-I " I stumble out slightly embarrassed.

"That was amazing Lou. I'm not kidding when I say that was the best head job I have ever had in my life" Harry says as he runs his hand through his hair. I smile at him. 

We lie together in silence for awhile until Harry catches his breath. I'm nearly lulled to sleep listening to Harry's breaths when he suddenly flips me over and hovers above me. He begins kissing me fiercely and I'm still a little hard so I go with it. He starts kissing down my jaw and nibbles on my ear earning a gasp from me. His hot breath sends tingles throughout my body. Harry pulls back and makes quick work of pulling my school pants off, he leaves my top on and I'm grateful. He smiles at me as he caresses my body.

"Soo sexy Lou, I love your body, you're so beautiful" He tells me. 

Harry leans in and kisses me and slowly moves his hands to the top of my boxers. He pushes inside and grabs my length in his hands and starts pumping. It feels so unbelievably good and little "agh, aghs" escape my lips. I buck up into Harry's hand and he smirks at me. He pulls down my boxers and my length spring back against my stomach. Harry gasps when he sees me.

"Jesus Lou" Harry States. I'm big but not as big as Harry, but I've always known I was above average. 

Harry makes quick work of taking me in his mouth. He feels amazing around my cock and I'm moaning like anything. 

"That's it Lou, let me hear you" Harry says. He takes me in his mouth again, suddenly Harry is pushing his fingers inside my mouth.  
.  
"Suck" he tells me and I eagerly do as I'm told. Wanting to please Harry.

"Such a good boy" Harry says to me. 

He pulls his fingers out of my mouth and places his index finger against my hole. He stays there teasing me for a minute until he pushes in slowly. I can't help but gasp at the burn. I try to pull away but Harry steadies me with his free hand on my hips.

"It's ok baby, I've got you, just relax" he soothes me.

I try to relax as Harry stops pumping my cock and moves upwards on the bed so we are facing each other. I put my hands on his strong biceps and grab them tightly.

"Do you trust me Lou?" He asks.

I look into his green eyes and I nod my head knowing Harry would never force me, or do anything that would hurt me. He smiles and leans down to kiss me. He starts slowly pumping his finger in and out of my hole and it starts to feel good. Before I know it I'm panting and sweating and so turned on.

"I'm going to add another one ok" Harry tells me and I nod frantically, practically begging for more. Harry eases a second finger into me.

"So tight Lou, Jesus your tight" he says and I whimper. 

We go back to snogging and suddenly Harry presses on something inside me that nearly makes me shoot off the bed.

"Holy shit" I all but scream. 

"There it is" Harry smirks at me 

He continues to pump in and out brushing against my bundle of nerves. I'm completely lost in pleasure and begin to feel the familiar feeling in my stomach. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry" I can't help but chant over and over. I go to touch my cock to get some friction, desperately needing more, but Harry stops me.

"Uh uh uh. No touching Lou. You can come from just my fingers baby, I know you can" he says.

The amount of pleasure I am feeling is amazing and I come loudly moaning Harry's name as I do. Harry holds me through my climax and when I'm left breathless panting on the bed, Harry kisses me and goes to get a washer to clean us both up. We then lie curled up together catching our breath before Harry breaks the silence. 

"Your perfect Lou, I'm so lucky to have you" Harry says.

"I love you Harry" I reply.

"I love you more Lou" he tells me. 

"I have to get going baby, I'll be here in the morning though ok" He tells me and I nod, disappointed he has to leave. 

"I will text you tonight ok" he says as he kisses me goodbye. 

I nod and watch as he winks at me and leaves to go home. I look to the clock and I've got 20 mins before dinner. I decide to shut my eyes for a few minutes, Harry consuming my mind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of gross sorry and it may be triggering for some. Thank you for sticking with my story all of your love makes me so happy. Xo

Harry's POV 

I close Louis door and walk down the stairs to the lounge room, I hate leaving Louis. I feel empty without him but my mum has been away for three weeks and is getting back tonight, She wants a family dinner and I just can't get out of it. I walk into the Living room to say goodbye to the boys but I only find Liam, he is on the phone. He smiles slightly at me but the conversation looks important so I don't interrupt him. I keep walking into the kitchen where the other boys are cooking like usual and I'm met with Andy and Zayn huddled in a corner talking, they don't even notice me. Niall is eating from the fruit bowl and turns to smirk at me as I enter. 

"Good afternoon then mate?" Niall teases me.

I smile widely at him.

"Fantastic Ni" I smirk.

"Yeah I could tell, judging by the 'OH LOU BABY YEAH, coming from his room" Niall laughs. 

I punch him in the arm and we start to wrestle each other playfully.

"Hey! I can't help if your little brother is one of the best at giving..he" I start knowing Niall hates when I talk about Louis like that.

"Don't even man, I'll fuck you up, I don't care if you're my best friend" Niall threatens.

"I'm just kidding Niall" I laugh and we stop wrestling "Even though it's true" I add and run behind Andy laughing before he can punch me.

We are still play fighting when Liam walks into the room his face pale.

"What did they say Liam?" Zayn asks panicked.

"What did who say Li?" Niall asks as we stop fighting and turn serious at the sight of Liam.

"The police Ni, about Mr Charles" Liam responds. 

He explains to us what the police told him and my heart stops and breaks for Louis. I don't know how he is going to react to this news. I can't stay to comfort him and find out either, I have to go. I make Liam promise to call me if he needs me to come back and to let me know how Louis is. I walk out of the door feeling defeated and like the worst boyfriend in the world. Louis is lying upstairs completely oblivious and his world is about to be turned upside down again. 

Louis POV

I wake up half an hour later, I put my sweatpants on and change my school shirt for a T-shirt and head downstairs. I walk into the dining room to the boys placing dinner out. It's really quiet and I can sense something is up. There is no usual bantering or laughing happening. I sit down in my chair as Niall puts my dinner in front of me, steak and chips. I take a deep breath and start cutting up the steak into really small pieces. Zayn is eying me suspiciously. 

"Is something wrong?" I ask them all when I can't stand the silence anymore.

"Have I done something to upset you?" I add. 

The boys shake their heads no

"No Lou definitely not, its not you bud it's....." Liam starts.

"Well we um, we had a phone call tonight, from...." Zayn starts.

"From who Zayn? What's wrong your scaring me" I say.

I put my knife and fork down and concentrate on the boys.

"The police called Lou" Andy says. 

"The police? Wha why?" I whisper.

I'm so confused why would the police be calling.

"Lou Buddy, I really don't know how to tell you this" Liam tells me as he puts his head in his hands clearly upset.

"Liam......please" I say. Liam takes a deep breath and continues.

"The police called to let us know that there won't be any charges being placed against Mr Charles, that he is walking free" Liam tells me carefully.

I look at Liam like he has gone insane. What the fuck is going on. Of course something would come out of the woodwork when I've finally had one of the best days in forever. I can't seem to catch a break. I feel numb.

"Lou, did you hear us?" Zayn asks.

I look towards him and nod 

"Yeah" I whisper out.

"They said there wasn't enough evidence. He has a clean record and your statement wasn't reliable" Andy says as calmly and warmly as possible.

"He....He got his job back Lou, teaching junior biology at London Elite" Zayn tells me. 

I loose all my strength to remain calm. I stand up and pick up my dinner plate and throw it hard against the dining room wall. My breathing is heavy. The boys don't stop me or move, they let me do what I need to do. I feel so out of control, like everything in my grasp is slipping. I kick my chair over and pull at my hair, no tears are coming I'm to angry. Zayn stands up and tries to reach out to calm me down but I flinch away.

"Don't touch me, please Zayn don't touch me... Just please leave me alone" I yell. 

I race out of the room. I run straight for my bathroom and lock myself inside. I look at myself in the mirror, Im so disgusted in what I see. I can't seem to get a grip on my life. Everything seems to control me and I can't stand it. I just want to feel like I'm in control of something. 

Now I'm going to have to face Mr Charles again every day, see that smug look on his face. I can't do it, he tried to rape me, he hurt me and I thought I had put it passed me but its all coming back like a freight train and I can't control it. 

I kneel down next to the toilet. This is the only thing that makes me feel normal and in control, the only thing that centres me besides Harry, but he isn't here. I stick my fingers down my throat and gag multiple times before I start to violently vomit and I I don't stop, even when my stomach is empty.I just keep going. 

I keep gagging and coughing and my throat is raw and it hurts it's so painful but I don't stop. 

There is blood in the toilet but I don't stop. 

My knuckles are all bloody and my voice is going horse, my throat is so sore but I don't stop. 

I keep going and retching everything that's inside me into the toilet.

My eyes are going blurry and I feel so light headed and dizzy. The tears are flowing down my face and I feel like passing out. 

When I'm to weak to keep going I Lie down on the bathroom floor, coughing and sobbing horribly for what feels like forever. I can hear the boys knocking wildly on the door but I'm too weak to move, I vomit again on the floor this time unintentionally. Soon enough my eyes shut and I'm taken to the dark again.

Harry's POV

Trying to sit through dinner when I'm so worried about Louis is painful. Liam hasn't called me and I just want to know he is ok. When I've finished cleaning up dinner, I tell my mum I have to leave. She doesn't question me, just kisses me on he cheek and tells me to be careful. I head upstairs and change into my sweats and a hoodie. I pack a bag with pyjamas and clothes and leave in a rush to get back to Louis. Liam calls me on my way over.

"What happened Li?" I ask fearfully.

"Haz, he lost it, completely lost it. It was bad" Liam says clearly upset.

"Is he ok. Where is he now?" I ask frantic.

"Locked himself in his bathroom, completely sobbing" Liam says.

"Ok just wait for me I'll be there in 5" I say and hang up. 

I pull up to the house and all but race inside. I run straight to Louis room where the boys are gathered. They are all spread throughout the room, the bathroom door still shut.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Still inside, he won't answer and we can't get in, it went quiet about 5 minutes ago" Liam panics.

"Ok find me a paper clip" I say, having done this before.

I knock on the bathroom door, hoping Louis will answer me.

"Lou?" I say. No response.

"Here Haz" Zayn says handing me a paper clip.

I get to work and un click the lock on the other side. I push the door open and race inside, my heart beating rapidly, scared of what I will find. 

What I see sends my blood cold. Louis is laying on his back, looking lifeless on the bathroom floor. There is vomit everywhere and he is covered in it and what looks like blood.

"Fuck"'I whisper. 

The boys rush in behind me and gasp at the sight.

I race over to Louis instantly, I kneel down beside him and cup his cheeks and shake him trying to get him to wake up.

"Louis, can you here me?" 

"Louis, shit, oh my god" Niall says as tears sting his eyes.

"its ok Ni, Harry's got him, he will be ok" Andy says hugging Niall to his side.

Liam drops down beside me at Louis head.

"Is he breathing?" He asks. 

I check his pulse and sigh in relief when I feel it. I then check his chest and it's still rising slightly.

"Yeah, he's breathing" I say relieved.

"Why is there blood?" Niall asks panicking. 

"It's ok Ni, it's just because he has vomited so much, it's ok" Andy says trying to calm Niall down.

"Louis bud, I need you to open your eyes for me" I say shaking him gently.

"Louis can you hear us buddy? Can you squeeze my hand?" Liam says.

He takes Louis hand and squeezes it hoping he will respond. We get nothing.

"Fuck, he is out cold" Andy says, his calm stance slipping.

"Louis, I need you to wake up now baby" I say, starting to panic a little. 

"Come on Lou...please" Niall says, I can hear his voice breaking.

"Don't do this to us Lou" Andy yells.

"Come on kid" Zayn says more to himself, willing Louis to wake up.

"Niall grab me a cold washer" I say, as I stroke Louis hair off his pale face.

Niall is quick to grab the washer and hand it to me. I set to cleaning the blood and vomit from around Louis nose and mouth, as I do I notice his lips are tinged blue. I quickly roll him on his side, there must be something blocking his airway. I stick my fingers in his mouth to see if I can get whatever it is out. there is still some vomit in his mouth and as I get it out with my fingers Louis starts to cough, the vomit coming out as he does.

"There you go Lou, good boy baby, good job" I say.

I'm so fucking relieved he has responded to something. I roll Louis back onto his back but he is limp again. I cup his cheeks and try to rouse him again.

"Come on Lou, time to come back to us now" I say.

Suddenly he starts to vomit and choke again.

"Shit" I panic.

I quickly roll him on his side again, he is still unconscious.

"You're ok Lou get it out" I say as I rub his back.

"Good boy Lou" Liam says stroking Louis head.

When he finishes vomiting and his body goes lax, the boys all breathe and begin to relax themselves. I clean the vomit off Louis face, which is just really blood and bile and we see his lips start to turn pink again.

"Thank fuck for that, good job Haz" Andy says.

"Jesus I think I had a heart attack" Niall says.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Zayn asks 

"No, no, he is ok" I say.

"I think he just passed out from vomiting and crying, he exhausted his body. You guys know when Louis is stressed he pukes, and with being as upset as he was, his body probably couldn't cope any further so he passed out. He must have started vomiting in his sleep, we are really lucky we found him when we did. Liam says rationalising the situation. 

"I will get him in the shower and into bed, he just needs to sleep" I say as I start to undress Louis. 

Niall runs the shower while Andy finds some pyjamas. 

"Do you need help Haz?" Liam asks me.

"I've got it Li, I'll take care of him" I say.

"I know, we will be outside ok" he says patting me on the back. I nod and slightly smile at him.

I pick Louis up off the floor and place him in the shower. I gently wash him not caring that I'm getting soaked by the water, my focus is all Louis. I take the rest of his clothes off gently and I gasp when I see him completely naked. He is so thin. Thinner than the last time, I didn't think that was possible. His ribs are sticking out, he is tiny so so tiny. I can't help the tears in my eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Lou, I'm here now, I'm here. I'm going to get you through this baby, I promise" I tell him even though I know he can't hear me.

Suddenly he starts to stir in my arms.

"Hhhhaazzz?" Louis raps out his voice is barely audible, he won't have much of one tomorrow. 

He must have really pushed his body and really broke down. He doesn't open his eyes or move, his body is too exhausted.

"It's me Lou" I say stroking his hair.

"Stay" he says to me and my heart breaks.

"I'll stay baby, always" I tell him before he is asleep again. 

When I've washed him and dressed him and put him to bed. I walk out of the room to meet the boys just outside the door.

"Is he ok?" Zayn asks

"Yeah he is exhausted, he is still sleeping" I say " I'm going to stay with him" I tell them.

"Thanks Haz" Andy says.

"Did he..... Do you think he threw up on purpose? I couldn't help but notice that he is so thin, too thin. I thought it was stress with everything he is dealing with but now, now I'm not sure" I say towards the boys.

"You think he may be anorexic?" Liam gasps. 

"I'm not sure Li but something doesn't add up, I don't know!! he is dealing with so much, I don't know. I-I-I'm just worried for him and now Mr Charles is back and he has to find a way to deal with that. Maybe that's how he has been coping. I don't know, we can't accuse him but I don't know what to do" I say as the tears slip down my face.

"It's ok Haz, we just have to trust him and he will come to us again. We will keep an eye on him but ultimately we need to be sure before we say anything. He is too fragile right now" Andy says. 

I nod as he moves forward to hug me tightly. I accept the hug gratefully and break down in Andy's arms.

"Haz you are an amazing person and Louis is so lucky to have you, you just saved his fucking life Haz " He says as I cry into his chest.

"Please don't give up on him Haz, he needs you. We all need you" Liam says. 

His words go straight to my heart. I will never give up on Louis. 

"I'm not going anywhere Liam I promise" I sniffle out. 

I finally stop crying and hug all the boys goodnight and I head back into Louis room. I take another warm shower and dress in my pjs then settle down next to Louis. I pull his tiny body to my chest and breathe him in. I love this boy and I will hold him for however long he needs. I will get him through the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written the entire story and I'm not going to change it now, after all it's my story. Thanks for everyone who is reading and liking it. I'd appreciate people not leaving comments just to tell me they aren't going to be reading anymore. If you don't like it I appologise but just don't read it. I have taken the time to write this fan fiction and have posted a piece of me and I completely understand that it's not everyone's cup of tea, but please don't laugh at me and criticise me for being unrealistic. It is a fanfic after all. Everything about them is fake. I'm just going to post my story like I have the right to do. All the love for everyone who has supported my story xoxox

LouisPOV

As I walk down the dark hallway I can't help but feel uneasy. My skin prickles with fear and the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. I slow down as I see an open door, the light shining into the dark hallway. I can hear voices and then laughing and it makes me shiver, that voice is so familiar. I walk into the doorway and see none other than Mr Charles bending Stan over his desk fucking him senseless. Stan is moaning and enjoying every minute of it. They both look up and see me and I freeze. The smile Mr Charles gives me sends shivers down my spine.

"Lou come join us, he is the best fuck I've ever had" Stan tells me. 

Mr Charles pulls out of Stan and waltzes over towards me, he reaches out and touches my cheek and I flinch.

"Still so gorgeous Louis. Fuck I can't wait to get my hands on you again, to actually fuck you this time" he says evilly.

I push his hands away my breathing heavy and I turn to run but as I turn around, Joey and his group are standing in front of me blocking my exit.

"I don't think so Louis, we are going to have some fun with you!" Joey says and they go to grab me. 

I scream, as their hands are all over me, touching me and pulling at me. I'm screaming and kicking and crying and telling them to get off but they won't listen. 

"Lou, baby" I hear 

"No stop let me go please let me go" I yell my throat is so sore and It hurts to talk 

"Baby, come back Lou I've got you" I hear Harry's calm warm voice.

I gasp and sit up. I look around and I'm in my bedroom, the lamp is on and in the small flood of light I can see Harry. I begin to calm my breathing, my body is sweating. I take in my familiar surroundings, a dream it was a horrible dream. 

"Baby your ok, it was just a dream" Harry tells me taking me in his arms. 

He is behind me, I'm between his legs and he leans me back on his warm chest. 

"Just breathe, nothing is going to hurt you" Harry whispers in my ear as I control my breathing. 

"Harrrry" I say but it's barley audible and my throat hurts so badly. 

"Don't talk baby just relax in my arms. I will keep you safe" Harry says.

 

I start to relax as I remember my meltdown and the conversation about Mr Charles last night. I remember the vomiting and crying. Harry must have found me on the floor of the bathroom and cleaned me up and put me in my pyjamas. Oh no, that means he saw me naked oh my god he saw how fat and ugly I am, my pudgy stomach. He is going to hate me now, I haven't reached my weight goal yet to be good enough for Harry. I've still got 3kg to go. I start to cry, tears streaming down my face. I'm so disgusting.

"Lou, it's ok relax. I know it's hard but please let me help you, you need to listen to me baby or I will have to call someone to help me Lou" Harry says.

I shake my head no at him, I don't want anyone else. I close my eyes and focus on the fact Harry is here, he came for me, he is still here after seeing me naked, he is still with me. I'm so exhausted I relax completely going limp against Harry's chest.

"That's it good boy" Harry says stroking my hair.

"Your not alone Louis, I am here I will fight for you Lou. We will fight this together, you and me. Always you and me baby" Harry whispers in ear. 

I nod my head unable to use my voice and pull Harry's arms around me tightly. Knowing Harry is with me makes everything okay, I fall back to sleep against his chest. Knowing I'm safe and willing the dreams to stop.

I wake up again in the same position, against Harry's chest. My head is pounding and I feel like absolute shit. 

"Morning Lou" Harry says to me, his arms circle around me and he kisses my cheek.

"Morning" I say, my voice still raspy. I look down ashamed.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asks me.

"I'm fine Haz" I say weakly.

"I don't believe you Louis" Harry says 

"Please don't Haz, please" I say not wanting to have this conversation.

"No Lou, I'm sorry but we found you on the floor last night covered in vomit and choking on it. If we hadn't have found you when we did and been able to pick the lock on the bathroom. You would have....you would have fucking" Harry says his voice failing at the end.

I try to take in his words. I must have passed out exhausted,I remember how weak I was, I couldn't stay awake. I can't believe I nearly died though, I nearly didn't wake up.

"I-I-I you you saved my life?" I ask incredulously.

 

"Yeah Louis the boys and I we....Niall was freaking out, so where Zayn and Andy. You wouldn't wake up, wouldn't respond.... I was so scared Lou" Harry tells me.

"I'm so sorry Harry" I say turning around to face him.

I caused Harry so much pain. He really does care about me. 

"It wasn't your fault Lou, I'm so sorry I wasn't hear for you when you found out the news. We will do this together baby. I'm here, he won't come within a foot of you. Andy and Liam are working on a restraining order you won't be anywhere near him" Harry tells me.

I feel some relief at his words. Mr Charles legally won't be allowed to come anywhere near me. 

"Now tell me the truth Lou, how are you feeling?" Harry asks. I take a deep breath, I need to open up to Harry.

"Haz, I feel,I feel Numb. I feel stupid for reacting the way I did.....I feel upset and angry but I feel numb and it doesn't make sense. My head is pounding and my throat is sore. I want to cry and I want to laugh at how fucked everything is. I feel ugly and weak. I just want it all to stop and I want to cope, I want to know how to deal with this and turn up to school and not be so fucking scared shitless. I want someone to tell me what to do when I see him again. I want to know that Joey won't ever touch me again. I want control Haz and I don't have any!!" I half yell, my voice is raspy and so so sore.

I'm completely frustrated but relieved I've vented to Harry, I can't keep this bottled up, I need his help. As unfair as it is to him I need him right now. He is my rock.

"I know Lou I can help you get control back I promise" Harry says.

I hug him tight and breathe in his smell. I don't know where I would be without Harry. 

"Do you remember your nightmare last night?" He asks and I shudder.

"Yeah" I whisper. "Mr Charles and Joey, they were trying to...." I trail off

"It's ok I understand, I just want you to know you're safe" 

"I feel safe with you Harry I really really do" I tell him as I turn around in his arms and look him in the eyes. "I love you" 

"I love you too baby, there was a point last night where I thought I may never see your beautiful blue eyes again Lou and I don't think I could have coped with that. I need you as much as you need me I need you baby, please don't leave me" he says and I see tears in his eyes.

"Haz, you don't think I tired to do anything do you! I would never try to kill myself Harry as much as people tell me to everyday, I would never do that to the boys or to you" I say.

Harry doesn't reply, instead he grabs me and pulls me in to him and hugs me fiercely I can feel his tears wetting my shirt.

"Please don't cry Harry, don't cry for me" I say

He pulls back and cups my face with his hands 

"You have no idea how much you're worth do you Lou, none at all. That's my job to show you how much your worth" Harry says and he kisses my forehead. 

We stay hugging for a while before Harry breaks the silence.

"Come on, let's go get you some breakfast. You must be starving"

I can't help but freeze and I'm instantly trying to think of excuses as to why I can't eat. My throat is to sore I can't swallow, seems like a good one.

"I'm not that hungry Haz, and my throat is sore and so is my stomach" I say shyly.

"I know Lou, just something light ok, I won't make you eat much but you need something ok" Harry responds looking at me like he is trying to read my thoughts. 

"Ok" I say and he smiles so bright at me.

We walk hand in hand to the kitchen. The boys are all still in their pyjamas gathered around the bench, drinking tea. No one is talking to each other and Its all my fault. I caused them all much pain and worry. I miss them being happy and silly and normal. When they see Harry and I enter the kitchen they all look towards us. We just stare at each other, I can see they all have tears in their eyes and want to cry.

"Rough night?" I ask with a slight smile, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Suddenly I'm engulfed in four sets of arms. 

"Don't you dare do anything like that ever again to us Louis" Niall says.

"Louis we thought we lost you, if it wasn't for Haz..." Andy says.

"We are just so glad you're ok buddy" Liam says. 

"You even had me worried Kiddo, and I didn't Like it" Zayn says laughing a little.

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't handle it. I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do" I say.

"We understand Louis, we do. We have spoken to the police and a restraining order is in place, he can't come near you" Liam says and I smile.

"Thank you Li" 

The boys smile at me and Harry claps his hands together.

"Ok enough of the lovey Dovey stuff I'm going to cook us an amazing breakfast" he smiles and winks at me.

The boys all laugh and the bantering and laughing is back and I smile hiding my anxiety over having to eat breakfast.

When breakfast is out in front of me I want to cry. Harry has made me scrambled eggs. I try to hold back the tears. Racking my brain, I know there is roughly 100 calories in scrambled eggs made with two eggs and milk. That's a lot and after last night I don't think I can get rid of the food afterwards so it will be sitting in my stomach all day. I feel my breathing pick up and my palms start to sweat. Three more kilos Lou, you have three more kilos to loose before you're good enough for Harry. I'm so lost in my thoughts and trying to hold in my tears I don't realise the whole table has gone silent and everyone is staring at me. 

"Um Lou, are you ok? Is there something wrong with the eggs?" Harry asks looking at me intently.

"No, um I just, um how.....how many eggs are in this?" I ask before I can stop myself. 

Niall laughs at the other end of the table.

"Why does it matter Lou, is there a rule where you can only eat three eggs a day before you turn into a chicken" he laughs. 

"Niall" Liam warns. That's strange, Liam would usually laugh and joke back so would the others. 

"There are three eggs Lou, you don't have to eat it all ok" Harry tells me reassuring me.

I nod my head at him and pick up my fork on really shaky hands. The boys all watching me. You can do this just put some egg on the fork and put it in your mouth. Just do it, just do it. I put the fork in the eggs and bring it shakily to my mouth. Open your mouth why is that so fucking hard, open your mouth and put the fucking eggs in. I try my hardest to do it to put them in my mouth but I can't I just can't I don't care if the boys find out I can't eat the eggs. I drop the fork and it clangs against my plate. 

"I can't do it" I whisper.

The table is silent.

"How long has this been going on Lou?" Harry asks looking me straight in the eyes. 

I can't lie to Harry I'm so sick of lying and secrets and putting the boys through shit. Tears begin to stream down my face.

"A...awhile" I whisper looking down ashamed.

"Why Kid?" I hear Zayn ask.

"Why?, isn't it obvious? Everyone at school told me how fat I was, how I needed to loose weight. I know you guys thought it too. Joey told me David said Harry and Niall would like me more if I wasn't so fat. They told me I needed to be thin to fit in. So I, so I, stopped eating so much and I lost weight and I felt good but the name calling didn't stop, they wouldn't stop. so I stopped eating all together and it still didn't work and then I started throwing up my food but it still hasn't stopped I'm still fat I'm not good enough for Harry or to be apart of this family. I'm an embarrassment. My stomach is fat and I know your embarrassed of me and I'm sorry, I don't want to be like this but I can't eat anything without it making me fat, I can't think about food without worrying about how many calories are in it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but it feels like the only thing in my life I can control and I need to control it." I say crying but I don't look at the boys, I can't look them in the eyes. 

"Louis....would you even believe us if we told you none of that was true. You need to understand how dangerous this has become Lou. This is really serious" Liam says.

"It's not, it's under control. I can control it" I say back defensively.

"How much do you weigh Lou?" Andy asks. "And for the love of god do not lie to me kid" Andy says 

"44kg" I say, "I know I still have three kg's to go I'm working on it I promise" I finish.

"Jesus Christ Louis Tomlinson, you do not need to loose more weight. Do you not understand that 44kg is severely underweight. That your killing yourself" Zayn tells me.

"You realise this can't go on Louis right. We can't allow you to keep doing this to yourself" Liam says gently.

"I-I-I, don't...I can't stop I..." I start to panic.

"Lou, I think it's time we took you to see someone, someone who can help you" Liam tells me.

"No, I'm not crazy it's just a diet I'm fine I can handle it. I'm not weak I'm not crazy Liam. I promise I won't be sad anymore I promise I will eat, I promise I won't have nightmares anymore. I can block all the bullying out, I can. I did it before I won't let it affect me I promise but please please don't send me away. Please don't make me talk to someone please" I say fully sobbing now. 

"Lou calm down, no one said you were crazy. You are not crazy you have just been through a lot. We won't make you go. I promise we can help you okay, we will try and help you" Zayn says.

I start to calm down at his words. 

"We are willing to help you through this Lou but the first sign of it not working we will find someone who will make it work. We can't lose you" Liam says.

"You need to promise us you will try to get better Lou, let us in to help you. Can you do that for us?" Andy asks.

I look at the boys and I realise the seriousness of the situation. I'm in too deep to crawl out my self I need them and I need to want to get better.

I nod my head at them and wipe my tears on my sleeve.

"Okay" I whisper out. 

"Ok we have a lot to organise today then" Andy says. 

"Can you try and eat just one mouthful of eggs?" Harry asks me. The look he is giving me makes me cave. He looks like a kicked puppy.

I pick up my fork again and swallow the lump in my throat. I stab the eggs again and I bring it to my mouth.

"Good job Louis" Zayn says.

"You've got this baby, I know you can do this" Harry says.

The encouraging words help so much. Before I know it the eggs are in my mouth and I'm chewing. I try not to think of the calories or the fat. I just look at the boys smiling faces around the table and I swallow the mouthful.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments. Enjoy this chapter xo

Louis POV

The next two weeks the boys keep me home from school. I'm thankful just to try and have a break and get my head around everything. The boys have also taken the week off work as well. Niall and Harry are still at school and have been bringing my work home for me. Even though I'm grateful not to have to go to school, the week is long and painful. Liam and the boys of course went straight into research mode, finding ways to help me with my eating habits. They have been wonderfully supportive and it's going to take a while but each time I'm able to keep my food down, I feel like I'm going to be ok. The boys don't push me or pressure me too eat. The amount of food they put on my plate is portioned so as not to overwhelm me. I'm told what I must eat at every meal and if I get through that, they encourage me to eat a little more. Most times I'm able to eat and keep the food down but sometimes I can't and I end up throwing everything up. The boys are never angry though, they continue to reassure me in what a great job I'm doing. 

Harry has been amazing like always and like the boys, he never gets angry or upset at me. I truly don't know what I would do without him. He still treats me normally, like his boyfriend and tells me I'm beautiful and snogs me senseless. Having Harry tell me I'm everything he has ever wanted and show me that he isn't disgusted by by body helps me so much. 

It's the following weekend when Harry and I are lying on my bed talking that our relationship changes for good. Harry is lying on his back with me by his side, my head in his neck. He is lazily stroking his fingers up and down my side under my shirt. 

"Lou, I just want you to know how proud I am of you" he tells me.

"Thank you Harry, I couldn't have gotten this far without you" I tell him looking into his beautiful green eyes. He truly is amazingly gorgeous.

Harry leans his head down and his lips meet mine and like usual I ignite under his touch. He brings his hand up to cup my face and deepens the kiss. I melt into his side and bring my hands to run through his curly hair. Harry brings me closer to him and we start grinding on each other. Whimpers are heard throughout the room and the sexual tension becomes intense. Harry goes to lift up my shirt but I flinch stopping him. 

"Louis you are beautiful, I want to see you, all of you. Please let me show you how beautiful you are" Harry says.

My breathing is heavy and I'm breathless, the sincerity in Harry's eyes overwhelming. I slowly nod my head and Harry smiles. As he lifts my shirt off I can't help the small tears that build up in my eyes. 

"Don't cry baby, I love you, you are so so gorgeous Lou" Harry says as he starts kissing up and down my body. 

He returns to my lips but before he kisses me, he smiles.

"You're perfect" he says.

We attach our lips together again and Harry swipes his tongue over my bottom lip, I grant him entrance instantly and our tongues begin their sinful dance together. I can feel myself getting hard in my pants and can feel Harry's hard on rubbing against me. I'm so turned on. I reach down to cup Harry's length in my hands and I start massaging him through his jeans. Earning a delicious moan from Harry. 

"Fuck Lou" he says.

I make quick work of taking his pants down and before I know it we are both fully naked together for the first time ever.

"You are so hot Lou ughhh" Harry moans.

He is on top of me and we are breathlessly grinding desperately on each other, wanting friction and to feel each other, We can't seem to get enough of one another. Harry is all muscle and tattoos and endless beauty, he makes my mouth water at the sight of him. I look into his eyes.

"Harry please" I say coming undone beneath him. 

I need him but I can't find the words, I'm too turned on and desperate.

"Please what baby, what do you need?" Harry's deep sexy voice radiates through me, straight to my cock.

"You I need you please..... Make love to me Harry I'm ready, I need you" I say on the verge of tears from how turned on I am. 

Harry stares at me for what feels like forever before he breaks the silence.

"Yeah, of course Lou, I want you so bad Louis" he says. 

Harry reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a full bottle of lube. I look at him like he is crazy.

"I stashed it there a few weeks ago" he smirks at me.

"A bit presumptuous of you Mr Styles" I say smiling.

"Ughhh that really turns me on when you call me that" Harry says snogging me heavily again.

Harry then does something I've never even thought of before, he moves down my body kissing and licking me as he goes. He stops at my thighs and pushes them apart. He then kisses them slowly up and down before he spreads my legs further apart. I think he is about to take my length in his mouth but to my surprise, he bends his head further and licks a stripe over my hole. I can't help but gasp at the feeling. 

"Hhharry" I moan 

"You taste so good baby" he says as he continues to lick over my hole over and over, causing me to moan filthily. 

I've never experience a feeling like this before, I feel like I'm floating and all I can see and feel is Harry. Absolutely nothing else matters. 

"Harry ughhhh fuck.... Ugh" I moan.

Harry then slowly inserts his finger inside me never giving up his assault with his tongue, he is slowly pumping in and out torturing me. He soon adds another finger scissoring me open. He hits my prostate head on and I practically come then and there.

"Harry I'm ready, I can't, I'm gunna..." I say trying to calm my breathing.

"Ok Baby" he says gently.

I hear the lid on the lube click open and Harry coates himself up. He leans down over me and hovers above me. He eases the head of his cock inside me and I gasp at the burn. Harry wraps his left arm underneath me and pulls himself closer to me.

"It's ok I've got you Lou, I will go real slow baby" he says calming me.

He leans down and starts assaulting my mouth, licking and messily snogging me. It's heaven and takes my mind off the burn as Harry slowly enters me all the way. I feel so full and having Harry inside of me is one of the best feelings In the world. I feel like the world has stopped and it's just the two of us. I can feel the love radiating off Harry. 

"I love you Louis" Harry tells me.

"I love you too Haz, so so much" I choke out.

Harry starts to slowly move and soon the burn is replaced with an amazing feeling. Harry starts going faster and faster. He begins moaning like a pornstar and I'm so turned on.

"Louis! Ughhhh fuck you're tight, you're so fucking amazing Lou" Harry tells me.

"Harry.... I can't.... you feel so good I'm not going to last" I say.

Suddenly Harry brushes against my prostate and I arch my back straight off the bed. 

"Fuck" I yell.

"I love making you scream Louis, let me hear you Lou, tell me how good you feel" 

"So good Harry so so good please don't stop" I practically scream.

Harry's pace quickens again and he is pounding me now and I can't get enough. 

"Come for me baby, like a good boy" Harry says.

His words go straight to my cock and I reach out and stroke myself twice before I'm spurting all over Harry and my stomach. 

"Fuck Louis, holy fucking shit" Harry yells as he comes undone above me. 

Harry rides out his orgasm and flops down on top of me. It takes us a while to catch our breath. Harry leans up to look me in the eyes. We are both sweating and the sheen on Harry's forehead makes him look so sexy. 

"Harry that was...." I start to say.

"Fucking amazing" Harry finishes.

We smile at each other and Harry goes to pull out, me wincing as he does. Harry goes into the bathroom and runs us both a big warm bubble bath. We settle down in the warm water together, me in front of Harry, his arms tightly around me.

"You mean the world to me Louis" Harry says.

"You make me whole Haz, you are truly amazing" 

"Hey I've been thinking, next year when we both get into Oxford, cause I know we will. I want to move in together Louis, what do you say?" Harry says a little nervously.

"Haz I-I, of course Harry. I would love too I don't know what to say" I say and I turn around to snog Harry senseless. 

I'm so happy Harry is serious about our relationship. I feel so happy and floaty, I just gave my virginity to the most hansome, gorgeous sincere man whom I love to death. As young as I am I know Harry is not just a temporary relationship. Harry is my future and my home and I want him forever.

On Monday morning I wake up from another nightmare, alone in my bed. Harry had to go home last night and I can't sleep when he isn't around. I'm feeling myself slipping today already and I haven't even woken up properly. The dream was another bad one and it has left an uneasy feeling in my stomach that doesn't go away even after my shower. I get dressed in my uniform and I try not to think about the day ahead and being back at school again. Instead I concentrate on trying to get my mind in a good place that allows me to eat and keep down breakfast. I haven't thrown up any food for that last three days and I'm so proud of myself. I may not be up to three meals a day or big portions yet but I'm getting there. 

When I walk into the kitchen for breakfast and the boys getting ready, I see a box full of place cards in the middle of the table. 

"Morning Lou, how did you sleep?" Zayn asks when he sees me. I know I have dark circles under my eyes and look like I haven't slept at all.

"I had nightmares again, I'm nervous Z, I don't want to go" I say nervously.

"I know buddy but I promise you today will be ok" he says as he brings me in for a hug. 

"Lou I know it's your first day back and we don't want to overwhelm you, but we thought we would try something new for your meals today" Andy says grabbing me by the waist and leading me to the dining table. 

He sits me down in the chair in front of the box.

"Ok, so this is your food box, we have researched a lot and have decided this is something we think you will like. We have put 100 foods that are low in fat but highly nutritious on cards labeled breakfast, lunch and dinner. Your job Lou is to choose from three things at each meal of what you would like to eat" Andy says.

"You have been doing so well and this is the next step buddy, teaching yourself to take control again. Deciding yourself what you want to eat" Liam says smiling at me.

I feel really overwhelmed at the trouble the boys have all gone too. I cannot believe they would do all this for me. I stand up out of the chair and fall into Liam's chest hugging him. He is a little taken aback but returns the hug tightly. 

"What if I can't do it Liam, what if it's too much?" I ask. 

"Thats what we are here for Lou, to encourage you. You can do this, do you want to try?" Liam asks. 

I pull back and nod my head. 

"Ok so here you go Lou, pick three cards from the breakfast section" Niall says to me.

I stick my hand in the box and pick three cards out. I turn them over and look at them. The first one says- an egg white omelet with cheese and tomatoes. The second says - scrambled eggs with two eggs and milk and the third one says- toast and jam. I Immediately discard the toast and jam, too many carbs. I look up at the boys and they are smiling at me.

"Good job Lou, now to choose from the eggs or omelet" Niall says.

"I um, I um" I say, trying to decide. 

The omelet has cheese in it and that's so fattening but then the eggs have milk in them and that's fattening too.

"It's ok, take your time" Zayn says sensing my uneasiness.

"I don't know, I'm scared to eat cheese and milk maybe...... I can I have the omelet without the cheese?" I ask feeling flustered.

"How about I put a little tiny bit of cheese in it ok, not as much as I usually would but enough to give you some, that's a good enough compromise?" Liam asks. 

"Yeah ok, yeah" I say back calming down a little. 

When breakfast is placed in front of me, my breathing picks up. I haven't been this bad all week, I think the stress of what today will bring and the new eating arrangements have stressed me out. I find it easy to confide in the boys though.

"I'm really struggling today and I don't want to disappoint you" I say shakily.

"Lou, we knew today was going to be hard for you and we aren't disappointed ok, all we ask is for you to try buddy. We know how much you want to do this" Andy says.

I smile back at him and pick up my fork. It takes me a good 20 minutes but I finish half the omelet. 

"Well done Lou, you did so well Kid that was awesome" Zayn says.

"Perfect Lou, you did it! Now you are ready to face today. You took the first step Lou and we know you will be ok today" Liam says. 

I smile and hug them all goodbye. Proud of myself for what I achieved on such a stressful day. 

Niall and I walk outside as Harry pulls into the driveway, we hop into the car, Niall letting me sit shotgun for once. Harry greets us warmly and puts a comforting hand over mine the whole way to school. When we pull up Harry parks the car, no one makes any move to exit though.

"I don't think I can do this" I panic.

"Yes you can, you can Louis we are here with you, both of us" Niall tells me. 

"What if he tries to talk to me, what if people laugh at me because he is back? Everyone is going to think I'm a lier and I made the whole thing up" I say shakily trying to breath deeply.

"Everyone that counts knows the truth Louis and that's all that matters. He knows what he did as well, he knows the truth and If he comes within 500 meters of you we call the cops. You won't be alone all day I promise" Harry says.

"I don't want him to win this I want to be stronger than him, I need to be stronger than this, I need to be in control" I say.

"And you are Louis, so much more than you think" Niall says. 

I nod and take a deep breath. I reach for the door handle and hop out. Harry is by my side in a second hand entwined in mine. As we walk to the front of the school, I see them. Mr Charles is standing at the front of the school being welcomed back by a group of students, Joey and his group. They are laughing and I know it's about the whole situation. They catch a glimpse of us and the smirk on Mr Charles face is everything I thought it would be. It's evil and seedy and he looks so fucking smug. He looks me up and down and licks his lips. Joey and his group are standing there with the smuggest looks on their faces and I want the ground to just swallow me up right now. Niall brings me out of my thoughts.

"Let's go a different way" he says but I stop him.

"No it's, it's ok, I have to do this Ni, just please can you not leave my side, can you not leave me please" I ask.

"Babe Haz and I have got you...your ok, let's go" Niall says.

We make the walk towards the building Harry is whispering encouraging words in my ear and that's what's keeping me going. We are getting closer and closer and I'm freaking out but I keep walking. As we walk past the group I hear the comments, instantly knowing they are saying them loud enough for us to hear on purpose.

"We are so glad you're back Mr Charles, you are my favourite teacher" Kyle says.

"I'm so glad justice was served" Joey adds smugly.

"Yeah, I'm so glad the law knows right from wrong" Mikey laughs out. 

Then he speaks, all smug and disgusting and I get shivers bad, bad shivers.

"Yes it was a tough few months but I know karma will pay its visit, I'm not one to hold a grudge" he says calmly. 

That fucking slime ball of an ass.

We keep walking and I can still hear his voice as it booms in my ears and I panic. all I can hear is him. Telling me he is going to slit my throat and kill me and ruin me. I keep walking though, my legs just keep moving on their own accord. We make it past them and into the halls. Harry and Niall are quick to get me to the senior level and into the bathrooms where I break, sobbing snd trying to catch my breath.

"Just breath, in and out, just breath, you did It baby I'm so so proud of you" Harry tells me as he hugs me into his chest.

I breath in his smell and relax myself against him.

"That must have been so hard Louis, you did so good" Niall says rubbing my back. 

As I calm down I can't help the small smile that graces my lips.

"I did it" I say and the smiles I receive from Harry and Niall help me walk out of the bathroom ready to face my day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone!! Enjoy the chapter x

Louis POV

The rest of the school day goes by pretty well. I don't run into Mr Charles again as I'm now on a different level, but that doesn't stop the whispers about how I made the whole rape accusations up and how I'm pathetic. It's mostly the juniors that are spreading rumours. The seniors don't seem to care to get caught up in it all. 

When Harry and I are walking to our table in the cafeteria at lunch, I feel really uncomfortable. I know I'm being looked at and I can hear what the juniors are saying about me. 

"There he is, that's the one I was telling you about"

"Why would he make all that stuff up? what a loser"

"I can't believe he did it all for attention, poor Mr Charles"

I just want to run and hide. I don't want to be around all this shit, if I'm forced to sit through lunch like this, I'm not going to be able to eat.

"Harry I just can't do this.....can we please eat somewhere else" I ask in a small voice, stopping him from walking any further.

"Lou, babe of course we can eat somewhere else, come on I know a spot" Harry says smiling at me. 

He grabs my hand tightly and leads me out of the cafeteria and to a small grassy hill near the back of the school. We sit down on the grass and Harry pulls me between his legs hugging me from behind. He kisses me on the forehead.

"Don't worry Lou, the rumours will die down soon enough" He tells me.

"I know, it's just hard to hear that stuff when I know what really happened. Everyone thinks I'm a lier" I say sighing.

"Five more months Lou, five more months in this hell hole and we can graduate and move on. We will move to London and start our life as a proper couple. I can't wait" Harry smiles squeezing me tightly.

"Me neither Haz I can't wait either." I smile back.

"I brought you a salad for lunch, do you think you can eat it for me?" Harry asks knowing I'm a little stressed out.

He won't force me to do something that may make things worse, but will encourage me all he can.

"Yeah, I want to try Haz" I say.

He smiles at me and hands me the small chicken salad with no dressing. We sit in silence just enjoying the alone time and being with each other. By the time the bell rings I've managed to finish my whole salad. 

"Good job Lou" Harry tells me as he takes the rubbish and heads to put it in the bin. 

I feel really full and I have the urge to go to the toilet and spew, but I don't want to disappoint Harry. I don't want to backtrack on my progress, but as we get closer back to the school building the urge becomes stronger. 

"Haz I'm finding it really hard to not rush to the toilet and vomit that salad up" I say truthfully.

"It's ok Lou, thank you for telling me how you're feeling. The quicker we get to class and it starts the better, you need a distraction. As much as I would love to just stay out here and snog you senseless all period to distract you, Liam would kill me if he found out soooo" Harry says causing me to laugh.

"I love that sound. You have the most wonderful laugh Lou" Harry tells me.

He leads me to class and we sit the whole lesson together. Harry drapes his arm around my waist and strokes my side with his thumb. It's enough to distract me and help me calm the urge to run to the bathroom and by the end of the lesson the urge is completely gone.

As we are heading back to the car after last period Harry's hand in mine, I stop on the path.

"Ughhh Haz, I forgot I've just got to go to the library. I forgot to return my book, I was meant to do it at lunch" I say.

I get the book out of my back pack and Harry takes my bag for me.

"I'll just run it over, I'm sorry" I say.

"Don't be sorry, do you want me to come with you?" He asks and I can tell he is reluctant to let me go alone.

As much as I want to say yes to him, I need to start doing things like this myself.

"No, no I'm good, I won't be long" I say forcing myself to smile. Inside I'm nervous about going alone.

"Ok I'll meet you in the car, if you take longer than 5 minutes I'm coming after you" Harry says winking. 

I laugh and nod my head, thankful. I lean up to kiss him on the mouth and then turn to start jogging towards the library. I reach the doors of the library with nothing happening and I enter inside and return the book. 

As I exit the doors and start jogging back to the carpark, I round the corner and I slam into a chest. I look up and meet Joey's evil brown eyes.

"Well, well well, didn't think we would ever see you unguarded again fag" he smirks at me. 

I see the rest of his group behind him laughing. They surround me in a circle and I feel the air escape my lungs. 

"So... you had your brothers and their friends threaten us huh Lou? You told them about what we did to you huh? And you thought you would get away with that?" Ashton smirks.

"What did we tell you would happen to you Louis, if you told anyone?" Joey asks me.

I don't answer I just look at him.

"Fucking answer me when I talk to you, you pathetic piece of shit" Joey yells at me and pushes me hard. I stumble backwards and nearly loose my footing.

I still don't answer him though, I just look him straight in the eyes.

"We aren't scared of your brothers Louis, it just means that we have to be more careful when it comes to hurting you and believe me we will be" Ashton tells me.

"We told you what would happen to you if you told anyone Louis, and we will get you when the time is right" Joey says.

He winks at me and they all shove me as they all stalk off in the opposite direction. 

Fuck I knew this would happen, what the fuck am I supposed to do now? My breathing is heavy and I start to panic. Whatever they are planning its going to be bad. I then remember Harry, he is waiting in the car park for me and he will be coming to look for me if I don't hurry up. I come to my senses and bolt back towards the carpark. As I approach I see Harry exiting the car as promised to come find me. When he sees me though he smiles.

"Was just coming to look for you, you ok?" He says as he takes in my appearance and his smile drops.

"Yeah, yeah just a bit puffed" I lie.

"You look white as a ghost, come on let's get you home" Harry says.

He grabs me by the waist and leads me to my side of the car. I don't know whether to tell Harry about the encounter, I'm scared of what will happen if I do. Then again if I don't, I'm scared even more with what will happen. I can't help but be lost in my thoughts the whole way home. I give short answers to Harry and eventually we sit in silence. Harry sending me worried glances. 

When we get home I'm a ball of stress and I can't calm down. Every threat the cool group has ever sent me is rushing back to me. I was actually stupid enough to believe that they would leave me alone. I head to my room to get changed in my sweats and a baby blue T-shirt. I then find myself in the bathroom standing in the doorway looking at the toilet, the urge to relieve my stress by sticking my fingers down my throat is so great right now. My palms are sweaty and I'm so lost in my head I don't realise Harry and Niall have entered the room until I feel Harry's arms snake round my waist.

"Come on baby, let's go play some FIFA or something hey?" He says so lovingly to me.

"You have been so so good Lou, you don't want to don't this buddy" Niall's voice says to me. 

He is right I don't want to do this, but I need relief. Harry steers me out if the room having to pull me a few times to get me to move. I'm relieved when we exit the bathroom and I come back to my senses. I'm actually grateful they found me when they did and are distracting me with video games.

When we enter the room. Harry and Niall take the couch in front of the huge big screen TV, there is junk food all over the coffee table in front of the couch. The thought of having to eat any of the food makes me want to spew on the carpet. Its so unfair that they can both eat all of that stuff and still remain thin. If I ate what they do everyday I would be as big as a house. I try to block out those thoughts. I don't have to eat any of the food, they won't make me eat junk food. I don't have to worry about eating for two more hours at dinner, I try to remind myself as I try not to gag. 

Harry and Niall start there game and I settle down on the floor on a bean bag. I just mindlessly watch the game too lost in my head to focus on anything. Niall and Harry don't mention anything but the subtle glances I catch that they give me and each other, means they are worried. 

"Want a go baby?" Harry asks me.

"Um nah thanks" I say.

"Are you hungry?" Niall asks.

"No" I say and go back to watching the TV. 

They don't talk to me for the rest of the afternoon and I'm grateful, I think they know I just need to be left alone to think.

By the time dinner comes around I'm even more stressed out. I feel like I'm walking the gauntlet as Harry walks me down to the kitchen and we approach the dining table. 

When we get to the table I'm expecting to see my food box in front of my seat for me to choose what I'm going to eat. Instead, I see three greasy pizzas spread across the table. My breathing picks up as all the boys sit around eager to eat. I don't make a move to sit, I just stand there looking at the table and can feel the sweat start to build up across my forehead. 

"You ok Lou?" Niall asks me. Causing all the boys to stop eating and look at me.

"Um where.... where is my box?" I ask shakily not moving.

"I'm sorry Lou, we were running late today and we have been smashed at work, we didn't have time to cook so we got pizza on the way home" Liam says.

"But I can't, I can't eat that" I say my voice breaking.

Harry comes over and places his hand around my waist trying to calm me down.

"It's ok Lou maybe just one piece, can you try one piece?" Harry asks me calmly.

I begin to feel hot and clammy. I just can't eat the pizza, I know I will hate myself so much if I do and I don't even think my stomach will tolerate it. It's so gross and greasy, I just want to throw up now.

"Lou you have been doing so well, I really think you will be ok" Zayn says.

I actually gag at his words and I bring my hand up to stop myself from spewing all over the floor. 

"Its ok, it's ok" Harry tells me rubbing my arm.

"Shit Lou I'm so sorry we didn't think it would be this hard for you, I'm sorry" Liam says.

I swallow hard and calm my breathing enough to reply.

"I just want my box please... I'll make my own dinner please, I just want my box" I say panicking, as I pull out of Harry's arms and start pacing the room. 

"Calm down Lou. Everything is ok" Andy tells me rushing over to me.

He reaches out to stop me pacing and rubs my arms up and down.

"No!! no it's not, everything is not ok. I had a bad afternoon and I..... I......just want my box I can control my food when I have it,I need the box, I just need the box, I need to be in control...please Andy please" I say rushed. 

Niall runs to the kitchen and comes back in record time with my card box.

Andy and Harry are trying to calm me down, but I don't want a bar of them. I can't seem to snap out of my thoughts. Joey's words going over and over in my head.

"Here you go Lou, here is the box bud" Niall says.

I grab the box from him but my hands don't grip it properly and it drops to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop it. Now it's out of order and it's messed up... I don't know what to eat......what am I going to eat?? " I say, tears threatening my eyes as I drop to the floor to pick up the cards.

Why am I so weak? crying at the drop of a hat. Why can't I handle Joey's words, I should be strong enough to block them out but I can't. 

"Louis you need to stop baby, just stop and look at me" Harry says kneeling down to me on the floor, taking my hands in his.

I stop and look at Harry and he is so calm and gorgeous and amazing and his eyes feel like home when I look into them. I begin to relax.

"Just breath, we can fix this, just breath. We are going to pick up the cards and put them back in the box. Then we can pick out three dinner cards, we can do it together okay" Harry calmly tells me.

"Okay, I....okay" I say nodding.

Harry let's go of my hands and I shakily start to pick the cards up. Harry, Andy and Niall helping me. Once we are done Niall puts the box on the table.

"Ok Lou, pick your three dinner cards out" Harry says. 

I pull out three dinner cards, the first says.

-One chicken breast boiled, with three asparagus shoots and four cherry tomatoes with salt and pepper.

The next says

-One fish fillet grilled with two lettuce leafs and four cucumber pieces.

And the last one says

-Steak, with three mashed potatoes.

I look over the three cards I thought I would feel better being in control of what I'm eating, but I'm just overwhelmed. 

"I don't want the steak" I say throwing it back in the box.

"Ok good job, what's your next choice?" Andy asks.

I don't know what to answer.

"I.....don't even know how to cook fish, but I don't want the chicken. The fish is-is-is healthier but I can't cook it... I don't, I don't know how.... I don't want the chicken" I yell shakily, breathing heavy as a few tears escape my eyes.

"It's ok Lou, I will help you" Harry says.

"Why can't I do this? Why is it so hard today, why can't I just get over it" I sob.

"You are so brave Lou, your doing a great job so far baby. You haven't had a day like this in two and a half weeks and it's okay to feel like this. It's just a bad day" Harry tells me.

"I don't feel in control today" I say.

"And that's ok Lou, we are here more than ever on those days. Did something happen today that's triggered you to be stressed out?" Andy asks.

 

I want to tell them so badly but I just feel so lost right now, I feel like I'm about to break.

"Yes, yeah this afternoon but...but I just want to get through eating first please, let me do that, I just need to do that and then I'll talk but I just.... I need to control this first... please" I frantically say. 

"Ok baby, shhhhhhh. Come on let's go, I will help you cook your fish" Harry says leading me into the kitchen.

I begin to calm down and let Harry take the lead as he teaches me how to cook my dinner. I find that when I'm cooking I actually feel good, I know what's going into my meal and I know what I'm eating, it helps me with controlling things.

When we are done I bring my food back out to the table. The boys have finished their pizza but they don't leave the table. They sit and talk while Harry eats his pizza and I my dinner. 

It's about 30 minutes later, the boys long finished there food, when I've finished half my fish and all my cucumber. I'm struggling to keep it down.

"I'm done, I'm done I can't eat anymore" I say pushing the plate away. 

"Ok Lou that was a great effort for today, we are really proud of you" Liam says.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened now?" Niall asks.

I sigh and look down at my hands as I start playing with my fingers.

"Joey...... I ran into Joey and his group this afternoon near the library" I say.

"Did they fucking touch you?" Zayn yells and stands up.

"So help me god if they laid a single finger on you Louis" Liam says.

"I'm going to fucking kill them" Harry says angrily.

"They just pushed me around a bit and threatened me..... They said that they aren't scared of you and that they will get me when the time is right" I say.

The table goes silent. I feel like I'm in a dark tunnel and there is no way out. If they do find me alone or do something to me, it will be worse than anything they have ever done before.

"I really, really don't want any of you to tell me that you won't let them touch me or that you will talk to them again. Please, I just.... there isn't anything you can do and I'm sick of hearing that you will fix it because you can't, no one can" I say.

"Louis don't say that, I know it feels like there is no way out but we will find one, we will" Liam says.

"I don't want to talk about it, I want to go to bed" I say shakily.

"I know you do kid, but you still have 15 minutes before you can leave the table" Zayn says.

The boys have put a rule in place that I'm not allowed to go off by myself or go to the bathroom for at least 20 minutes after eating.

 

Tears spill down my face as I sit in my chair like a disobedient child. I just can't handle today and I hate myself for it.

"I'm struggling... I think I'm going to be sick" I say, as I start to feel hot again.

"Your doing so well Lou, we know you can do this" Niall says.

"Baby if it happens you will be ok. We aren't going to be mad, we are so proud of you okay. You have done so well today" Harry tells me.

I've been worried about having a bad day in fear that the boys will send me away. That they will think I'm not coping.

"Everyone has a bad day Lou, it's ok. Your allowed to have bad days we won't be disappointed" Andy tells me.

I've kept the food down for 15 minutes before I just can't anymore.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I can't hold it anymore" I say.

I get up off the table and run for the bathroom and I spill my guts in the toilet. Sobbing as I do. 

Harry is behind me in an instant rubbing my back whispering words to me.

"It's okay, you did great okay. Don't worry about this" he tells me

"Everything is going to be fine" he keeps telling me.

When I'm finished throwing up I collapse in Harry's arms sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do it" I say.

"Lou don't apologise, it's fine, I promise" He says.

"Are the boys going to send me away?" I ask, petrified of the answer.

As if sensing my question the boys all pile into the room and sit on the floor with us.

"No way Lou, please don't think that. You are doing amazing right now and today is just a small set back, we need to allow for these to happen, it's all part of recovering. It's only been two weeks" Liam says.

"It feels like the longest two weeks of my life" I reply.

"We know, but we promise it will get easier" Zayn says.

"We aren't going to send you away Lou but when you're ready, we think you should at least talk to someone once a week" Andy says.

"But you won't send me away?" I confirm.

"No Lou" They all say at the same time.

I snuggle further down into Harry and we all sit in silence for a while with each other. Eventually we all get up. I clean my self up and say goodnight to the boys. I head up to my room, Harry telling me he will be up shortly. I'm so glad he is staying with me. I change into my navy blue pyjamas and slide into bed. I want to sleep, but I find I can't, so I just lay in my bed looking at the ceiling.

I need to find a way to deal with this without withdrawing again like last time. I need to make sure I keep the boys close. I need them even if they can't do anything but listen to me vent and help me through. I don't want them to send me away because they think I can't cope.maybe talking to someone would be good for me. I sigh and begin to toss and turn. About an hour later Harry sneaks into the room already showered and in his pyjamas, he must have gotten dressed in Niall's room. He slides into bed next to me and pulls me into his chest.

"I'm sorry" he says to me.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who,should be sorry for not being able to cope with this Harry, nothing is your fault" I say hugging him and putting my head in his neck. He smells so good.

"I'm sorry, you have to deal with all this Louis" he says hugging me tightly.

"Please don't Haz, don't feel sorry for me. I need you to love me because I'm your boyfriend and you want to be with me and love me. Not because you feel sorry for me and want to protect me. Please tell me that's not it Harry please" I say.

"Of course not baby, I love you for being you, for being an amazing person. You make me feel things I've never felt before in my life Lou. Please tell me you believe me" he says desperately.

"I do Harry I do" I tell him.

"Try and get some sleep baby ok. I'm going tot stay with you I won't leave" Harry reassures me.

"I love you Haz" 

"I love you more Louis" Harry replies.

There is silence that follows and soon Harry's breaths even out. He is fast asleep. I try to stop my mind racing but I can't, I toss and turn all night finding little comfort in Harry's embrace. I end up falling asleep at 6:30am half an hour before I have to get up for school.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for your kudos and comments. There is two more chapters left after this one. I am going to plan a short sequel after this though. Enjoy xo

Louis POV

Two Months Later.

"Happy Birthday Dear Niall, Happy Birthday to you!!" They boys and I all sing song.

We are gathered at the dining table for Niall's 20th birthday. We have just finished eating dinner and are about to have the birthday cake Andy made. The boys are all sitting at the table while I stand next to Harry's chair. After the singing has finished and Andy has grabbed a big piece of cake and mushed it into Niall's face. Liam goes to cut the rest of it up for everyone to eat. I put my hands on Harry's shoulder and slink down to sit in Harry's lap. He grabs me tightly and squeezes his arms around me.

Over the last two months I've come a long way with my eating disorder. For the last six weeks I've been seeing a therapist, her name is Kimberly and she is amazing. I honestly don't know how I managed without her. The boys and Harry, along with my weekly therapy sessions have helped me immensely. Ive now just moved on from my food box and am making my own choices with food. I've had a few bad days but they are few and far between now. I've put on a few kg's but nothing major, I'm still technically underweight but Kimberly and I are still in discussion about what we both think is acceptable weight gain. What matters though, is I'm eating and a much healthier.

Harry and I are stronger than ever, attached at the hip. We have planned out our move to London and I cannot wait to start a life with Harry. We are still waiting on our acceptance letters from Oxford but with graduation only three months away we are expected to have them in the next two weeks. 

School has actually been okay as well. I'm still quite anxious and get stressed out and still feel like I'm looking over my shoulder all the time, just waiting for Joey and his group to attack me. They haven't made contact with me again though and don't even look at me anymore. 

Kimberly has also helped my with my anxiety and stressing out. She has taught me some really helpful techniques to help me when I feel like I'm loosing control and about to freak out. The boys have also made it so I'm never left alone at school or afterwards. Even if I go to the grocery store I'm always with one of them. I'm thankful for that though, I really don't know what I would do if I ran into Joey and his group by myself. 

Mr Charles has not spoken to me either. I catch him looking at me sometimes in the hallways and licking his lips, he winks at me a lot but he has never approached me. He makes me sick to my stomach when I catch him staring but I can't do anything about it, so I've learnt how to deal with my feelings about it all. My nightmares have started to drop off, I still have them but not every night which is a big relief for me.

Harry wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him as I sit down. He is so warm and comfortable. 

"Are you going to have some cake Lou?" He asks me and I shake my head no.

"No thanks Haz" I say kissing him on the lips.

"Well you can have a bite of mine if you like" he says as he puts a mouthful of chocolate cake in his mouth and smirks at me.

He puts some more cake on his fork and holds it to my mouth. I laugh at him and take the bite off the fork. Harry smiles and kisses me again before going back to his cake.

"So Niall, is everything all ready for your big party on Saturday night?" Andy asks Niall.

"Yeah I've just got to get a few more bottles of alcohol and finish the playlist for the DJ" Niall says.

Niall is having a huge party on Saturday night for his birthday. The boys and him have invited so many people and it makes me nervous. They all know how uneasy I am at having so many people over and have been really supportive. They have let me know that I don't have to stick around if I'm uncomfortable, I can take off to my room at any point. Harry has promised to stick with me the whole night too. I feel a little guilty and have told him he doesn't have too but he insists. We will see though, I've never been drunk before and Harry and Niall get drunk all the time. Once Harry has a few drinks he will hopefully be having too much fun to worry about me.

Harry has also been teaching me how to drive. I can go for my permit tomorrow and it's been the best thing in the world for me to have something to concentrate on and to focus my time on. I'm doing pretty well and Harry of course is a great teacher. Even when Harry took me out to the fields in London and he clearly told me to break but I accidental accelerated and we almost hit a tree, He just took it all in his stride and laughed it off. Never once raising his voice or getting even slightly upset at me about anything. 

"Louis and I can go get the alcohol now if you like. I know Lou wants to practise driving a bit more for his test tomorrow" Harry says.

"Good idea Haz" Liam says. 

"Here is the list" Niall says handing the list to Harry.

"Geeze Niall, you said a few bottles of alcohol, not the hole store" I laugh out.

"You can never have to much alcohol Lou" Niall smirks at me and I roll my eyes at him.

"Alright we will be back soon, let's go Lou" Harry says as he throws me his keys and I follow him out the door. 

I settle into the drivers seat and adjust my mirrors and of course pull the seat in. Harry's legs are much longer than mine. We pull out of the driveway and it takes no time to pull up to the liquor store. Harry and I get out and head inside. Legally I'm not allowed to be In the shop without Harry as I'm under age but as long as Harry is with me it's fine. We grab a trolly and walk to the back of the shop looking over the list. Harry grabs bottles off the shelf as we go and puts them in the cart. As we are nearing the third Isle Harry turns to me after grabbing a bottle of blue looking stuff and putting it in the cart.

"That's it, we just have to get a few bags of ice and we are done" Harry says smiling at me.

"I can go get the ice, you go start checking out" I say.

"Are you sure Lou?" He replies.

"What? you don't think I'm big and strong enough to carry a few bags of ice Haz?" I joke.

"Well princess, I wouldn't want you to strain a muscle in that perfect little body of yours" Harry smirks back at me.

"Did you really just call me a princess Haz? Are you serious?" I ask acting upset.

"My princess!" Harry confirms kissing me on the head. 

I shake my head at the gorgeous man who is smirking in front of me and start to head towards the ice.

"Well Sir Styles, your princess will prove you wrong, I'll be back with 20 bags of ice" I say poking my tongue out at him. Harry just chuckles at me.

As I turn and waltz down the back of the shop. I hear Harry wolf whistle at me and I can't help the blush of embarrassment that creeps on my face. I love him so much.

As I reach the freezer at the end of the Isle and open the fridge I'm left frozen in my spot.

"Hello, Louis, so nice to see you again, looking as beautiful as ever" the voice that's haunted my thoughts for months announces.

I don't turn around or answer I'm too petrified. I try to think of some of the techniques Kimberly taught me incase I'm ever put in this situation. Focus on my breathing, he can't come near you or touch you. We are in public, just walk away. I tell myself breathing in and out. I turn around slowly ready to walk away and I come face to face with the asshole Mr Charles. He looks so smug and is smirking viciously at me. 

"You can't come near me. It's against the law, all I have to to is scream and everyone will come running" I say trying to make my voice sound confident.

"Is that anyway to greet me after so long Lou?" He says.

"Don't call me that, I'm not scared of you. I won't let you hurt me again" I say.

I shakily turn around and grab three bags of ice from the freezer. He can't touch you, you're ok just keep going he can't hurt you. I tell myself. I turn around to leave, but he puts his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I nearly scream at the contact, his touch is like poison on my skin. The flashbacks start and I try to contain them. Just get to Harry, just get to Harry.

"I'll be seeing you really soon sweetheart, don't you worry" He whispers into my ear and walks off.

It takes me a few seconds of deep breathing to regain my composure and head back to Harry. He is sill scanning the bottles at the self serve checkout. I walk over and place the ice in the cart.

"Ohhhh three bags princess, well done" Harry says teasing me.

I smile as best I can and poke my tongue out at him. He kisses me on the head and goes back to scanning. When we are done and Harry has loaded up the car, we get ready to drive home.

"Haz, could you um drive home?" I ask skeptically.

"Sure baby" he says. 

We get into the car and buckle up. In the safety of Harry's car, I start to shake. 

"Are you ok Lou? What's happened?" Harry asks.

He turns in his seat and looks towards me. 

"Um I saw......when I was getting ice, Mr Charles was there" I say shakily.

"What Lou? What the fuck? did he talk to you or come near you?" Harry asks clearly angry.

"Yeah he... He was right behind me and he spoke to me and put his hand on my shoulder he told me he would see me soon.... whatever that means" I tell Harry.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"I don't know, I had a flashback but it didn't last long. I snapped myself out of it" I say back.

"Should I call Kimberly?" Harry asks.

I look towards him and into his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I.....yes please" I say.

I tune out as Harry calls Kimberly and sets up an appointment for me tomorrow afternoon after school. That's the first time I've spoken to Mr Charles since the incident. His voice makes my insides go cold. I'm trying to repress the flashbacks but I can still hear his voice in my head. 

We get home and we bring the alcohol inside and the boys begin putting it all away. 

"How was the drive Lou?"

"Yeah fine, just um yeah" I say distracted.

"I made him an appointment with Kimberly tomorrow after school, he um...Mr Charles was at the liquor store" Harry tells Liam for me.

"What? Lou are you ok?" The boys ask me.

"Yeah I'm, I'm fine" I say, smiling slightly. 

Inside I'm trying to understand his words, see you soon? What did he mean by that? And why did he call me sweetheart that just makes it more creepy. Harry and I make our way up to bed. We settle down in and curl up together. We put on a movie to watch and it helps with distracting my thoughts. eventually we fall asleep in each other's arms. I have two nightmares that night and wake up sweating and screaming. 

The next day at school I'm tired, I haven't felt this exhausted in a while. I only got halfway through breakfast which had the boys worried but I insisted I was fine. During lunch I walk into the seniors bathroom and I literally bump into Mr Charles again. Two days in a row can't be a coincidence, what is he even doing in the seniors bathroom?

"Well hello again there Louis" He says. 

I feel like I can't breathe, looking into his evil eyes. He smiles his seedy smile at me.

"You are looking so hot today Lou" he says to me.

"What do you want from me?" I ask him. Fear causing through my body as I wait for his answer.

"What do I want from you sweetheart? I want to fuck you Louis and I want to make you scream. I will have you Louis and that's a promise" he says. 

I shiver, I feel like I'm going to throw up I'm so disgusted. He leans down and places a kiss to my cheek and leaves the bathroom, I'm stood frozen on the spot. 

As soon as the door clicks shut I'm racing inside the toilet and emptying my stomach. I can't hold it in as I vomit my breakfast and lunch into the toilet. He isn't allowed to be near me and that's the second time in two days. Even if I tell Liam and he calls the police, it's my word against his. I try to calm myself down, I'm now disappointed in myself for vomiting all my food up. 

I decide I need to see Kimberly now, I can't wait two hours. I pick myself up and head for the cafeteria to find Harry. The group is all sitting together talking excitedly about Niall's party tomorrow night. Harry like always senses me before he sees me. His body reacts to mine and he spots me walking towards him. 

"What's wrong baby" he asks as he stands up. I just fall into his arms.

"I've got you Lou, talk to me" He says, rubbing my back.

"Haz, I need to go, can we go please" I say quickly into his chest.

"Yeah Lou, sure lets get out of here" he says. 

We tell the group we are leaving and we head to Harry's car. When we are inside I turn to Harry. 

"Harry, I need to see Kimberly... please. I can't wait until later, I need to go now" I say trying to stay calm.

"Sure baby. I'm driving there right now okay. Just relax" Harry tells me. 

He doesn't ask anymore questions, just drives straight to Kimberley's office. The whole way there I'm a mess, my hands are clammy and I'm trying to control my breathing. When we pull up Harry guides me into the waiting room and speaks to the receptionist. I take a seat thinking I may faint if I don't sit down and begin to breath in and out, I put my head down, elbows resting on my thighs as my hands pull at my hair. Seconds later Kimberly is racing out of her office towards Harry and I. Kimberly has long brown hair and is late 20's she is really pretty and just gives off such a safe vibe.

"Louis, sweetie are you ok?" She asks kneeling on the floor at my level.

All I can do is shake my head no. 

"Come on, let's go to my office honey" I get up off my chair and she leads me to her door. She turns towards Harry.

"Harry just stay close incase I need you" Kimberly says.

"Of course, you know I will" Harry replies.

Kimberly shuts the door and leads me to my usual spot on the lounge. She doesn't sit in her usual place across from me though. Instead, she sits next to me. leaving enough room between us to comfort me, yet give me my space.

"Louis, remember to breath honey, tell me what's going on" she says.

I just shake my head, I can't talk I just need to calm down.

"Louis just relax ok" she says. 

I nod but I can't relax, I just explode and tell her everything over the last two days. What Mr Charles said to me yesterday and today, how I threw up my food, how I can still hear him and feel him and how I'm trying to suppress the flashbacks but it isn't working. I start to panic again.

"Please make it stop Kimberly, I can feel him on me" I say rubbing my hands up and down my thighs, trying to catch my breath. 

 

"Ok sweetie, let's try to calm down first yeah" she says and I nod.

"Deep breaths, in and out. You are safe here, no one can hurt you, you are safe" Kimberly starts her meditation we usually do. 

It helps me relax and gain control of my emotions. Usually it works so well, but today it's not.

"I can't do it..... It's too much he is here, he is on me, I can feel him. He kissed my cheek today and he is still on me. Get him off me please" I cry.

"Louis, I'm going to get Harry ok, can I get him to come in?" She asks. I nod my head quickly.

She returns seconds later with Harry, he rushes to me instantly sitting behind me and pulling me to his chest. For a second I'm so lost in my flashback, I flinch at his touch and struggle in his arms.

"It's me baby, it's me" Harry's voice tells me and I relax against him.

"Louis I want you to listen to my voice, Mr Charles is not here, I promise. You are safe in Harry's arms. Just let your memory happen, do not be scared, it's just a memory, just let it pass and come back to us when it's over Lou" Kimberly says soothingly. 

The flashback lasts at least five more minutes before I can feel myself become aware of my surroundings and focus on reality. My breathing begins to even out.

"That's it Lou, you're ok" Kimberly tells me

We sit in silence for a few minutes as I catch my breath, I snuggle back into Harry's embrace.

"Do you want to go through your flashback?" Kimberly asks.

"No" I say stubbornly.

"Louis" she says.

"I hate him, I don't want to remember him" I say.

"I know it's hard Louis, but it's all part of healing and recovering. He abused you and nearly raped you, it's only natural to have this type of reaction sweetie" she says.

"I have my driving test in an hour and I can't even deal with this, I'm never going to pass" I say frustrated.

"Well you need to open up to me Louis, tell me about the flashback, let's deal with it so you can move on and pass your test ok" she says.

"I will stay Lou okay, I'll be right here with you" Harry tells me.

I take a deep breath and begin to talk about my flashback. We talk for what seems like forever and Kimberly takes me through the usual motions and relaxing techniques to help me. Eventually I'm in some what of a good place and we finish the session. 

"I will see you next week ok Lou, you did really well today" Kimberly tells me as we are leaving.

"Thank you" I smile out as Harry and I leave the office. 

Harry drives me over to my driving test and I can't help but be nervous.

"Lou, I'm so proud of you baby, you are going to smash this" He tells me. 

I smile at him and give him a huge hug. He hands me his keys to his car and we go to wait in line for my test. When it's time for my turn I can't help but sigh with relief when a middle aged women comes out telling me she is my instructor. I begin to relax and feel so much more confident in taking the test. The last thing I needed was to be stuck in a car with a smelly middle aged man by myself for half an hour. My test goes without a hitch and I pass. Harry is so excited for me and spins me around in the carpark.

"I knew you could do it Louis" he tells me.

"Thanks Haz, I couldn't have done it without you" 

Harry let's me drive home and when we get in the door I'm met with the boys.

"How did you go Lou?" Zayn asks.

"Well.......I totally smashed it" I smile so brightly at them.

"Wahoooo"

"Way to go Lou" 

"Well done kid I knew you could do it" 

The boys all congratulate me with hugs and hair ruffles. 

After dinner we all head to the theatre to watch some movies. Harry and I curl up together under a blanket on one of the couches. While the boys are all trying to pick a movie. Liam comes over to us on the couch.

"How was you're session today Lou?" He asks.

I just shrug in response.

"Kimberly called me afterwards, so I know what's happened. I want to call the cops on him Lou, it's twice he has been next to you and she said he kissed you on the cheek?"

I can't help the tears that slip down my cheeks.

"The police just think I'm a lier Li, it's my word against his, who do you think they will believe?" I ask.

"Oh Lou, it's not a case of who believes who, at least it will be on record that we made a complaint" he says.

"Liam's right Lou, it's the right thing to do" Harry says kissing my head.

I look towards Liam and sigh before I just nod my head. Liam smiles and rubs my arm. 

"I will call them first thing in the morning" he says to me.

The movie starts and I snuggle down next to Harry. I end up falling asleep before the boys even come to a conclusion on what they are watching. I vaguely hear the boys talking about me but I'm too tired to care. Harry lifts me up and I snuggle down further as he carries me to bed. I'm out completely before we exit the theatre.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter xo

The next morning I wake to an empty bed. I can here the boys downstairs though they are really noisy. I get up and put my sweats on and a white T-shirt and head down the stairs. I try to tame my bed hair as I go. I walk out to the pool area where all the boys are setting up for Niall's party. Their whole group is here helping as well. I must have slept a while. I see Harry play wrestling with Ed as everyone else is busing themselves. 

"Morning Lou!" Andy greets me as he carries a box of soft drinks out past me. 

Harry's head shoots up at the sound of my name and smiles so brightly at me.

"Morning Andy" I smile at him. 

Harry waltzes over to me and places a kiss on my lips.

"Morning princess" Harry grins cheekily at me.

"Good morning" I reply yawning as I do.

"Oh my god Louis, you are the cutest thing ever in the morning" I hear Cameron coo at me. I blush in response.

"It's the hair, he looks like a cute little bed head bunny" Harry says. Smiling at me.

"Hazzzzzz don't call me a bunny I'm a very manly bear" I tell him pouting. 

"Ohhhhhh he even pouts Haz, he is adorable, I want one" Ed comes over and joins in.

"Uhhhhh" I say, turning around and leaving the pool area embarrassed.

I hear the boys laughing but I know they are being anything but horrible. They constantly call me cute and adorable. I don't mind it but I wish I was hot and tall and muscly like Harry. 

I walk up to my room for a shower, I wash my hair and change into my jeans and a green and yellow baseball T-shirt. I head back down the stairs and start helping the boys set up for the party.

At seven o'clock Harry and I go upstairs to get dressed. I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear. Harry picks out some black skinny jeans and a tight blue and white striped shirt. He picks out my blue, black and white Adidas shoes and takes me to the bathroom where he does my hair in a feathery, messy fringe across my head. When he has finished I look into the mirror and I'm actually happy with what I see. 

Harry of course looks like a god in his black skinny jeans and boots with a white T-shirt and blazer over the top. His curls hang loosely. I can't help but stare at him.

"Like what you see hey Lou?" Harry smirks at me. 

I smile at him and lick my lips.

"Maybe" I smile. 

Harry chuckles and walks over to me, he grabs me by the waist and hugs me to him.

"You are so hot Lou, I could take you right here right now but we have to get downstairs" Harry says kissing me fiercely. 

"Okay" I reply, caught up in the kiss. 

"Remember, I'll be with you all night ok. If it gets to much just let me know and we will come up here ok" Harry tells me seriously. 

"It's ok Haz, I want you to have fun" I say back.

"I will baby, I'm with you" he smiles

We head down the stairs to the thumping bass of the music and bodies everywhere. The party is being held in the lounge room and outside near the pool. The lights are low inside and there is a DJ and smoke machine in the back of the room. People are already drunk and dancing, grinding on each other. There are people everywhere. We walk to the kitchen to get a drink. And find Niall, Cameron, Ed, Zayn and Stan in the corner laughing and drinking. Their eyes travel to us and they all smile greeting Harry with the usual hugs and fist pumps. 

"Fuck Lou, you look majorly hot tonight" Stan tells me. I blush in response. 

"Yeah Lou you look smashing, as always" Ed tells me. 

Harry slides his hand around my waist.

"He's mine boys, sorry to disappoint" Harry smirks. 

"Yeah,yeah we know. Your worse than Niall is" Cameron jokes. Harry just pokes his tongue out at him. 

Stan comes up next to me and hands me a drink.

"Here you go Lou, try this" Stan says. 

I look into the cup and see its some red looking drink. I look towards Harry a little worried, I've never drunk before.

"It's ok Lou, you can have a drink or two. I'm not drinking tonight" he says smiling at me.

"Your limit is two drinks Louis, no more ok" Niall tells me firmly.

"Yeah, ok" I say.

I take a sip of the drink and it tastes really funny. Like cherry but really strong. I scrunch my nose up at the taste causing everyone to laugh.

"Your so bloody cute Lou" Cameron says. 

The night goes on and Harry never leaves my side. It takes me about an hour to finish the first drink and I'm feeling a little light headed. Harry and I dance a little and snog for a while in the corner of the lounge room. True to Harry's word he has stuck to soft drink all night. We head outside and find the group by the bonfire Niall has his guitar in his hand. We sit down and I sit in Harry's lap, listening to them talk and laugh. After a while I tell Harry I need to go get a drink of water, he agrees and says he is going to go to the toilet while I do. We walk towards the kitchen and part ways,Harry heading to the downstairs bathroom. When I walk in I see Stan in the kitchen with a guy I've never met.

"Hey Lou, are you enjoying the party?" Stan asks me.

"Yeah, I'm just getting a drink of water" I say shyly. The guy Stan is with is eyeing me up and down.

"Oh I'll get it for you, this is Jake by the way" He says and I wave at the guy shyly.

Stan hands me my water and I sit down at the bar stool and sip on my water. I actually have a big headache. Harry is taking a while to come back from the bathroom. I'm starting to feel a little light headed and funny. I take another big gulp of water but it makes it worse.

"Are you ok Lou?" Stan is at my side asking.

"Um yeah I feel really strange" I say, my head is foggy.

"It's just the alcohol Lou, come on let's go outside to get some air" he says and begins leading me outside.

"I just want to wait for Harry" I say.

"It's ok he can come outside when he is done" Stan smiles. 

He grabs my arm harshly and him and Jake lead me towards the door. We walk out the front and into the driveway. There is a black BMW still running near the gate. I'm lead over to the car and I feel so weird like I'm floating and I know what's going on but I can't move properly. When we get closer to the car I seem to realise what's happening and I try to push through the fog. I can't get in that car. I start to walk in the opposite direction but I'm grabbed by Jake.

"Let me go I need to go back" is all I manage to say.

He just laughs at me and picks me up against his side and carries me the rest of the way to the car. I'm struggling in his arms. Stan is over at the car and has opened the passenger door waiting for us. I start to struggle as best I can. Stan must have put something in my drink.

"HARRY!!" I scream. 

We reach the car and I'm put into the passenger seat. And the door is shut. I try to open it but it's locked. I tun around and come face to face with Joey. In the back seat are Stan, Mikey, Ashton and Luke crammed in together.

"Just sit back and relax Lou, let the drug work. You're ours now" Joey smirks at me and continues to drive.

"No!! No!!" I yell trying desperately to open the door. I'm not passed jumping out of a moving car.

"Oh yes Louis, we have so many things planned for you" Ashton says from the backseat.

Tears are streaming down my face, as I look towards Joey.

"Where are you taking me" I choke out. My body is becoming more pliant and I feel so so tired, I fall back in my seat.

"To Mr Charles Louis, so he can finish what he started" Joey says evilly to me. 

My heart rate picks up and I can't breath. I'm dead literally dead. I'm trying not to panic but the drug is becoming so much stronger. Tears are streaming down my face and all I can do is look out the window. And watch the city go by and listen to the rude jokes and laughter from the car. Harry, I just want Harry but he doesn't even know I'm gone, he can't save me.

I notice the car is going really fast and I move my head to the side and see Joey is going about 120k an hour. Suddenly I see headlights in front of us and I hear screaming and yelling. Joey swerves the car off the road. I can feel myself being thrown around, I can hear the yells of the cool group as the car skids across the road. Eventually we stop rolling and we land the right way up in a ditch. The car is silent and I can't move at all. 

Harry's POV

I walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I expect to see Louis inside but he isn't there. I try not to freak out. Every time I leave Louis alone something bad seems to happen. I turn to leave the kitchen when I see Cameron leading a very uncooperative David into the room.

"Have you seen Louis Cam?" I ask worriedly. "I left him in the kitchen while I went to the toilet and he was gone when I came out" I stress.

"David here has something to tell you Haz" Cameron says to me. His face has concern written all over it.

"Tell him David, tell him now, what you told me" Cameron yells at David.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I had no clue what they were planning, that they would take it this far" David tells me nervously.

"What David, tell me know! where the fuck is Louis, if Joey has done something so help me god" I say, about to kill someone.

"I didn't know Haz I swear. They got Stan to drug Louis, to put something in his drink. Then they took him to Joeys car with the rest of the guys. They.....they are planning to take him to Mr Charles. Apparently they have been working on a plan together, to get too Louis. I'm so sorry Harry" David says and I can see the sincerity in his words.

"Where does he live. Tell me now" I scream at David. I can't believe this is happening. Fuck Louis must be so so scared right now. 

"The Apartments in Eastwood. Unit 3" David tells me.

"Come on Cam let's go" I say "David make yourself fucking useful and go tell Liam and Andy what's going on" I yell.

We make it out to my car and we drove off. Thank fuck I didn't have anything to drink.

"Don't worry Haz we will find him ok" Cam tries to reassure me.

"What kind of car does Joey have?" I ask.

"David said its a black BMW" Cameron replies. 

We are driving for about five minutes before Cameron and I see a black car in a ditch up ahead. I know before I see that it's a BMW that it's Joey's. My heart stops and is in my chest, I can't breathe, please,please, please let Louis be ok please. 

I pull over and Cameron knows as well, we race out of the car and over to the wreck. What I see sends my blood cold and I turn to vomit in the middle of the road while Cameron calls for help. 

The car is completely totalled. The front windscreen has been smashed. And Stan is lying across the bonnet of the car and he is definitely dead. We see Joey about 10 meters from the car on the side of the road, he has blood all over him and his body Is bent the complete wrong way. He is definitely dead as well. I come to my senses when I hear whimpering from the front of the car. I race over hoping to God Louis is ok. I make it to the passenger door and it opens. Louis has his head resting on his left shoulder looking straight at me.

"Hhaarry" 

His voice makes me cry, thank fuck he is ok. I can't help but be so overwhelmed at the fact he is alive. 

"Hey baby, I'm here. Are you hurt where are you hurt baby" I ask sniffling.

"I feel spacey Haz.. But my leg hurts" Louis says. 

"Ok baby, listen. Help is coming ok, but I want you to do me a favour, can you do that for me?" I ask him as I reach out and swipe his hair off his forehead.

"Yeah" he answers quietly. 

"I don't want you to look to your right or straight ahead ok don't look around just keep your eyes focused on me okay" I tell him. 

I don't want him to see his friend dead on the windscreen or the others in the back seat, Mikey, Luke and Ashton, they are really badly hurt if not dead. 

"Okay" he tells me.

Cameron comes running over then and leans down next to us.

"Help is coming Haz, oh Lou thank fuck for that, I'm so glad your ok buddy are you okay?" Cameron asks clearly upset.

"Yeah I'm, I'm ok, I think" Louis responds.

"I'm going to check the others" Cameron says.

He moves to the backseat.

"Luke and Mikey have a pulse but not Ashton" Cameron says.

The look in Louis eyes when he said the words is pure fear. He goes to move his head to see.

"Louis, baby look at me, I said don't move your head ok, I don't want you to see" I tell him.

But it's too late Louis sees Stan on the windscreen. He turns to me as we hear the sirens approaching, the look in his eyes makes my heart break. Cameron is now back beside me.

"I'm going to be sick" Louis says and proceeds to vomit out the door and all over the road, he gets some on me but I couldn't care less.

"It's ok Lou, I'm so sorry you had to see that Louis" Cameron tells him.

"Get me out of the car I need to get out of the car please......." He says starting to panic.

"Can you hear the sirens Louis, we need to make sure your ok to move before we get you out of the car baby okay. Just look at me and keep your eyes on me don't look anywhere else but at me" I tell him.

He relaxes a little and keeps eye contact with me. Cameron goes to call Liam and tell him what's happened. The ambulance arrives and is quick to make sure Louis is ok. They get him out of the car carefully, the same with Luke and Ashton. We are escorted via ambulance to the hospital and while Louis is in X-ray and getting checked over Cameron and I wait in the waiting room. Louis put up a fight when I wasn't allowed to go with him but they wouldn't let me near him and he was whisked away from me. I feel so lost without him, I need him in my arms, I need to make sure he is okay.

Liam and the boys come running into the waiting room. Tears streaming down their face.

"He is ok, he is ok guys" I say to them as they rush in. 

"Thank fuck Harry, Holy shit what happened" Liam asks crying his eyes out.

Cameron and I explain to them what happened and how we found Louis and the car, The police said everyone except Louis had been drinking and the car had beer bottles all over the floor. Louis is so lucky he is alive right now.

"Is he ok? How is he handling it all?" Zayn asks.

"He is in shock, I tried to make it so he wouldn't see them dead but he did and he is in shock. I don't know how he is going to deal with it" I tell them truthfully.

"I'm going to call Kimberly" Liam says and he stands up to do so.

The doctor then comes walking out.

"Louis Tomlinson?" He asks and we all stand up in front of him.

"Is he ok? I ask.

"He is ok, we found a date rape drug in his system. He has a broken leg and lots of cuts and bruises. There is no internal bleeding or concussion though. He is so very lucky he is alive, especially after we had to treat the other two boys? He is in shock and won't talk, he can go home but he needs to rest and I suggest some therapy. What happened to him and what he saw was extremely traumatic for such a young boy" he tells us. 

"Can we see him?" I ask.

"Of course, this way" the doctor says and leads us down the hall towards Louis room.

When we walk in we see Louis curled up in a ball with a few blankets over him. His right leg in a cast sticking out the bottom. He is just staring at the wall. He looks over at us and when he looks his eyes well with tears and he just loses it. I'm first to rush over and grab him on my arms and sit him in my lap carefully. He just sobs and sobs. We all just hold him tight and thank our lucky stars he is ok.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, this is the final chapter! I just want to thank you all so so much. I am completely overwhelmed at the support I have received for this story. You are all amazing. Thank you for taking the time to read and for riding the journey with me. I really hope you don't hate me for this chapter. I must admit I was emotional when I wrote it. I have started a sequel though and I will post the first chapter in the next few days. Love you all and thank you again xoxo

Louis POV.

A MEMORIAL HAS BEEN SET UP FOR THE THREE TEENAGERS THAT WERE KILLED ON HIGHWAY 95 THREE NIGHTS AGO. THE POLICE HAVE DETERMINED THAT SPEED AND DRINKING WAS THE CAUSE OF DEATH AND THEY WANT ALL TEENAGERS TO REALISE THE DANGERS OF UNDERAGE DRINKING.

The TV before me booms, another reminder of what's happened. 

"Turn it off Lou" Liam says as he enters my room and sits next to me on the bed. 

I comply and turn the TV off. I sit up and sigh. The boys have not left my side for more that a few hours since the crash. They are worried I'm going to relapse into my eating disorder and spiral out of control. To tell the truth I was worried too but I just feel numb about the whole thing. 

Luke and Mikey are ok but will be in hospital for a while with quite severe Injury's. Mr Charles has been arrested and charged with child pornography. Apparently the police raided his house and found loads of it as well as pictures of me everywhere. It was a little scary to find out, but he has already been sentenced to 10 years in prison so there is no chance he will be let off. I'm so relieved I never want to think of that asshole again. I don't want to go back to school though and see or face anyone for that matter, I can't go back to the rumours and the whispers. It's all to much.  
Andy, Liam and Kimberly have arranged for me to finish the year at home and have it not interfere with my Oxford application, thank god.

"Are you ready to go Lou, we have that appointment with Kimberly" Liam says.

Apparently Kimberly wants a meeting with all the boys and Harry first, then one with me afterwards.

"Yeah, I guess" I say. 

Liam helps me up off the bed and hands me my crutches. I'm still sore and bruised and finding it hard to move around properly. He helps me down the stairs and to the car.

The drive to Kimberly's office is quiet. I sit in Harry's lap and put my head against his chest. As always Harry has been amazing and hasn't left my side. He has asked to see Kimberly for a few sessions though, just to talk through what he saw and about what could have happened. He is having trouble dealing with the fact I nearly lost my life and he couldn't have stopped it.

We pull up to Kimberley's and all pile out of the car, Harry's hand grips mine like a vice and we all walk in. Kimberly is quick to greet us.

"Hi boys, how is everyone?" She asks politely.

The boys all greet her back warmly.

"Ok Louis sweetheart, can you wait in the waiting room for me?" Kimberly asks.

I nod my head and release Harry's hand, I turn around and walk to the chairs. I sit down and watch as the boys all walk into the room and I know it's to talk about me.

Harry's POV

I reluctantly leave Louis in the waiting room and we head inside the office. We all take a seat on the couch, me next to Niall. Kimberly sits across from us. Once we are all settled she starts.

"So how are you all holding up?" She asks.

"Yeah ok, we are ok" Liam says and Kimberly nods.

"Harry?" She asks. 

"I'm ok, just.. I don't want to let Louis out of my sight, when he isn't with me I find it hard to not worry about him. I don't want anything to happen too him" I say truthfully. 

Niall rests his hand on my thigh and I'm thankful for his support.

"Harry, that is a perfectly normal reaction to what you saw and what could have happened. Louis is very lucky. You need to remember though, he is here with us and alive and as much as we want to control him and life and keep him safe, we can't. I know it's hard right now, god it's only been three days, but it will get easier" she says. 

We all agree with her, I know she is right. As much as I want to keep Louis in a safe bubble I know I can't and I eventually need to let him out if my sight again. 

"How is Louis?" She asks and it's like we all sigh at the same time.

"He seems to be ok" Andy says.

"And that's what scares us" Zayn adds.

"He has dropped off in eating a little and I know he has had nightmares and hasn't slept much the last few days, but other than that he seems ok" Liam says.

"How so?" Kimberly asks.

"Well he hasn't closed himself off, he is talking through everything. I know he says he doesn't blame himself but I know a part of him does, but he wants to be around us, he wants to talk" Zayn says.

"So why does it scare you?" Kimberly asks.

"Because, what if it's a facade. What if inside he is just dying and blaming himself and hiding things from us again? What if we don't notice and he gets so lost again and does........ something" Niall asks

"You mean what if he tries to kill himself?" Kimberly clarifies.

"Yeah" Niall says looking down at his shoes.

"Well I really think you guys need to give Louis some credit . This is exactly what we want Louis to be doing. Instead of worrying if he is breaking, just encourage him to keep talking. I think what's happening and how he is reacting is positive." Kimberly tells us.

"Harry, has your relationship changed at all? Has Louis become distant or the opposite, has he become clingy?" She asks me.

"No, neither of those things he is fine. He does want to cuddle a bit more but other than that, he is the same" I tell her.

"Well boys overall, I think this is very positive. Let me talk to Louis about his feelings and see where he is at. I think we should still up the sessions to two a week until graduation, but I think Louis is going to come though this stronger than before" Kimberly says. 

We all smile and breathe a sigh of relief as we finish up the session. I know Louis is going to be alright and I really think moving to London is just what we both need. I just pray that my acceptance letter comes soon.

Louis POV

As I walk into Kimberley's office and the boys all walk out. They all smile at me, the session must have gone well then. I sit on the couch like usual and Kimberly sits opposite me.

"So Lou, the boys have said they think you are doing ok. What do you think?" She asks me.

I just shrug my shoulders at her.

"You don't seem in the mood to talk today" she says and I just look down in my lap.

"The boys said they have noticed you dropping your food intake a little and that you are having nightmares again" she says to me.

I snap my head up to her. How they notice everything is just crazy. I'm so worried this means I'm relapsing or I'm not going to be able to cope.

"Does that scare you Louis? Does it scare you that you might be relapsing and maybe not realise it?" 

"I don't know.... I don't feel like I'm relapsing, I haven't been hungry. I've been tired but I don't feel like I need to throw up to cope or anything. I just feel numb" I tell her truthfully.

"Do you blame yourself Louis?" She asks.

And that sets me off. I start crying my eyes out.

"No.....I don't and I feel so so so guilty that I don't blame myself, that I hate them. It was their fault that it happened, they chose to drink and drug me and they crashed the car not me, it wasn't me but I feel guilty" I say frustratingly.

"I understand Louis, and the way you are expressing your feelings and explaining things to me I know we can deal with this. I've got some new things to try with you. What do you say? The first step was admitting that you understand it wasn't your fault but the next part is helping you to learn to live with that guilt your feeling, because that's completely unwarranted" she says to me.

I nod my head at her and we go on with the session. By the end I feel more like myself again. I know I have a long road but I know the signs of relapsing and know when I need to step back and ask for help. I know that I'm going to have to deal with the guilt I feel and the nightmares I'm having but I've done it before and I'm determined to do it again.

It's two weeks later when I'm standing in the kitchen making myself a healthy snack when Niall comes running into the room. 

"Louis, guess what!!!" Niall asks.

"What Ni?" I ask laughing at his enthusiasm a little. 

"Guess what I got?" He asks

"What?" 

"My college acceptance letter, I can't open it, I'm too nervous" he says holding it and shaking it in the air. "Oh yours is here too" he says.

He then proceeds to hand me a plain white envelope. My heart stops. My whole future is riding on what's inside this letter. I'm so nervous. I know if I don't get in to Oxford though, I will follow Harry to London anyway and do some classes at the local uni to gain more credit so I can apply to Oxford next year. Harry and I have it all planned out.

"Why don't I open yours for you and you open mine?" I suggest.

"Ok yeah, yeah let's do it" Niall says. 

We swap envelopes just as the boys all come through the doorway. Perfect timing. 

"What are you two up too?" Andy asks.

"We got our collage acceptance letters today. We are opening each other's" Niall tells them.

They all smile and come closer to us, excited to hear the news.

"Ok I'll open yours first Ni" I say.

I open the envelope and and unfold the paper.

"To Mr Niall Tomlinson,

We are pleased to announce you have been selected on a football scholarship to attend the university of Ireland, congratulations" I read out.

"Way to go Niall!!!" The boys sing song congratulations to him.

I jump over to give him a huge hug. I am so happy for Niall. This is everything he has wanted from the start of high school. Ireland has one of the best football teams in the world and this is huge for Niall.

"Ok your turn Lou" Niall says.

I watch in anticipation as he opens the envelope. He reads it over first before he says anything. I see his face drop and I prepare for the bad news.

"Dear Mr Louis Tomlinson,

We are pleased to offer you a full early entry scholarship to Oxford university. Your major to be determined at a later date. Congratulations" Niall screams.

I can't help the smile that takes over my face. I did it, I actually did it. I'm suddenly engulfed and lifted off the floor as the boys all congratulate me and hug me stupid. I can't believe this. I'm actually so proud of myself. 

"We are so so proud of you both guys, this is amazing" Andy tells us.

"We couldn't have done it without you guys, all of you have been absolutely amazing and supportive and if it wasn't for you we know we wouldn't have even had a chance" Niall says.

"Yeah, I know I never would have gotten this far if it wasn't for you. Thank you so much" I choke out. 

We all share a tear and more hugs before we pull away from each other.

"I've got to go and tell Harry" I say. 

The boys laugh at me as I hobble on my cast to my room to message Harry to come over.

Harry comes over an hour later. He is dressed casually in sweats and a white long sleeve shirt with a dark blue beanie on his head. He makes my mouth water. He is so hot. I can't believe how lucky I am to have him in my life. I shake myself out of my thoughts and jump into Harry's arms. Causing him to laugh.

"Hey there baby, I'm glad to see you too" Harry smirks at me.

He places me down carefully on my feet and leans down. He kisses me so gently and the kiss becomes heated. I pull away breathless. 

"Lou I have something to tell you baby, can we talk?" He asks me.

"I have something to tell you too Haz" I say excitedly.

Harry smiles at me and my enthusiasm and tells me to go first. 

"Well....I got my letter today, I'm officially an Oxford university student" I smile out.

"Lou baby, god I'm so so proud of you! I knew you could do it baby. God I love you" Harry says and leans down to kiss me again. 

It slowly becomes heated and before I can get too carried away I pull back.

"What did you have to tell me?" I ask. 

Harry seems torn to say something.

"Nothing baby, nothing it can wait. Right now I just want you" Harry says as he pulls me closer to him and walks be backwards towards the bed. 

He lays me down and continues his assault on my mouth. I've missed Harry's touch so much. Harry knows I'm still sore from the accident, so he is gentle, so so gentle. His touch is feather lite and for some reason it turns me on so much more. Harry takes his time undressing me and kissing every inch of my body, like he is worshipping me or something. I have a feeling something is up but I push the thought aside so as I can just be with Harry. Smell him and kiss him and feel him. Harry starts opening me up with his fingers and when he is pushing into me with his cock I gasp. He is so slow with his movements and is holding me so close to him. He starts moving gently and so slowly. He makes eye contact with me the whole time and I'm so lost in him and how good he feels inside me. I never ever want to experience this with anyone else. Harry is my forever and when he tells me to come and I do so on command at the exact same time as him. I know I will never love someone else as much as I do Harry. 

We lie breathless together coming down from our highs, warm in each other's arms. Just breathing each other in. 

"I'm so proud of you Lou, you will be amazing at Oxford. I know you will smash anything you want to do" he says to me.

I look up into his eyes and see something I don't want to see. Regret? I'm not sure, but I know Harry is hiding something from me.

"Haz, what's going on? Are you ok? What did you need to tell me?" I ask, my voice is shaky and I'm so petrified of the answer.

"Lou" Harry sits up.

He puts his sweats back on and I put mine on and we both cross our legs facing each other on the bed.

I look towards Harry with scared eyes. I think I know what's coming and I really don't know if I can handle it.

"Louis, I...I didn't get into Oxford" Harry tells me. 

My heart has just broken. We didn't really account for this to happen.

"What? What do you mean?....that's ok you can just do what I was going to do if I didn't get in, you can take classes at the community college and apply again next year right?" I say back hurriedly. 

When Harry doesn't reply though I start to get worried.

"Right Haz?" I ask again, tears threatening to spill down my face. I can see Harry's eyes fill with tears.

"Baby, I... I didn't get into Oxford...but I got into UCLA in LA in America to study medicine. I didn't tell you I applied there because I didn't think I'd make it. It was just on a whim I applied. I never ever thought I'd get accepted Lou, but I did and it's the best medical program in the whole world Lou. I have to go" Harry tells me.

I can't breathe. My world is coming crashing down before my eyes and I can't catch it. I feel myself falling. Im angry so so angry and upset that Harry kept this from me.

"So you applied and didn't think to tell me? Even if there was the slightest hope you would get picked you didn't tell me!! What is that saying Haz? That's saying that you planned to go without me if you got in. That you didn't tell me knowing perfectly well you were going on your own if you were accepted" I rush out crying.

"No Lou, I honestly didn't think I'd make it-" he tries

"Then why apply Harry and more importantly why apply and not tell me so I had the chance to apply too. I would have followed you to the end of the earth Harry... If you had given me the chance but you didn't and I understand why now" I say my face dropping as I look at my lap.

"Lou, that's not true at all, I would give anything so you could come with me. I don't want to leave you baby" Harry tells me cupping my cheeks.

"Fine, I'll come with you, I'll defer Oxford. I'll get credits so I can apply to UCLA, we can be together" I say bringing hope back into the situation. 

"No Lou, I can't let you do that. You are not moving your life around for me. I won't let you" Harry tells me, dropping his hands.

"What? That's not your decision to make, you cant decide that without me, that's not fair" I yell at him.

"Louis you need to go to Oxford and become someone great, become who I know you can be. It's your dream Lou" Harry tells me.

"Then come with me then, please Harry come with me" I say knowing perfectly well I'm being so selfish in asking him, but I don't know if I can bear not being with Harry. 

"Lou you know I can't do that. I...... I can't " Harry starts.

"Give your life up for me, like everyone else has done" I say looking down again.

"Lou" Harry starts.

"It's fine Haz, I understand. I always knew you would move on to bigger and better things, I always knew I wasn't good enough for you Haz. I know how great you will be in America. You will become the best doctor out there and I hope you find someone who is worthy of you. Don't settle for just anyone Haz you deserve the best and I'm so sorry I couldn't be that for you" I finish choking on my sobs.

" Lou no baby" Harry starts.

"Please Harry this is hard enough, please just leave, just get out" I say raising my voice. 

I watch as Harry contemplates his options, he hesitates but places a kiss on my forehead and walks to the door. Tears streaming down his face, he turns to me.

"Goodbye baby" he says. 

And he walks out of my room and out of my life for good. My heart completely shatters in my chest and I can't breathe, I can't think and I don't know what to do. I fall back onto my bed and sob, completely sob for what seems like forever. It's Zayn who finds me and brings me into his arms and comforts me. I cry for hours and I can't stop. The love of my life just left me and my future plans have been picked up and thrown out the window.

I don't get out of bed for three days. I don't eat and I don't sleep, I go between crying and just staring at the wall. I don't hear anything from Harry. On the fourth day Kimberly shows up and we talk and I feel so much better but I'm still upset and I still can't eat. She threatens to admit me to a clinic if I don't start to eat. So I do, reluctantly I eat, but I don't like it.

The months all blur into one, my cast is taken off and the brakes and bruises have all healed, leaving only my heart to go, I just don't see that ever happening though. I haven't spoken to Harry I've been ignoring his calls. he hasn't come around though. Niall and the boys don't mention him either. I put my heart and soul into our relationship and I can't help but feel worthless and tossed aside by Harry. As unfair as I may be being I trusted Harry to keep my heart safe and it feels like he just stood on it and kicked it away. Even if it wasn't on purpose, he didn't choose me. I was willing to uproot my life and change every plan I made for him but he wasn't willing to do the same and that's ok. I'm glad I found out now that I wasn't worth it, rather than a few years down the track, when I would have been in even deeper.

Niall, Harry and I eventually graduate, but I don't attend the ceremony. I can't see Harry again or any of my classmates for that matter or all the progress I've made in the last two months will suffer. 

I cancel all my arrangements in London, I pull out of the apartment Harry and I were going to share and settle for a dorm room on campus. I begin to realise that Harry is so much better off without me, I was just holding him back and that makes me able to accept the situation a whole lot better. Harry deserves better. 

Harry's POV 

It is absolutely killing me that I can't hold Louis in my arms, that he isn't by my side when I wake up and when I fall asleep. I miss him so much. I would have asked him to come with me if I thought it was the right thing for him, but I know it's not. I know he needs to be close to the boys an hour away rather than 24. I feel lost without Louis but he won't answer my calls and Niall won't let me talk to him either. The boys were all upset when I told them the situation. They were so happy for me and told me how proud they were of me, but they were upset for Louis. Obviously worried about letting him go to Oxford alone. I'm worried too, but I know he will be ok, deep down I know he will thrive. I truly believe that we were dealt this hand for a reason and if we are meant to meet again we will and I will be forever holding on hope that that day will come.

Louis POV

On the night before Niall and I are set to leave for college we all sit down for a big family dinner, our last for a while. It's amazing, as we talk about the past and when we were little, sharing memories and laughs and tears. I don't know what I'm going to do without these boys in my life everyday. 

"So are you guys ready for tomorrow? Are you guys excited?" Andy asks Niall and I. 

We are all curled up together on the couch in the theatre still talking and reminiscing.

"I'm so excited, I literally can't wait" Niall says.

"Lou?" Zayn asks me.

"I am, but I'm scared" I say truthfully.

"What of buddy?" Andy asks.

I sigh.

"I'm scared that I'm going to be alone, that you guys won't be around every day, I'm going to miss you guys so much. I'm scared I'm going to relapse, no. I'm terrified I'm going to relapse and I'm just going to miss you so so much and......I miss Harry. What if I can't do it?" I say my voice breaking.

"Louis, we are going to miss you so, so much and it's going to be a challenge to be by yourself yes, but. You are going to be amazing. We really think this is just what you need. We are only an hour away too, remember that buddy we are always, always here for you and I know Harry would be too" Liam says. Squeezing me tightly in his arms. 

"And what did Kimberly tell you kiddo?" Andy asks. 

I take a deep breath.

"That I'm ready to do this and I'm going to do fantastic" I say smiling slightly.

"That's right kid, your going to be fantastic" Zayn tells me.

We all snuggle down together and just enjoy our last night all together. Things are changing and it's scary but I know I will be ok. 

As I head up to bed for my last night in my room. Niall hands me a note, It's from Harry. As I lay down for bed I open the note not sure if I want to reopen my broken heart, but I know it will always be broken without Harry, so I guess I have nothing to loose. As I open the letter a silver necklace falls out. Harry's paper plane necklace. I clutch it so tightly in my hand.

My Dear Lou,

Thank you for reading my letter, I'm writing this from the bottom of my heart Lou and I mean every single word. You are amazing and truly are the love of my life. I can't stop thinking about you and it took so much will power to not walk off the plane and come running back to you. But I can't do that Louis and for that I am so so sorry. You are one of the most bravest and strongest people I know and I will always love you Louis. Please promise me you will go to Oxford and thrive and live and be amazing like I know you can be. You will always be in my heart Louis and I will never, ever stop thinking of you. Please never forget me Lou, my necklace is your's please don't forget me.

I love you baby, forever and always 

Your Harry.

I can't help but break again. The tears stream down my face. Harry doesn't love me, if he did he would of stayed. He would have asked me to go with him but he didn't, he doesn't want me and it hurts. It hurts so so much. I allow myself to shed tears over Harry for the last time, for the past and everything that has happened over the past year. As soon as I leave this house I won't cry over those things again. I promise myself. 

The next morning when I'm saying goodbye to the boys until Christmas and hugging them with all my might, I allow myself to cry. 

"Lou, I'm so proud of you buddy, you have come so far and I'm so exited to see you thrive" Andy says to me. I hug him tight.

"Lou, you have come such along way over this past year and you inspire me so much. I'm really really going to miss you" Niall tells me. We share a huge hug and I cry harder.

"Kid, I love you so much and I know you are going to make us proud. Go get me kiddo" Zayn says and I fall into his arms and breath him in.

"Louis, I'm so, so proud of you, you have no idea. I know you can do this, I know you will do fantastic things. You are ready for this Buddy, you are ready to live and have fun! I'm going to miss you bud, so much. I'm only a phone call away and we will come and visit as much as we can okay. You call me or any of us, whenever you need to.We will always drop everything for you. Now promise me" Liam says.

I rush into his arms and bury my face in his neck.

"I promise" I say choking on my words.

We all share one more group hug before we pull back wiping our eyes.

When they put me in the cab, tears in their eyes, I turn around and look out the back window as the car drives away and I shed my last few tears as I wave goodbye to my brothers and my old life. 

I turn around to face the front and wipe my eyes. I need to find a way to be happy, this is a new beginning for me, something I've wanted for so long and I'm going to try and do my best to make the boys proud of me. I'm going to make someone of myself and I know deep down I'm doing it for Harry too, that I will always need him and love him and will never ever forget him.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone!! Just wanted to let you all know that the first chapter of the sequel is now up and it's called   
"The light never lies" the link is below, Hope you all enjoy xoxo 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/3727426/chapters/8259613


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I have a new story up, it's called 'it is what it is'

Hi everyone I have a new Story up it's called 'it is what it is' x


	28. Chapter 28

Just posted my new fic, it's called 'ours'


End file.
